


Однажды придёт весна...

by Anonymous



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action, Angst, Drama, Gen, Psychological Drama, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Единое кольцо создано, и всё меньше мирного времени жизни остаётся свободным народам. Эрегион ещё существует, но дни его сочтены.История о том, как становятся воителями...





	1. Глава 1

      Дзынннь!.. дзынннь!.. дзынннь!.. мерно и звонко пел молот, рассыпая с наковальни огненные брызги. Раскалённый до красноты металл послушно менялся, превращался в тонкую ровную полосу будущего клинка под ударами умелых рук, словно играючи удерживающих тяжёлый молот.  
      Неспешно наливался алым огнём на востоке край небес — далеко за морем, в Благословенных землях, должно быть, наступала ночь, и приходило время Ауле раздувать свой горн. А в Эннорат расцветал день.  
      Мастер отложил молот, поднял заготовку на уровень глаз и придирчиво осмотрел — ровно, работа удалась...  
      — На сегодня всё. Ступай, Сарнион, — негромко обронил он стоящему у горна ученику, отложил будущий меч и не спеша стал вытирать руки, готовясь развязать фартук.  
      — Благодарю, тано Тинкондиль, — темноволосый юноша выпустил рукоять мехов и почтительно поклонился спине кузнеца, украдкой стирая со лба пот.  
      Мастер спрятал кривую усмешку — даже не оборачиваясь, он ясно представлял выражение лица ученика. Хоть и попытался тот тщательно скрыть вздох облегчения и усталость, но ни для кого в поселении уже не было секретом, что нелегко Сарниону постигать кузнечное дело. Юноша не горел желанием корпеть над заготовками, угадывать моменты покорности металла или всматриваться в переливы жара. Свитки, вязь рун и ровный строй слов были ближе его сердцу. Но поселению необходим был ещё один умелый кузнец, и родители отправили Сарниона в ученики к Тинкондилю — пришлому эльда из синдар, взявшему в жёны Хэльваривен, дочь хэру Исильйондо.  
      Синда-кузнец был чужаком в крошечном поселении, где смешались несколько родов нолдор, обустроившихся в плодородных низовьях Гландуин, к северо-западу от шумного Ост-ин-Эдиля. Поначалу на светловолосого чужеземца смотрели настороженно и недоверчиво — что забыл мастер подобной выучки вдали от кузниц Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, где его таланту непременно нашлось бы лучшее применение? Но кузнец не слишком обращал внимания на перешептывания и любопытные взгляды соседей — быстро отстроил дом, принёс клятвы верности браннону нолдор и вскоре пользовался его полным доверием. А затем сам по себе разрешился и вопрос о том, что искал синда-кузнец вдали от родных мест — дочь лорда Исильйондо согласилась стать его женой. Вместе с новой жизнью мастер выбрал и новое имя — Тинкондиль — близкое по звучанию большинству имён жителей поселения, но поначалу непривычное для себя; и для него в прошлом осталось многое: друзья, родичи, имена, воспоминания, слова родного языка, события и лица. Сейчас он жил только настоящим — радовался рассветам, любовался сиянием звёзд в глазах Хэльваривен, растил сына. А к его манере говорить, мешая наречия, диалекты и слова, давным-давно привыкли окружающие, соседи и друзья.  
      Своим долгом считал Тинкондиль обучить ещё одного кузнеца, передать умения и знания — но желающих учиться у него было немного. Здешний народ, в противоположность тем, кто осел в центральных землях Эрегиона и выстроил Ост-ин-Эдиль, тянулся к книгам, а не к горнам, а библиотека дома лорда Исильйондо уступала, наверное, только библиотеке Там Мирдайн. Сарнион, явившийся по решению семьи и лорда в кузню, выглядел скорее подневольным мальчиком, чем прирождённым мастеровым. Не видел Тинкондиль во взгляде ученика жажды познавать тайны слияния металла и огня, не ловил Сарнион каждое слово наставника и зачастую не всегда понимал, что хочет услышать учитель в ответ на нежданный вопрос. Он попросту послушно раздувал меха, носил уголь, воду и масло, задумчиво наблюдал за работой мастера со стороны. Мечтал... А кузнец всё больше разочаровывался и мрачнел: не о таком ученике обычно грезят мастера — нерасторопный, равнодушный, рассеянный. Но сейчас он был единственный. И Тинкондиль терпеливо ждал.  
      Ждал момента, когда повзрослеет сын — зеленоглазый темноволосый малыш, часто исподтишка наблюдающий за работающим отцом через щель справа от дверного проёма.  
      Как сейчас…  
      Кузнец стремительно шагнул за порог, наклонился и подхватил жмущегося у стены ребёнка на руки. Застигнутый врасплох наблюдатель успел только пискнуть от неожиданности, но уже через мгновение притих, во все глаза пытаясь разглядеть поближе кузню отца — место запретное, таинственное и оттого безмерно привлекательное.  
      — Ай-яй-яй, ион, как же так можно? — деланно сердясь, произнёс Тинкондиль, но мнимая строгость его голоса не произвела на малыша должного впечатления. Обхватив шею отца, он вытянулся в струнку, вертясь и извиваясь, пытаясь разглядеть как можно больше из-за широкого плеча родителя. — Мама будет сердиться, Ферарод. Сколько раз она просила тебя не ходить сюда.  
      Мальчик упрямо тряхнул головой, откидывая со лба непослушную прядь, и просительно заглянул отцу в лицо:  
      — Ата, не говори ничего ей. Тогда и она не станет никого ругать. — Он крепче обнял отца, словно ненароком повернувшегося боком и открывшего сыну больший обзор — таинственно мерцающие угли раскалённого горна, связка заготовок мечей на полках у дальней стены, закоптелые балки низкого потолка.  
      Тинкондиль расхохотался:  
      — Ты снова ушёл из дома, ничего никому не сказав?  
      — Ну... нанэт была занята... — ребёнок виновато шмыгнул носом, жадно вдыхая горячий воздух с примесью гари, металла и огня, и спрятал личико у отца на груди. — Не говори ей, что я снова ходил сюда... — глухо и жалобно прозвучали его слова.  
      Кузнец вздохнул, млея от затаённой радости — вот тот, кто со временем переймёт и его наследие, и мастерство, и страсть. Ласково погладил сына по спине, невольно пачкая сажей светлые ткани его одежд, взъерошил волосы — тёмные и прямые, совсем как у Хэльваривен и её родни. От родичей отца маленький эльда унаследовал только глаза — ярко-зелёные, словно тени раскидистых крон в родных лесах Тинкондиля, непривычные для светлоглазых нолдор.  
      — Не скажу, мой мальчик. Но только в этот раз! — кузнец повысил голос, добавив строгости и во взгляд. — Идём домой, не стоит волновать мать.  
      Но малыш уже почувствовал истинное настроение отца и уверенно сжал ладошками его лицо, заглядывая в глаза.  
      — А когда ты покажешь мне то, что обещал?  
      Обещанным было зачарование клинка, и сын, украдкой подглядывая за работой отца, давно с нетерпением этого момента ждал. Но мастер, расстроенный неудачным наставничеством, изо дня в день откладывал работу, не спеша раскрывать Сарниону всех своих тайн. Связка заготовок в кузне росла, лорд уже не впервые намекал, что желал бы получить клинок, не уступающий изделиям легендарных и прославленных мастеров. А Тинкондиль лишь задумчиво кивал и время от времени приносил в дом лорда одну из своих работ — безусловно, прекрасную, изящную, великолепно сбалансированную… но не совсем такую, которую Исильйондо ждал.  
      Малыш молчал, наблюдая за раздумьями отца. Молчал и Тинкондиль, тщательно взвешивая мысли и слова. Наконец, он глубоко вздохнул и неожиданно улыбнулся, заставив и ребёнка радостно просиять:  
      — Когда придёт весна, Ферарод, я принесу твоему деду такой клинок, которого не найти больше нигде — от Тарбада до самого Ост-ин-Эдиля.  
      Маленький эльда радостно всплеснул руками и снова обнял отца.  
      — Ты знаешь, ата, я вчера видел ещё две стаи, — доверительно зашептал он ему на ухо, искоса поглядывая на Сарниона — тот, занятый очагом и уборкой стола лишь опустил голову, пряча от ребёнка улыбку и снисходительный взгляд. Убедившись, что ученик не намерен сейчас отбирать у него внимание отца, Ферарод снова потянулся к лицу Тинкондиля и продолжил шептать: — А позавчера я поднялся на холм и видел, что разлив уже весь совсем-совсем белый от лебедей. Значит, скоро зима, да?  
      — Да, — согласно кивнул кузнец, выходя наружу с сыном на руках, — скоро зима.  
      Холодный порыв ветра со стороны низин Нин-ин-Эйльф не замедлил подтвердить его слова. Тинкондиль невольно поёжился — разжаренной у горна спине на мгновение стало зябко и неуютно под тонкой, промокшей от пота сорочкой — и потёрся щекой о тёплую и мягкую ладошку сына. Опустил его на землю.  
      — Так когда?.. — неугомонный сорванец ухватил руку отца, снизу вверх пытаясь разглядеть выражение его лица.  
      — Завтра… — мастер шевельнул пальцем, привлекая внимание и останавливая готового сорваться с места малыша, — завтра мы пойдём с тобой к разливу гулять. А через четыре дня, когда Итиль войдёт в полную силу, — он наклонился к замершему от предвкушения ребёнку и тоже перешёл на шёпот, — я буду ждать тебя в полночь на холме. Не забудь одеяло, огниво и свой кинжал.  
      Взвизгнув от восторга, Ферарод запрыгал на месте, вызвав очередную улыбку отца.  
      — Ну всё, йондо, всё, беги домой, пока мать не бросилась тебя искать. Мы с Сарнионом сейчас здесь всё приберём, и я приду.  
      — Хорошо, адар! А можно я скажу нанэт то, что ты пообещал? — прокричал малыш, собираясь стремглав бежать к дому.  
      — Скажи, — согласно кивнул Тинкондиль. И темноволосый вихрь скрылся за поворотом аллеи, радостно крича.  
      Мастер повернулся к ученику, враз посерьёзнев:  
      — Ты слышал, Сарнион. И я не буду дважды ничего повторять. Если ты ещё не передумал осваивать мастерство кузнеца, то встретимся на холме через четыре дня.  
      — Огниво, одеяло и кинжал? — попытался отшутиться юноша.  
      Но мастер шуток не поддержал:  
      — Одеяло, резец, перо, чернила и свитки — вряд ли ты с первого раза запомнишь всё от начала до конца, потому будешь смотреть и писать.  
      — Хорошо, тано.  
      Тинкондиль кивнул ему на прощание и вышел из кузни. Ветер тут же забрался под одежду, мазнул влагой по лицу, запутался в волосах. Сырой ветер поздней осени.  
      Взглянув в небо, синда с грустью усмехнулся — из-за облаков спускалась очередная стая белоснежных птиц, одна из тех, что прилетали в Лебединые топи зимовать.  
      Скоро зима…

  
**Примечания:**

  
тано — (квен.) учитель  
хэру — (квен.) лорд  
браннон — (синд.) лорд  
ион — (синд.) сын  
атар — (квен.) отец; адар — (синд.) отец  
йондо — (квен.) сын  
нанэт — (синд.) мать; нана — мама  
  
Имена:  
Тинкондиль — (квен.) тот, кто предан металлу  
Сарнион — (синд.) дословно «сын камня»  
Хэльваривен — (квен.) дева в голубом венке  
Исильйондо — (квен.) дословно «сын Луны»  
Ферарод — (синд.) приблизительно «благородный бук»  
  
География:  
Эннорат — (синд.) Средиземье  
Ост-ин-Эдиль — столица Эрегиона, располагалась неподалёку от врат Мории, на слиянии рек Сираннон и Гландуин. Главный город Дома Мирдайн, кузнецов нолдор.  
Гвайт-и-Мирдайн — (синд.) народ кузнецов и ювелиров, название эльфов-ремесленников, поселившихся в Эрегионе в середине 2 эпохи.  
Там Мирдайн — (синд.) залы кузнецов и ювелиров.  
Нин-ин-Эйльф — Лебединые топи, болотистая местность в нижнем течении реки Гландуин до её слияния с Гватло.


	2. Глава 2

      Дзынь! Дзынь-дзынь! Дзынннь!.. громко звенела сталь в тишине осенней ночи. Гибкая подвижная фигура на пригорке словно танцевала в серебристо-призрачном свете Итиль, окружённая сверкающими росчерками клинка. Выпад, взмах, разворот... Противник, тоже высокий и гибкий, но чуть поуже в плечах, отступал, не находя ни единой прорехи в обрушивающемся шквале ударов и не имея ни единого шанса выйти из глухой обороны. Взмах, уворот... дзынннь!.. Внезапно заскрежетав и громко звякнув, его клинок сломался, разлетевшись неровными осколками. И бой тут же стих, оставив лишь тяжело дышащих противников, разглядывающих друг друга.  
      — Следующий! — победитель опустил меч и едва уловимым движением подхватил с земли новый клинок, протягивая его противнику.  
      — Тано Тинкондиль! Достаточно! Я уже всё осознал! — взмолился тот, глядя на оружие.  
      — Я сказал, Сарнион!  
      И юноша глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь перевести сбившееся дыхание, и снова встал в исходную позицию напротив кузнеца — холодного, неумолимого, как и сверкающий металл, ставший словно продолжением его руки.  
      — Давай, Сарнион! Давай! — раздался детский звонкий голос от реки, и юноша, бросив быстрый взгляд вниз, невольно усмехнулся: повторяя его движения, у берега разлива стоял сын Тинкондиля, держа наизготовку свой кинжал и нетерпеливо притоптывая.  
      — Не отвлекайся, Сарнион, противник напротив тебя, а не у воды, — оглядывания юноши не ускользнули от внимания наставника — кузнец плашмя шлёпнул ученика по плечу клинком, заставляя сосредоточиться. — Давай, смелее, — подбодрил, давая возможность атаковать первым, и с насмешливым вызовом выгнул бровь.  
      Снова зазвенела сталь, закружился вихрь серебристых росчерков. Но, как и раньше, яростный танец битвы прервало дребезжащее «дзынннь!», и к ногам Сарниона осыпались осколки очередного меча.  
      — Достаточно! На сегодня всё, — голос Тинкондиля перекрыл донёсшийся с берега разочарованный вздох. — Достаточно, Сарнион, — твёрдо повторил он и наступил на один из разложенных у места боя мечей, к которому потянулась рука разгорячённого неудачами юноши. — Я сказал, всё!  
      Тяжело дыша и бессильно сжимая в кулаке рукоять сломанного клинка, Сарнион отступился. Кузнец лишь сокрушённо покачал головой, глядя на ученика — зубы стиснуты, глаза горят... Этот бы пыл да для нужной цели... Эх, мальчик, мальчик...  
      — Ты снова не слышишь меня, Сарнион. Так же, как и тогда, когда ковал эти обломки, — холодно и недовольно обронил Тинкондиль. Но, взглянув ещё раз на юношу, слегка смягчился: — Идём, поговорим...  
      И кузнец первым направился с пригорка к поджидающему на берегу сыну. Сарнион немного поколебался, разглядывая усеянную осколками притоптанную траву, дёрнулся было подобрать один из ещё целых мечей, но внезапно передумал — отбросил подальше зажатый в руке обломок и поспешил за Тинкондилем вниз.  
      В молчании спустились они к берегу, прошли по высеребренному светом Итиль песку до развилки дорог и вошли в небольшую каменную беседку, в центре которой теплился на небольшом возвышении огонь и призывно сияли фонари. Огонь был кстати — со стороны разлива тянуло промозглой осенней сыростью, кромку воды облизывал лёгкий туман, а пожухлая трава переливалась белоснежными узорами от прикосновений первых заморозков. И такой же узорчато-белой была и вода — от множества лебедей, грациозно покачивающихся на тихой поверхности разлива Гландуин.  
      Прошмыгнув мимо отца, первым в беседку вбежал Ферарод и устроился на расстеленном у костра одеяле, разглядывая то отца, то Сарниона. Тинкондиль неспешно проследовал внутрь, отобрал несколько веток и подкинул в огонь, так и не взглянув на остановившегося у входа ученика. Юноша некоторое время сверлил спину мастера настойчивым взглядом, но так и не добился ответного внимания. Наконец, он вздохнул и криво усмехнулся:  
      — Тано Тинкондиль, ну какой из меня воин...  
      — Такой же, как и кузнец, Сарнион, — холодно и хмуро бросил тот, обернувшись к сникшему ученику. — Садись. Садись и слушай, что я буду говорить.  
      Сарнион присел у костра, а Тинкондиль сделал круг по беседке, собираясь с мыслями.  
      — Я не воин, тано...  
      — Тихо, Сарнион! Говорить сейчас буду я! — повелительно оборвал его кузнец и нахмурился ещё сильнее. Юноша притих. Тинкондиль, прохаживаясь за его спиной, медленно заговорил, тщательно взвешивая слова: — Ты сам пришёл ко мне в ученики. Ты дал согласие учиться ремеслу...  
      — Ремеслу кузнеца, тано! А не бойца! — не удержался Сарнион, прерывая его речь, и тут же замолчал, побледнев от осознания своей дерзости.  
      Тинкондиль остановился и стремительно обернулся, но сдержал полыхавший во взгляде огонь и продолжил говорить — всё так же медленно и веско, припечатывая сникшего ученика каждым словом:  
      — Ты дал согласие учиться ремеслу кузнеца. И твой долг — покорить силу огня, узнать тайны металла. И если понадобится — сковать не только кубок или пряжку для ремня, но и меч. Меч, мальчик! Понимаешь меня? — Он на несколько мгновений замолчал, но так и не дождался ответа и снова заговорил: — Ты даёшь воинам в руки то, что должно защитить их и помочь. То, что призвано спасти их жизнь, отвести удар в бою, в конце концов, дать возможность воину вернуться домой. Так как же ты можешь сам не владеть оружием? Оружием, которое ты и сковал? Оружием, которое даёшь другим?! И которое рассыпается от одного прикосновения чужого меча!!!  
      Голос Тинкондиля звякнул не хуже клинка, и мастер замолчал при виде подавлено молчащего ученика. Отвернулся, тяжело дыша, словно выдержал ещё один яростный бой, и покосился на сына — притихшего, жадно впитывающего каждое слово и настороженно сверкающего зелёными глазищами. При одном лишь взгляде на малыша, раздражение Тинкондиля погасло — словно ковш воды плеснули в разогретый очаг. _Они — юность и молодость этого мира. Они не понимают, не знают... И дайте, Валар, им и дальше не узнать..._  
      Приблизившись к Сарниону, Тинкондиль тронул плечо ученика:  
      — Прости, гэлиабэн*, я не в праве требовать от тебя больше, чем ты готов дать... — Юноша в удивлении вскинул голову, уловив вину в голосе мастера, но кузнец лишь крепче пожал его плечо. — Ни для кого, думаю, уже не секрет, что твоё сердце не лежит к моему ремеслу. И я не желаю и дальше неволить тебя. Твоих умений достаточно для мирной жизни и мирного ремесла, а требовать от тебя усердия и старания в... Я не стану.  
      Повернувшись, Тинкондиль быстро вышел из беседки, оставив сына и озадаченного ученика у огня.  
      Повисшую тишину первым нарушил детский голосок:  
      — Адар не станет больше учить тебя?  
      — Наверное, нет, Ферарод... — едва слышно отозвался Сарнион.  
      — Это потому, что ты сражаешься хуже, чем моя нанэт?  
      — Меня этому никто не учил...  
      — Нет, адар учил тебя. И он прав — ты сам не захотел. Я видел...  
      — Да, наверное, да. Не моё это дело...  
      — А зачем ты брал с собой это? — Маленький эльда махнул рукой в сторону вещей юноши, где на расстеленном одеяле лежал развёрнутый свёрток с чернильницей, пергаментом и перьями.  
      — Это сказал взять с собой твой отец...  
      — Зачем?  
      — Не знаю, Ферарод, он не пояснял.  
      — Ну наверное, для того, чтобы писать! Какой же ты непонятливый! — возмущённо воскликнул ребёнок, заставив юношу невесело усмехнуться — мальчик часто с по-детски неподдельной искренностью выражал то, что не произносил вслух наставник. И о чём не решался открыто говорить или расспрашивать Сарнион строгого и холодного кузнеца.  
      — Знать бы ещё, что писать... — пробормотал юноша и резко замолчал — с пригорка донёсся негромкий напев: медленный, тягучий, чистый.  
      Ферарод ахнул и сорвался с места, Сарнион поймал его уже у входа.  
      — Пусти! — вывернулся малыш из рук юноши. — Не слышишь? Голос отца! Пропустим всё самое важное!  
      Недоумевая и пытаясь понять происходящее, Сарнион поспешил наружу, где за кругом жёлто-горячего света костра серебрилась пожухлая трава. И таким же серебром отливала на вершине пригорка неподвижная фигура Тинкондиля — замерев со вскинутым мечом над головой, мастер негромко тянул напев, словно купаясь в потоке яркого сияния, льющегося с небес. Вот он медленно повёл рукой, опуская клинок к лицу, вытянул руки вперёд — вместе с движением сменился и тон напева, а лезвие клинка ярко вспыхнуло. Отточено-резко шевельнул кистью — оружие описало сияющий круг, едва ли не более яркий, чем висящий над ним полновесный шар Итиль. Отвёл руку в сторону — сияние меча чуть изменилось, поплыв синеватым отливом...  
      — Пиши... пиши, Сарнион! Пиши! Скорее же, давай!.. — отвлёк юношу ребёнок, нетерпеливо прыгающий рядом и настойчиво дёргающий за рукав. — Пиши же!  
      — Что?..  
      — Анга... ламбэ... вилья... Давай же, скорее!  
      Лишь сейчас Сарнион понял, что происходит на его глазах. Бросившись к своим вещам, он ухватил первый попавшийся обрывок пергамента и принялся лихорадочно писать. Голос Тинкондиля выпевал фразы, клинок в его руках светился, играя с лунным светом, и переливался всеми оттенками красок — от бледно-голубого до почти алого, а перо ученика наносило на пергамент бледное подобие действий мастера — далеко не всех, конечно. Лишь тех, что успевал заметить взволнованный взгляд или подсказывал из-за плеча детский голосок.  
      Когда шар Итиль чуть сдвинулся к западу и под пригорком прорисовалась полоска тени, Тинкондиль замолчал и тяжело опустился на колени. Опираясь на воткнутый в землю меч перед собой, он уронил голову и коснулся лбом гарды. Длинные волосы рассыпались по плечам, скрыли лицо, и подбежавший к наставнику Сарнион услышал лишь тихое «Глав-эн-куиль»**. Уронив подрагивающую руку, Тинкондиль провёл ладонью по яркому лезвию клинка и, словно в ответ на его слова, по оружию пробежали алые сполохи, выстраиваясь в ровную вязь рун. Несколько мгновений отчётливо различимая надпись сияла, а затем начала блекнуть. И вскоре испуганный Сарнион, так и не решившийся прикоснуться к коленопреклонённому наставнику, уже не мог различить ни единого знака на ровной блестящей поверхности гладко отполированного металла.  
      — Адаааа!.. — громкий крик от беседки заставил юношу вздрогнуть.  
      — Помоги мне встать, — тихо произнёс Тинкондиль непривычно-слабым голосом.  
      Сарнион попытался было подхватить кузнеца за плечи, но тот отстранился и лишь оперся на подставленную руку ученика.  
      — Спасибо, гэлиабэн. Надеюсь, ты всё записал?  
      Ответить юноша не успел — взлетевший на пригорок Ферарод с разбега ткнулся в колени отцу, заставив того покачнуться.  
      — Ада... адар...  
      — Дино, ион. Иль маэ...***  
      Крепче сомкнув пальцы на рукояти меча, Тинкондиль с усилием выпрямился, выпустил руку Сарниона и потрепал сына по растрепавшимся волосам.  
      — Так что же, Сарнион? Записал?  
      — Что успел... и что смог разобрать...  
      — Пойдём, покажешь. Не скоро теперь я смогу повторить этот обряд, — почти прежним голосом добавил мастер, самостоятельно спускаясь с пригорка на свет горящего в беседке огня. И хоть шаги его были не слишком уверены и быстры, рука крепко сжимала переливающуюся голубизной сверкающую сталь...  
  
  
      ...Бледно-бирюзовая полоса пролегла на востоке, знаменуя начало нового дня. Догорая, костёр на возвышении в центре беседки потрескивал и мерцал. Отражая переливы жара углей, на расстеленном неподалеку одеяле лежал зачарованный клинок, и Сарниону временами казалось, что он всё ещё ясно видит живущую в теле меча надпись. Но стоило чуть повернуть голову, как видение исчезало, и меч становился очередным прекрасным клинком — одним из множества, изготовленных умельцами-эльдар. Сам Тинкондиль сидел у огня, не мигая, затуманенным взглядом следя за скачущими по углям язычками пламени. Проверив записи Сарниона, мастер покачал головой, но ничего не сказал. Лишь прибавил к наброскам юноши несколько слов и подправил в двух местах неразборчивые результаты поспешного письма. Затем достал из своей сумки флягу, сел у огня, обнял прижавшегося к боку сына и молча кивнул ученику на разложенный поздний ужин, без лишних слов приглашая присоединиться к нехитрой трапезе. Сарнион, слишком взволнованный, чтобы думать о чём-либо помимо только что увиденного, отказался от еды, но присел по другую сторону огня, погрузившись в мысли и записи, бросая настороженные взгляды на кузнеца. Но Тинкондиль как будто бы совладал со слабостью — по крайней мере, сознания не терял, — не спеша ел, невозмутимо молчал и время от времени прикладывался к фляге.  
      Молчание снова нарушил сын кузнеца:  
      — Ата, ты больше не будешь учить Сарниона, да?  
      Тинкондиль моргнул и внимательно глянул сначала на Ферарода, затем на ученика:  
      — Я его уже всему научил, мой мальчик... Остальное не зависит от меня.  
      Сарнион отложил свои записи и встал. Приблизился к кузнецу, приложил руку к груди и поклонился:  
      — Спасибо, тано Тинкондиль, за учёбу и умения, что ты мне дал.  
      — Не за что благодарить, Сарнион. Это... — не договорив, Тинкондиль лишь махнул рукой и опустил взгляд, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть разочарованное выражение лица.  
      — Ата, а когда ты будешь учить меня? — не унимался Ферарод. Но и мастер, и ученик, словно обрадовавшись его фразе, разом повернулись к ребёнку.  
      — А тебя... Думаю, мы за зиму уговорим нанэт, и она позволит тебе приходить в кузню, сынок, — в голосе Тинкондиля дрогнула затаённая мечта, но он снова повернулся к Сарниону: — Но и с тобой, гэлиабэн, нам рано прощаться. Есть ещё одно дело...  
      — Какое, тано?  
      Тинкондиль указал юноше взглядом на сияющий меч:  
      — Как мой ученик, ты пойдёшь со мной к лорду через три дня.  
      — Но, я...  
      — После этого будем считать, что твоё обучение закончено, Сарнион.  
      — Да, тано, пусть будет так.  
      Тинкондиль встал и положил руку на плечо снова понурившегося ученика.  
      — Каждому своё, Сарнион. Я понимаю тебя, и не в обиде. И надеюсь, что ты тоже простишь меня...  
      — Я не держу зла, тано...  
      — Вот и хорошо, мой друг. И пусть искры твоего таланта расцветут с благословения Валар.  
      Сарнион вскинул голову и взглянул прямо в лицо кузнеца. И впервые не нашёл холода ни в скупой усмешке на чуть дрогнувших губах, ни в глубине ярких глаз Тинкондиля.  
      — Через три дня, — как заклятье повторил юноша.  
      И наставник согласно кивнул:  
      — Через три дня.  
      — А мне можно с вами? — Ферарод дёрнул отца за рукав. — Как твоему будущему ученику? — важно добавил он.  
      Тинкондиль неожиданно рассмеялся. Не удержавшись, улыбнулся и Сарнион.  
      — Как мой будущий ученик, ты поднимешься на пригорок и соберёшь остатки сломанных мечей — не дело стали пропадать. А к деду ты и без того бегаешь чаще, чем к матери — разве не так? — Тинкондиль в очередной раз потрепал сына по волосам, но мальчик упрямо тряхнул головой, не отводя настойчивого взгляда серьёзных глаз. И кузнец сдался: — Хорошо, ты пойдёшь с нами.  
      — Как будущий ученик?  
      — Да.  
      Взвизгнув от радости, Ферарод порывисто прижался к руке отца и выбежал в дверь.  
      — А не слишком ли он мал? — с сомнением поинтересовался Сарнион.  
      — Иногда есть вещи, для которых никто не мал, — обронил Тинкондиль и покосился на ученика. — И клинки ломал ты, а не он.  
      — Да, тано, — рассмеялся юноша, подхватил одно из одеял и поспешил за мальчиком.  
      — Поскорей бы весна... — прошептал Тинкондиль, мечтательно глядя им вслед.  
      За спиной кузнеца громко треснули угли костра, переливы алых искр пробежали по отнявшему так много сил и времени клинку, но Тинкондиль ничего сейчас не замечал — в мыслях он уже учил Ферарода раздувать горн и поудобнее захватывать тяжёлый молот за отполированную годами работы рукоять...  
      Скоро... совсем скоро... как только придёт весна...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*гэлиабэн - ученик, последователь  
**Глав-эн-куиль - сияние жизни  
***Дино, ион. Иль маэ... - Тише, сын. Всё хорошо...  



	3. Глава 3

      Яркое, но уже по-зимнему холодное солнце заглядывало сквозь витражные стёкла высоких окон в просторную залу дома лорда. Цветные блики играли на полу и подоконнике, дрожали на гладкой поверхности широкого стола и, казалось, исчезали без остатка в руках Исильйондо. Поворачивая перед лицом поднесённый Тинкондилем клинок, лорд, не скрывая удовольствия, любовался сиянием оружия, меняющимся от бледно-голубого до почти алого.  
      — Великолепно... просто великолепно, Тинкондиль, — с восторгом шептал он, старательно всматриваясь в сверкающую полированную сталь и пытаясь поймать взглядом не поддающуюся прикосновению пальцев вязь рун, едва уловимо блуждающую по гладкой поверхности меча в переливах света. — Это невероятно...  
      — Рад, что мои умения доставили тебе радость и удовольствие, браннон Исильйондо, — мастер почтительно, но с достоинством поклонился, покосившись на стоящего рядом Сарниона, и ученик тоже поспешил склонить голову.  
      — Твои умения, мой друг, превзошли все ожидания, — ответил лорд, оторвавшись, наконец, от созерцания клинка и с уважением отвечая на поклон. — Никогда не мог себе даже представить, что буду держать в руках подобный этому меч...  
      — Благодарю за похвалы...  
      Что-то в голосе Тинкондиля заставило лорда, уже опустившего взгляд на оружие, снова вскинуть голову:  
      — Что-то не так, мой друг?  
      — У меня есть просьба, браннон.  
      Исильйондо вопросительно изогнул бровь:  
      — Говори...  
      — Пусть Сарнион изберёт себе путь по сердцу и таланту, а не по долгу и принуждению.  
      Улыбка удовлетворения, блуждавшая на губах лорда, исчезла без следа.  
      — Я не принуждал его выбирать мастерство кузнеца...  
      Тинкондиль перебил:  
      — Я знаю, браннон. Прости... Не ты и твоя воля, так долг и совесть заставили его выбрать то, к чему не лежит сердце. Я передал ему многие знания и открыл все тайны ремесла. А сейчас прошу только одного — позволь ему выбрать свой путь.  
      Исильйондо нахмурился:  
      — Ты пытаешься вежливо сказать, что ученик не оправдал твоих ожиданий, Тинкондиль? Но это уже давно не секрет, — он взглянул на юношу, побледневшего от напряжения, и снова перевёл взгляд на клинок: — Только истинный мастер способен творить чудеса, Сарнион, и никто не станет осуждать твоё решение. Ты хочешь уйти от тано Тинкондиля?  
      — Да, браннон Исильйондо, — негромко, но твёрдо выговорил Сарнион под пристальным взглядом лорда.  
      — Да будет так! — лорд отвернулся и отошёл на несколько шагов к окну. — Жаль, что ты так решил... Но теперь найди себе иного наставника в любом другом ремесле, Сарнион, раз уж вы оба желаете этого.  
      — Ещё не всё, браннон, — окликнул его Тинкондиль.  
      Лорд остановился, но не обернулся, скользя ладонью по безупречно гладкому лезвию и любуясь переливами света под рукой:  
      — Что ещё, Тинкондиль?  
      — Я выбрал другого ученика.  
      Слова мастера вызвали у лорда искренний интерес.  
      — Кто же он? — Исильйондо живо обернулся и улыбнулся — лорд всегда стремился, чтобы умения и мастерство его эльдар не угасали, а бережно хранились и множились.  
      — Ферарод, браннон.  
      Исильйондо перевёл изумлённый взгляд на непривычно-молчаливого и сосредоточенного внука, стоящего рядом с кузнецом, и издал лёгкий смешок — причина необычного поведения ребёнка стала ясна. Лорд отложил меч, приблизился к мальчику и опустился на колени, лицом к лицу заглянув ему в глаза и с трудом удержавшись от желания ласково погладить по щеке, как делал при встрече всегда — торжественность момента к нежностям не располагала. Мальчик смотрел серьезно и взволнованно, выжидая ответ.  
      — Ты тоже желаешь этого, иньйо? — спросил лорд. — Этот путь нелёгкий, и не всегда...  
      — Да, — чуть хрипловато быстро ответил малыш, не давая лорду договорить. И глубоко вздохнул, когда отец положил ему руку на плечо, молчаливо упрекая за поспешность и непочтительность к словам старшего.  
      Исильйондо замолчал, разглядывая насупившегося внука, и, вопреки ожиданию, улыбнулся:  
      — Да будет так, — провозгласил он, заставив Ферарода радостно просиять. И ободряюще коснулся его щеки: — Как только отец и мать решат, что ты достаточно повзрослел для этого ремесла.  
      — Весной, браннон, — обронил Тинкондиль, — я займусь его обучением с весны.  
      — А что сказала Хэльваривен?  
      — Думаю, к весне она не станет возражать...  
      — Ты поможешь уговорить нанэт, если она станет запрещать? — не выдержал наконец малыш, просительно заглядывая лорду в глаза. — Я буду слушать и всё выполнять, что ни скажет адар. Обещаю...  
      — Хорошо, мой мальчик, — не выдержал официальности Исильйондо под напором умоляющего взгляда внука. Взглянул на Тинкондиля, прячущего улыбку в уголках губ, на деланно-равнодушного Сарниона и возложил руку на плечо мальчика, скрепляя договор пожатием: — Если твой отец считает, что пора, то так и будет, иньйо. Ты уже почти вырос, Ферарод, и у меня нет причин не доверять ни тебе, ни твоим словам. Если мама будет противиться — я приду поговорить с ней.  
      Мальчик глубоко с облегчением вздохнул и широко улыбнулся:  
      — Поскорей бы весна...  
      Лорд поднялся и кивнул Сарниону:  
      — Ну что ж, ищи наставника, нэссима курумо*. И пусть твой выбор будет в этот раз более удачным. Ступай.  
      Сарнион, поклонившись, поспешил уйти. А Тинкондиля Исильйондо задержал:  
      — Мне нужно ещё поговорить с тобой кое о чём, мой друг.  
      Собиравшийся было последовать за Сарнионом кузнец остановился и подтолкнул сына к дверям:  
      — Беги, йондо. Порадуй пока известиями мать.  
      Когда мальчик вышел, лорд враз посерьёзнел, сложил руки за спиной и задумчиво обошёл вокруг стола.  
      — Так что за дело, браннон? — не удержался Тинкондиль, наблюдая за ним.  
      — Сегодня к нам приехал гонец из Ост-ин-Эдиля. Артадол. Не знаешь его? — Тинкондиль отрицательно покачал головой, перебирая в мыслях имена — многих мастеров Там Мирдайн он неплохо знал, но это имя слышал впервые. Лорд продолжил: — А он наслышан о тебе.  
      — Откуда? — удивился кузнец.  
      — От лорда Келебримбора, который и прислал его сюда.  
      — О... — только и произнёс в изумлении мастер.  
      — Вижу, ты удивлён не меньше меня...  
      — Лорду Келебримбору известны многие мастера. Но никто из нас даже отдалённо не сравнится в искусности с ним, — задумчиво пробормотал кузнец. — Что же привело сюда гонца?  
      — Владыка Келебримбор собирает совет. И упомянул, что хотел бы, чтобы со мной в столицу прибыл и ты.  
      — Я?.. Но зачем? В Ост-ин-Эдиле предостаточно мастеров.  
      — Потому что ты не только великолепный мастер, но и отец наследника моего дома. К тому же, ты не принадлежишь к нолдор. А я подозреваю, что в этот раз на совете речь пойдёт о делах, выходящих далеко за границы земель здешних эльдар.  
      Лорд ещё ни разу на памяти Тинкондиля _так_ не выделял его среди своих эльдар и не поминал разницу между нолдор и синдар. Да и неоткуда было взяться ей, этой разнице, среди тех, кто родился на берегах Эннорат и сроднился за годы бедствий в Гаванях Сириона — а такими были почти все эльдар, последовавшие за Исильйондо к устью Гландуин.  
      — Что ты хочешь этим сказать, браннон? — настороженно поинтересовался Тинкондиль.  
      — Лишь то, мой друг, что не всё и не всегда могут свершить мастера, сколь бы искусны и умелы они не были. Иногда даже самому великому мастеру требуется мудрость и разумный совет... — туманно, словно сам себе, проговорил лорд и глубоко вздохнул. Поднял взгляд на ничего не понимающего кузнеца и чуть улыбнулся — с грустью и сожалением при виде выражения его лица. — Поедешь со мной, Тинкондиль. Отложи свои работы до весны — владыка ждёт. Едем завтра, а по возвращении я обещаю тебе поддержку в твоих планах и делах, — добавил он, пытаясь скрасить нежданные новости.  
      Но сказанные слова уже заронили в сердце Тинкондиля семена тревоги.  
      И до самого Ост-ин-Эдиля, куда выехали на рассвете браннон Исильйондо с Артадолом в сопровождении десятка воинов и помрачневшего немногословного кузнеца, вихрь мыслей, догадок и предположений не давал покоя.  
      Что понадобилось от него, простого мастера-оружейника, величайшему из мастеров Дома Мирдайн, сотворившему когда-то непревзойдённые дары всем народам Эннорат?..  
  
  


* * *

  
      Ост-ин-Эдиль — шумный, дымный, звонкий — бурлил жизнью и в центре, и на окраинах. Работа в многочисленных кузнях не прекращалась ни днём, ни ночью, то выстилая низину Сираннон сизой туманной дымкой, то расцвечивая её всплесками ярких огней. Стройные белоснежные башни города виднелись издалека, сквозь распахнутые ворота двигались вереницы повозок и путников, среди которых немало было и наугим. Низкорослые бородачи степенно вышагивали по дороге рядом с повозками, спускаясь от врат своего подгорного владения к городу, бродили среди торговых палаток рыночной площади, сидели за столами придорожных таверн и громко спорили с кем-то в лабиринтах мастерских. Ост-ин-Эдиль — пёстрый и громкий — жил и шумел. Лишь в самом Доме Мирдайн царила необычная тишина и уже несколько дней не разжигали горнов лучшие из лучших кузнецов Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.  
      Лучшие из лучших кр **у** гом сидели за пустыми столами во внутреннем дворе библиотеки Мирдайн, изредка переговариваясь и задумчиво разглядывая постамент в центре, на котором под лучами скупого зимнего солнца посверкивали ряды колец: девять, шесть**, три...  
      — Но почему, владыка? Почему ты решил собрать нас всех лишь сейчас? — спросил темноволосый эльда, прибывший последним на совет. Он явился к воротам города лишь сегодня рано утром. И стража, по-видимому ожидавшая его приезда, тут же проводила гостя-лорда в Дом Мирдайн — его и прибывшего с ним светловолосого кузнеца. — Ведь уже немало времени мы знаем, какую опасность храним в этих стенах.  
      — Потому, браннон Исильойондо, что нужно решать. — Голос лорда Келебримбора, владыки Эрегиона и главы Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, всегда глубокий и сильный, сейчас звучал глухо и устало. — Пришло время решать, друзья. Я не в силах исправить то, что сотворено, и не в праве решить всё сам...  
      — Ты ищешь совета, браннон. Но что мы можем тебе сказать? — подал голос один из мастеров, задумчиво бродивший по дворику за спинами сидящих эльдар. Он прошёл к центру до постамента, остановился неподалёку и протянул руку к рядам колец. Провёл ладонью над сияющими сокровищами и тяжело вздохнул, так и не прикоснувшись к ним. — Мы уже говорили когда-то об этом. Уничтожить — лучшее решение для всех нас. Но кто решится на этот шаг?  
      Келебримбор молчал. Лишь поставил руку на подлокотник кресла и устало прикрыл ладонью глаза.  
      — Кто сможет сделать это? — повторил мастер и, так и не дождавшись от хмурых лордов ответа, отошёл от постамента и снова зашагал кругами за их спинами.  
      На его место к центру двора прошёл светловолосый синда. Владыка шевельнулся и отнял руку от лица, наблюдая за мастером. Тот постоял, молча разглядывая ровные ряды колец, и поднял на лорда Исильйондо полный сожаления взгляд. Губы лорда дрогнули в немом вопросе, кузнец отрицательно покачал головой. Келебримбор разочарованно выдохнул и отвернулся, потирая лоб и пряча ото всех глаза.  
      — Мы не сумеем сделать этого. Никто из нас... — пробормотал сидящий за столом один из мастеров. Он спрятал лицо в ладонях и повторил: — Никто... Слишком многое... столько надежд...  
      — Тогда почему бы и дальше не скрывать их в сокровищнице Мирдайн? — Исильйондо, которого всегда влекли книги и знания, всё же понимал привязанность кузнецов к творениям металла и огня.  
      — Потому, мой друг, что их потребовали отдать. — Слова владыки, как горное эхо, прокатились по притихшему дворику, оставив после себя гнетущую тишину и зарождающийся страх. Даже свет солнца, казалось, померк, а в тени белоснежных портиков и колоннад шевельнулась древняя тьма.  
      — Если тебе нужен мудрый совет, браннон Келебримбор, — негромко заговорил Исильйондо, — то не только твои мастера могут его дать. Есть и иные мудрецы, и не все они живут сейчас среди нас....  
      Келебримбор встрепенулся, вскинул голову и поймал пристальный взгляд.  
      — И приходят времена, когда стоит забыть старые обиды и искать помощи у всех, кто способен её дать, — медленно продолжил Исильйондо, тщательно подбирая слова. — Быть может, стоит просить совета и прощения в других землях. И кто знает, какие советы могут дать там...  
      — Я уже думал об этом, мой друг, — тихо отозвался Келебримбор, — думал не раз. И не единожды сожалел о том, что сделал и наговорил тогда... Но... сожалениям не исправить содеянного. Простят ли меня там? Согласятся ли выслушать? После моей гордыни, после всех споров и пренебрежения... после изгнания... Примут ли меня?  
      — Ты не узнаешь об этом, владыка, пока не испробуешь, — снова заговорил бродящий по залу мастер. Он остановился напротив Келебримбора и твёрдо произнёс: — Исильйондо верно говорит. Нужно попытаться. Если ты решишься — я поеду с тобой. Вместе возмущались — вместе и вину будем признавать.  
      Сидящие за столами советники зашептались, некоторые согласно закивали.  
      — Владыка, Миргол прав, — произнёс один из мастеров, переглянувшись с сидящими неподалёку товарищами. — Если потребуется, я тоже пойду.  
      — Да...  
      — ...я тоже...  
      — И я...  
      Келебримбор оглядел присутствующих, и под его взглядом пробежавшийся по двору говор стих.  
      — Да будет так! — почти прежним голосом, звучно и твёрдо произнёс владыка, вставая. — Благодарю за совет, друзья! Я верю, что мудрость не позволит бренниль Галадриэль отвернуться от нас. Мы выедем через четыре дня. Со мной поедут те, кому хорошо известны подземные пути через чертоги Хадходрон. Нави от имени короля Дурина обещал помощь и проводников, но всё же разумным будет по возможности избегать случайностей. И не стоит будоражить город лишними разговорами о совете и прочих делах, — хмуро договорил он и замолчал, окинув долгим взглядом примолкших эльдар.  
      Зашелестели одежды, заскрипели отодвигаемые кресла, зашуршали на дорожках шаги. Один за другим эльфы вставали, склоняли головы в согласии словам владыки и покидали двор, исчезая в бесконечных залах и переходах Дома Мирдайн. Лорд Исильйондо поклонился одним из первых. А следом за ним, чуть поколебавшись и поймав выжидающий взгляд владыки, склонился и светловолосый кузнец из синдар, когда-то, ещё в бытность учеником школы Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, неплохо ладивший с подгорным народом. И превосходно знакомый с каменным лабиринтом коридоров и дорог за гостеприимно распахнутыми дверями под горой Карадрас...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*юный умелец  
иньйо - (квен.) внук, потомок.  
йондо - (квен.) сын  
Хадходрон - (синд.) Мория, Кхазад-Дум. Поселение гномов под горой Карадрас.  
**на описываемый в тексте момент одно из гномьих колец уже было отдано королю Мории, Дурину III  
  
В тексте использованы те варианты текстов из "Неоконченных сказаний", согласно которым Галадриэль и Келеборн участвовали в создании Эрегиона и были изгнаны из него в результате восстания Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, подпавших под влияние Аннатара-Саурона.  
Примечания:  
Единое кольцо создано было в 1600 году Второй Эпохи. Война Эрегиону - объявлена в 1693 году. Три эльфийских кольца были сокрыты до вторжения, хотя точная дата не упоминается.  



	4. Глава 4

      Тусклые лучи заходящего солнца, отражённые множеством потайных зеркал подземного города наугрим, едва-едва разгоняли сумрачные тени, клубящиеся под арочными сводами каменных чертогов. Но веренице эльфов, пятый день идущих через владения друзей-наугрим, вполне хватало и этого бледного, размытого света, чтобы в должной мере оценить великолепие и роскошь парадных залов Хадходрон.  
      День угасал. Где-то там, далеко на поверхности, наступала ночь, рассыпая пригоршни ярких звёзд над зубцами Карадрас, но здесь один за другим зажигались фонари. Спрятанные в толще камня, под полупрозрачными плитами стен, развешанные над головой и обрамляющие сияющей каймой ровную дорогу — от чертога до чертога, через лестницы и переходы, по балюстрадам галерей, колоннам и мостам, — яркие огни вспыхивали по мере продвижения отряда эльдар и медленно гасли позади них, скрывая во тьме явленные на время чудеса. Казалось, что живой свет бежит перед отрядом, указывая путь, направляя, ободряя, ведя. И не единожды за время пути то один, то другой эльф из тех, кто вызвался идти с владыкой Келебримбором через подземный Карадрас, восхищённо таил дыхание и украдкой вздыхал, любуясь искусством, с каким наугрим заставляли светиться сам камень, отдавая собранный с поверхности солнечный свет.  
      Проводники-хозяева лишь посмеивались втихомолку в густые бороды, сменяли друг друга и вели гостей всё дальше, в глубь лабиринта высеченных в теле скал коридоров, по раскинувшимся над бездонными пропастями мостам, мимо водопадов, запертых массивных дверей и играющих всеми цветами радуги пещер.  
      Бесконечно-долгий переход под высокими сводами без чистой синевы небес начинал угнетать и эльдар, и их привыкших к просторам Эрегиона коней. Эльфы Келебримбора, каждый из которых уже не раз бывал в подгорном царстве наугрим, понимали, что выбранный гномами-проводниками путь петляет и ветвится далеко в стороне от основной дороги, связывающей Западные и Восточные Врата — вырастающие на пути отряда чертоги никто из эльдар никогда не видал. Цель хозяев — поразить воображение гостей — тоже стала быстро ясна. Но никто не роптал. Эльфы держали догадки при себе, выражали неподдельное восхищение искусством мастеров и неутомимо шли, оставляя за спиной мили подземной дороги и потрясающие результаты упорного труда хозяев. Не время выражать недовольство, выигранные день-два не избавят от тех тревог, что толкнули в неблизкий путь, и не исправят совершённых ошибок. И ничего уже не может быть хуже, чем потерять сейчас друзей — ближайших по духу, мастерству и знаниям, способных многое понять...  
      Из таких размышлений никто из вошедших в Западные Врата Кхазад-Дум эльдар — ни сам лорд Келебримбор, ни сопровождающий его отряд — не отверг приглашение короля Дурина осмотреть новые залы, полюбоваться Великой Лестницей и оценить великолепие каскадов водопадов, сбегающих в бездну к, наверное, самым корням Хитаэглир. «Ненадолго заглянуть...» — сказал при встрече король Дурин. Но даже на пятый день пути всё ещё не брезжил свет, всегда виднеющийся у Восточных Врат...  
  
      — А здесь мы остановимся, браннон Келебримбор, — низкий голос короля Дурина, шагавшего впереди отряда с владыкой Эрегиона, привлёк внимание разом всех эльдар.  
      — Твои владения бескрайни и безгранично прекрасны, мой друг, и мы готовы идти и дальше, любуясь трудами мастерства ваших гондхиррим*, — учтиво ответил Келебримбор, вызвав громкий хохот короля.  
      — Ты был терпелив, мэллон, но больше я не стану задерживать вас. Да и нечего больше показывать гостям. Пока что нечего, — многозначительно прибавил он, сделав едва уловимый знак провожатым.  
      И тут же, как по волшебству, как и во все минувшие с момента входа в подземное царство дни, вокруг отряда вырос лагерь — появившиеся откуда-то из боковых полутёмных проходов и из-за неприметных дверей хозяева быстро обеспечили гостям и стол, и свет, и ночлег.  
      — Не устаю восхищаться, мой друг! У тебя всё продумано просто великолепно, — не удержался от восклицания Келебримбор, вызвав новый раскат смеха короля наугрим.  
      — Для друзей, хир Келебримбор, только для друзей, — произнёс Дурин, взмахом руки приглашая гостей к позднему ужину. — Садитесь, мэллин, разделите наш хлеб. Завтра к утру вы будете уже у Восточных Врат.  
      — Благодарю за гостеприимство, мой друг, — вежливо поклонился владыка Эрегиона, первым принимая приглашение. И воздавая должное предусмотрительности наугрим — нет ни малейшего сомнения, что в случае нужды или опасности гостеприимно освещённые коридоры вмиг могут обернуться непроходимыми ловушками, а из-за каждой потайной двери врагам прилетит смерть...  
      — Всё для друзей... — пробормотал ещё раз довольный похвалами гостей король — новые залы, только-только законченные, нашли достойных ценителей, а произвести впечатление на соседей-эльдар... Что может быть лучше?..  
      Одобрительно глянув на своих перешептывающихся и втихомолку посмеивающихся мастеров, король Дурин присоединился к предложенной гостям трапезе. И долго той ночью ещё разносило подгорное эхо хвалебные речи, праздные разговоры, громкие голоса и смех по гулким лабиринтам подземных чертогов. А после, когда небольшой отряд снова тронулся в путь, до самых Восточных Врат эльфов провожало скрытое в камне сияние и едва уловимая мелодия, звучащая где-то в невыразимой дали — наверное, именно та, что слышали только искусные мастера, высекая и обустраивая неприступное жилище в теле скал...  
_____________________________  
* гондхиррим (синд.) — владыки камня.  
  
  


* * *

  
      Каменистая долина за Восточными вратами Кхазад Дум встретила эльдар неприветливым сырым туманом и мелким моросящим дождём. Лошади, поначалу рвущиеся наружу, под открытый простор небес, вскоре стали недовольно фыркать и мотать головами, безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от оседающих в гривах капель дождя. Серый камень, выступающие из тумана валуны, серая лента реки, теряющаяся в необозримой дали, и серое небо, низко нависшее над долиной — такой предстала гостям из-за гор долина Нандухирион. И никто из них даже не пытался разглядеть звёзды в бесконечной серой глубине Келед Зарам.  
      Отряд владыки Эрегиона ехал на юг, шаги лошадей вязли в сыром тумане, а эльфы, изредка переглядываясь, всё сильнее беспокоились предстоящим. Лорд Келебримбор мрачно молчал. И казалось, что даже воздух становится тяжелее и плотнее, с трудом проникая в стиснутую волнением и виной грудь...  
      Тряхнув головой, светловолосый синда глубоко вздохнул и шумно выдохнул. Тёплое дыхание на мгновение сгустилось у его лица облачком пара и развеялось, сливаясь с тягучим туманом. Осторожное касание южного ветра принесло на несколько восхитительных мгновений сладостный запах далёкого леса — густой, глубинный, тёрпкий и пряный, давно оставшийся далеко в прошлом, но всё ещё желанный и памятный. Он отвлёк на время от тяжёлых раздумий и подарил давние воспоминания — колышущиеся над головой ветви, мягкая трава под ногами, серебристые от росы листья, мелькающие меж необъятных стволов огоньки и кружащиеся на полянах пары в лёгких струящихся одеждах... _Песни леса, голоса птиц, мерцание углей... Жар горна, послушно меняющийся металл и счастье... Счастье созидания, распирающая грудь радость творца... Громкая ругань и спор — тот, последний, когда высокая светловолосая эллет резко развернулась и покинула совет, окинув перекрикивающих друг друга мастеров гневным уничижительным взглядом. Навсегда... И потом, как пустая попытка оправдаться — требуем изгнать..._  
      Синда снова тряхнул головой, обрывая закольцованный поток мыслей, и поймал сочувственный взгляд едущего рядом темноволосого лорда.  
      — Ничего, Тинкондиль, не ты это начал. Не тебе и ответ держать... — почти беззвучно прошептал лорд, чуть касаясь плеча кузнеца.  
      — Что я могу сделать? Зачем мне было ехать с вами, браннон Исильйондо? Я отдал бы многое, чтобы тех слов не было сказано, чтобы повернуть время вспять... Но сейчас... что мне делать сейчас?  
      — Просить помощи и поддержки, Тинкондиль, помощи и поддержки. Как всем нам. И молить высшие силы о прощении...  
      Кузнец покосился на лорда и встретил его спокойный мудрый взгляд. А ведь Исильйондо вообще никак не был причастен к тем давним событиям, и никогда не имел дел с изделиями Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. И он был одним из немногих, кто осуждал тот давний спор... И вот он едет. Едет просить прощения за деяния, которых не совершал. Ради спокойствия, ради процветания народа, ради своей земли... На мгновение перед Тинкондилем мелькнуло лицо сына, а южный ветер мазнул по щеке и пахнул особенно сладко — совсем как губы Хэльваривен... Если понадобится, он тоже готов — готов просить, молить, виниться и оправдываться. За всех — за тех, кто кричал об изгнании тогда, за тех, кто слушал наставления «дарителя» и беспрекословно их принимал. За тех, кто остался за горами. И за тех, кто ждёт.  
      И пусть Валар подарят мудрость всем владыкам, лордам и советникам соседствующих земель и дадут возможность исправить сотворённое тогда...  
  
  


* * *

  
      Лес манил и звал. Шептал, уговаривал и приглашал. И невозможно было противиться его зову — древнему, глубинному, мощному — растекающемуся теплом по венам и заставляющему дрожать сердце в неясных предчувствиях. Он и не стал противиться — свернул к тёмной стене облетевших деревьев, едва покинул чертоги браннона Малгалада. Вернее, владыки Амдира, как уже не раз за последний день подсказывал сам себе. Но память упрямо цеплялась за прошлое и настойчиво подсовывала былые имена. И пусть здешний лес во многом отличался от того, родного и исчезнувшего, но всё же он тоже был древним, напоённым такой же силой и так же умел шептать. И звать... и касаться самой фэа отринувшего себя и былую жизнь сына лаэгрим...  
      Мощёная белым камнем дорожка, узкая и извилистая, уводила Тинкондиля от берега говорливой реки всё дальше — вглубь пустынного, дремлющего зимним сном леса. Густой туман на мгновение расступался и тотчас же смыкался за спиной, принимая в прохладные объятия, клубясь и покачиваясь в такт неспешным шагам и выплывающим из глубины памяти образам — лицам, однажды оброненным фразам, деяниям... Поток воспоминаний захлёстывал, тянул в водоворот то вины и раскаяния, то радости и надежды. И только шепчущий в дымке лес, казалось, мог облегчить и утишить бурю в сердце, словно вбирая в себя часть эмоций медленно бредущего кузнеца.  
      В землях нандор посланников Эрегиона встретили спокойно и приветливо — правда, без особого восторга или радушия, но его никто из гостей и не ждал. Владыка Амдир с юных лет славился мудростью и дальновидностью, а его талант управлять народом явно и в полной мере раскрылся в здешних лесах — ему подчинялись с радостью и беспрекословно, его любили и уважали, и, как легко можно было прочесть по окружающим и советникам, не зря. Когда-то лорд погибшего Дориата, а ныне правитель нандор у Великой реки, Амдир дружелюбно принял и внимательно выслушал гостей-эльдар, вежливо предложил отдых и стол. Но едва уловил причины, толкнувшие их проделать неблизкий путь, тут же остановил речь лорда Келебримбора и бросил короткий взгляд на высокую светловолосую леди, равнодушно наблюдающую за взволнованными гостями, так и не сумевшими совладать с собой до конца. «Ты расскажешь это не мне, браннон, — обронил Малгалад, вставая. — Расскажи тому, кому важнее об этом знать...» Он ещё раз взглянул на высокую леди, поймал лёгкий кивок согласия и покинул зал, уводя с собой и советников, и прибывших эльдар. Оставляя скованных прошлыми обидами леди Галадриэль и лорда Келебримбора с глазу на глаз.  
      И пока сородичи, бывшие когда-то единомышленниками и близкими друзьями, беседовали наедине, прибывшие с Келебримбором эльдар разбрелись по поселению. Вскоре любопытство пересилило молчаливую отчуждённость между ними и хозяевами-нандор и то тут, то там завязались беседы и знакомства, зазвучали вопросы. И звонкие голоса разнесли вдоль берега реки, где располагалось большинство мастерских, удивление, восклицания, обрывки разговоров и взаимный интерес. Лишь Тинкондиль не нашёл успокоения мечущимся мыслям среди мастеров и, поддавшись древнему, полузабытому, глубинному зову, ушёл в лес. И оказался прав...  
      С каждым шагом тревоги отступали, голос леса убаюкивал страхи, печаль и вину — как в далёком детстве, как было всегда, — а вскоре кузнец поймал себя на том, что улыбается. Задумчиво, мечтательно, едва-едва, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы в душе воцарились мир и покой, а проделанный путь перестал казаться бесполезным и безнадёжным. Мудрые найдут выход, на то они и владыки, чтобы подобное решать...  
      Дорога пошла вверх, туман поредел, и впереди меж тёмными стволами деревьев замелькали ярко-жёлтые пятна — словно осень не пожелала покидать остывающий зимний лес, а пригрелась у его корней под защитой могучих древесных великанов, расцветив подлесок россыпью золота.  
      Подойдя достаточно близко к золотистому мареву, чтобы разглядеть подробности, Тинкондиль в удивлении остановился. Присел, разглядывая поближе, и протянул руку, в растерянности тронув растущий у дороги небольшой саженец — тонкостволый, стройный, в ажуре резной листвы, трепещущей от касаний ветра и подмигивающей золотисто-серебряными бликами. Никогда ещё кузнецу, родившемуся и выросшему в зелёных лесах Оссирианда, не доводилось видеть такой красоты. Как зачарованный, он любовался изящным деревцем, пытаясь запомнить узор необычной листвы и очертания кроны, а затем поднял взгляд вдаль — золотые островки сияли вдоль всей дороги и дальше, по склону высокого холма, в местах вырубок. Погладив ещё раз бархатистую светло-серую кору деревца, Тинкондиль собрался уходить, когда резкий вздох ветра пробежал по полупрозрачной кроне и стряхнул с тонкой ветки золотой лист. Быстро протянув ладонь, кузнец поймал нежданный подарок, мысленно благодаря лес — как ни хотелось получить такой хрупкий дар, сам он никогда не решился бы его сорвать.  
      Переполненный удовлетворением и радостью нежданной находки, мастер сделал несколько шагов в сторону холма, вертя в пальцах дар леса, и внезапно остановился — он был не один. Невидимый поначалу с дороги за могучим стволом и, по-видимому, не замечавший ничего вокруг, с холма легко сбежал эльда. И тоже резко остановился, вглядываясь в стоящего у дороги кузнеца.  
      Тинкондиль вежливо поклонился. Отвернулся, собираясь уйти, и сделал несколько шагов, не отрывая глаз от подрагивающего в пальцах листа.  
      — Хэтуиль?.. — неуверенно раздалось за спиной.  
      Кузнец вздрогнул и приостановился.  
      — Хэтуиль?!  
      Тинкондиль обернулся.  
      Перед ним стоял светловолосый эльда с прозрачно-бирюзовыми глазами и улыбался, с уверенностью зовя давно забытым именем и, как обычно, чуть надменно выгнув бровь.  
      — Таурдир? — не веря своим глазам недоверчиво прошептал Тинкондиль, вглядываясь в улыбчивое лицо. — Таурдир! — уже с уверенностью повторил он.  
      — Сигильтаур, — эльф приложил руку к груди и чуть насмешливо поклонился, словно знакомясь. — Меня зовут Сигильтаур… теперь.  
      — Тинкондиль… — кузнец в точности повторил его жест. Но не удержался первым и вскинул голову в радостном удивлении, встретив по-прежнему выжидающий взгляд. — Я… я рад видеть тебя, Таурдир, — развёл руками мастер и тут же одёрнул себя: — …браннон Сигильтаур.  
      Ответом ему был звонкий смех. Встреченный эльда раскинул руки и широко улыбнулся, а Тинкондиль не стал церемониться — приблизился к нему и крепко сжал плечо.  
      — Сколько лет, мой друг, сколько лет… — услышал кузнец чуть дрогнувший голос. — Мы уж и не знали, что сталось с тобой — разные слухи доходят до наших земель, и верить, как я сейчас вижу, можно лишь тем, в которых убедился сам…  
  
  


* * *

  
      В открытой беседке над обрывом говорливой реки было сыро. Порывы ветра доносили сюда шум и голоса из поселения. Громко журчала вода на перекатах, разгоняя течение перед встречей с тёмно-синими водами Великой реки. Но двум эльфам, уединившимся за полупустым столом, это не мешало вести негромкий разговор. Стоящий между ними высокий кувшин постепенно пустел, солнце клонилось в закат, разливая золото по воде, а они всё говорили и говорили — то торопливо стараясь рассказать как можно больше из пережитого за долгие годы, то замолкая и тщательно подбирая слова, разглядывая друг друга и перебирая воспоминания.  
_Дориат... кровь и гибель — слишком многих, слишком дорогих... разных... исход из разорённых земель... новый дом и новая жизнь — для всех, кто пережил..._  
      Отпив очередной глоток вина, Тинкондиль взглянул на собеседника:  
      — Значит, теперь твой дом здесь? Хорошее место, Та... Сигильтаур, красивая земля, да и этот лес... — он снова запнулся, отпил вина и продолжил: — А ваш владыка Амдир всегда умел...  
      — О, нет, Тинкондиль! — перебил его эльда, тоже делая глоток. — Это владения Амдира, а я... мы... — поправил он себя, — мы нашли приют ещё дальше к востоку. На том берегу Андуина — и не меньше красоты есть и в тех лесах.  
      — «Мы»?  
      — Эльнир, Маэнтар, Аркелег,— задумчиво начал перечислять Сигильтаур, отставив кружку и загибая пальцы, — я, Филегэль тоже, — он улыбнулся, — да почти все, кто решился тогда уйти. Кое-кто осел здесь, кое-кто ушёл ещё дальше. Орофер не пожелал оставаться в здешних лесах, и мы переселились за реку. — Он помолчал и бросил на кузнеца быстрый взгляд. — А мы ведь считали, что ты погиб... До нас доходили разные слухи, а Тэлькар с Лумдинэль, когда присоединились к нам, утверждали, что видели, как ты упал и...  
      — Я был тогда ранен, — кивнул Тинкондиль, поморщившись и явно не радуясь воспоминаниям. — Потом, уже в Гаванях, меня выходили целители. А потом я ушел за горы и моим домом стали кузни...  
      — Ты всегда любил это ремесло, — с усмешкой подхватил его собеседник, радуясь возможности сменить тему беседы.  
      — Люблю и сейчас.  
      — И сделал свой выбор, Тинкондиль, как я вижу. Между лесом и металлом, между воздухом и огнём, — добавил он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд.  
      Кузнец лишь молча кивнул, подтверждая его слова, и на некоторое время повисло молчание.  
      — Вы долго пробудете здесь? — спросил Сигильтаур после некоторых раздумий.  
      — Не знаю, как решит владыка, — Тинкондиль вскинул на собеседника взгляд. — Но задерживаться нам не стоит. А что?  
      — Мой дом за рекой, и я рад был бы принимать в нём тебя.  
      Тинкондиль хмыкнул и покачал головой:  
      — Спасибо за приглашение, мэллон, но я лучше откажусь. И вряд ли твой Владыка будет так же мне рад, как и ты... — Поймав выжидающий взгляд Сигильтаура, Тинкондиль тяжело вздохнул и пояснил: — Он ведь наверняка не забыл, кто ворвался в его дом тогда и?..  
      — Нет, конечно, — в голосе эльда дрогнула давняя печаль.  
      — Я женился, Сигильтаур. Женился, и отныне мой дом и моя семья среди нолдор. А браннон Орофер...  
      — Понятно, мой друг, не стоит мне пояснять.  
      Они снова разом замолчали, словно прислушиваясь к шуму воды — может быть, в глубине сердца храня надежду, что она смоет давние беды, кровь, ссоры, клятвы и смерть. Ветер вздохнул над их головами, заскреблись облетевшие лозы на крыше, взметнулась в уголке беседки старая пожухлая листва.  
      Тинкондиль оторвался от разглядывания алой поверхности вина в кружке и поднял на Сигильтаура взгляд.  
      — У меня есть сын...  
      Собеседник оживился и ответил улыбкой:  
      — И как ты его назвал?  
      — Ферарод.  
      — В память о прошлом?  
      — Да. — Он помолчал и спросил: — А ты?  
      — Я? — Сигильтаур нахмурился и недоуменно моргнул, словно пытаясь отрешиться от своих мыслей и вникнуть в суть вопроса, и, наконец, отозвался: — Ах, нет, я не женат.  
      — Неужели и здесь не нашлось никого под стать браннону Таурдиру! — негромко засмеялся кузнец, вызвав мимолётную улыбку и на лице друга.  
      — Рано об этом говорить...  
      — Как знаешь, мэллон, но я не передам тебе, какое это счастье... Вот, взгляни, — он снял с шеи висящий под одеждой медальон, раскрыл его и повернул к собеседнику, — мой сын и моя жена.  
      Эльда несколько минут пристально вглядывался в изображения темноволосого малыша и красивой сероглазой эллет, а затем вернул медальон:  
      — Я рад. Очень за тебя рад, мой друг. Твой сын...  
      — Похож на меня лишь взглядом, — договорил за него Тинкондиль. — Внешне — да. Но совсем скоро, когда придёт весна, он унаследует и мои умения, и мои навыки, а не только глаза.  
      Сигильтаур мягко улыбнулся:  
      — Ты будешь учить его своему мастерству?  
      — Он хочет этого больше всего на свете. Как и я...  
      — Это прекрасно, Тинкондиль. Пусть удача сопутствует тебе в жизни и в делах...  
      — Спасибо, Сигильтаур.  
      — Ты не жалеешь о своём выборе?  
      — Я не жалел об этом ни дня...  
      Со стороны поселения усилился шум, заставляя собеседников прекратить разговоры, отставить почти пустой кувшин, оторваться от мыслей и встать из-за стола. Звонкий сигнал рога разлетелся от чертогов владыки Амдира. К высокому крыльцу главного дома заспешила стража, а за ними — разошедшиеся по посёлку мастера. Открылась дверь главного дома, выпуская лорда Келебримбора и леди Галадриэль. Между ними, приотстав на шаг, шёл владыка Амдир, хмурясь и что-то быстро говоря. Келебримбор остановился, обернулся, приложил руку к груди и поклонился. А затем задержал на леди Галадриэль долгий взгляд. Она согласно кивнула и ободряюще тронула его плечо. Келебримбор снова поклонился и поспешил к конюшням — мимо выстроившейся стражи и своих эльдар-мастеров, на ходу отдавая распоряжения и явно торопясь.  
      — Мне пора, как видишь, мой друг, — кивнул в сторону поднявшейся суматохи Тинкондиль. — Рад был повидать тебя.  
      — Предложение погостить остаётся неизменным, когда бы не свела нас снова судьба.  
Кузнец засмеялся и хлопнул друга по плечу:  
      — Может быть, однажды я всё же загляну к тебе. Но лучше пусть это будет тогда, когда в твоём доме появится хозяйка. А пока...  
      — А пока что ты слишком увлечён своими планами, Хэтуиль, — не удержался Сигильтаур, зовя кузнеца старым именем, и крепко обнял на прощание. — Счастливой тебе весны, мэллонэн. А я всё же прихвачу домой здешнего вина и буду ждать.  
      — Наваэр, мэллон.  
      — Navaer, а pid Elbereth egleria pad con.**  
      Тинкондиль почти бегом поспешил к конюшням, где уже один за другим выводили мастера своих коней.  
      Лорд Исильйондо протянул припозднившемуся кузнецу поводья:  
      — Старый друг? — только и спросил он, поглядывая на взмахнувшего на прощание рукой светловолосого эльфа, стоящего почти у пристани, поодаль от собравшихся на дороге стражей-нандор и приближенных владыки Амдира.  
      — Очень старый, — обронил Тинкондиль. — Друг ещё по тем временам, когда моим домом был Оссирианд.  
      Исильйондо искоса глянул на кузнеца, расслышав в его голосе нотки то ли сожаления, то ли печали, но ничего не прочёл на спокойном лице кузнеца.  
      — Всё разрешилось? Что решили владыки? — спросил Тинкондиль через несколько мгновений, замечая, как изменился браннон Келебримбор — словно долгая беседа принесла долгожданные плоды, и надежды, возлагаемые на весь неблизкий путь, оправдались.  
      — Не знаю, мой друг. Не уверен до конца. Но, как я понимаю, мудрым советом и вниманием владыку не обошли. И я очень надеюсь, что старые распри остались отныне в прошлом. Пусть Валар благоволят нашим делам...  
      — Да будет так... — согласился с облегчением Тинкондиль, бросая последний взгляд на притихший древний лес и выезжая вслед за эльдар Эрегиона на прямую дорогу к Хитаэглир — к новому дому, новой жизни, новым мечтам.  
      Лес прошелестел, прощаясь, осыпал отъезжающих в ночь эльдар холодной росой. И уже с вершины холма, почти на границе обжитых земель нандор, Тинкондилю мимолётно явился золотисто-размытый свет — должно быть, там, где набирали силу юные неувядающие деревца с серебристой корой и необычными, удивительно-прекрасными резными листьями...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*гондхиррим - (синд.) "владыки камня"  
** Navaer, а pid Elbereth egleria pad con. — До свидания, и пусть Эльберет благословит ваш путь.  
  
Дориат - королевство синдар в 1 эпохе, разоренное сыновьями Фэанора в попытке заполучить сильмариль.  
Оссирианд - лес в Беллерианде, где жили Зелёные эльфы или, как звали их синдар Дориата, народ лаэгрим.  
Нандор - народ эльфов, населявший леса к востоку от Мглистых гор.  
  
В тексте использована версия из "Неоконченных сказаний", согласно которой правители будущего Лориэна и Мирквуда были родом из разорённого Дориата.  
Галадриэль начала выращивать деревья мэллирн в будущем Лотлориэне в середине 2 эпохи, получив их семена из Нуменора через Гиль-Галада.  
  
Имена:  
Хэтуиль - (синд.) примерно "туман весны"  
Таурдир - (синд.) "taur" - "возвышенный, высокий" (в синдарине имеет и другое значение - "лес") и "dir" - "мужчина", частое окончание мужских имён  
Сигильтаур - (синд.) "кинжал леса"  



	5. Глава 5

  
      Дзынннь!.. Вжик!.. дзыннь!.. вжик!.. дзыннь... вжик...  
      Звенел металл, послушно меняясь в умелых руках. Дым мастерских стелился по окраине посёлка — как всегда, как обычно. Но громкое «Дзыннь!», почти не смолкавшее последние месяцы, заставляло время от времени откладывать любые дела, замирать, прислушиваясь к звонкому шуму, напряжённо вглядываться в горизонт и тревожно вздрагивать по ночам.  
      Пришла весна, расцвела земля, обласканная тёплыми ветрами. Встали на крыло лебединые стаи и потянулись в дальние северные края — повинуясь зову, прощаясь громкими криками с гостеприимными землями до следующей зимы. Опустел разлив. И почти так же с приходом весны опустел и посёлок — но не жажда странствий, не любопытство и не зов познания увёл из домов эльдар. В земли Эрегиона с весной пришла война.  
  
_Алые с чёрным одежды, багровый плащ, метущий дорожки внутреннего двора... Он, посланник далёких земель, надменно вошёл в парадные залы Дома Мирдайн, снисходительно, только повинуясь этикету, кивнул на приветствие владыки Келебримбора, нарочито медленно развернул свиток и холодно зачитал отрывистые слова — беспощадные, как приговор, и жёсткие, как приказ. Немедленно... вернуть... требую... иначе... Слова падали увесисто, тяжело, как камни, припечатывая и примолкший совет, и зарождающуюся в сердцах мастеров бурю, и угасающие надежды. Будет война..._  
      Это знали все в Доме Мирдайн, с того момента, как владыка Келебримбор вернулся из-за Хитаэглир. Будет обязательно — иначе к чему все усилия, да и разве можно просто отдать то, во что вложена часть себя? Не бывать такому, изделия мастеров Дома Мирдайн принадлежат только Гвайт-и-Мирдайн! И любым требованиям отказать!  
      Посланник в алых и чёрных одеждах беспрепятственно покинул Ост-ин-Эдиль. Презрительно усмехаясь и прожигая горящим взглядом выпроводивших его лордов эльдар. И ещё до того, как за незваным гостем опустились решётки на въездных воротах города, гонцы понесли чёрные вести — будет война...  
  
      Дзынннь!.. Вжик!.. дзыннь!.. вжик!..  
      Молот плющит и сминает полосу алой стали. Скользит шлифовальный камень по кромке меча. Плывут мысли двух мастеров, исходящих потом в жаркой кузне. Успеть, сковать, заточить, не опоздать. Пока ещё тихо на зелёных просторах щедрых земель Эрегиона и не чернеют у горизонта ни вражеские войска, ни столбы дыма — кроме тех, что взвились над кузнями и мастерскими от Ост-ин-Эдиля до самых тихих и мирных поселений.  
      Жаркое время, горячая пора — и не потому, что солнце всё сильнее припекает зеленеющие поля. Не потому, что не гаснут горны и с рассвета до нового утра сияют огни в мастерских.  
      Просто нужно успеть. Многое успеть...  
      Лорд Исильйондо в отъезде, стража частью уехала с ними, частью отправилась с гонцами к Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. Совсем мало осталось опытных воинов здесь, в посёлке, и нужно учить юношей — уже не ковать, а держать оружие. Сражаться и выживать. Времени мало, поздно размышлять и желать иного...  
      Звенит молот; сталь шипит, сыплет яркие искры и плавится, камень скрежещет: «Вжик... дзыннь...» Главное — успеть. Не опоздать...  
  
      — Тано Тинкондиль! Взгляни... — отложив в сторону шлифовальный брусок, молодой подмастерье протянул стоящему у горна кузнецу сверкающее острой и гладкой, чисто обработанной кромкой оружие.  
      — Сарнион, я больше не твой учитель, — светловолосый кузнец на миг опустил тяжёлый молот и махнул рукавом по лицу, утирая стекающий даже из-под лобной повязки пот, — не зови меня так.  
      — То, что я больше не твой ученик, тано, не значит, что ты перестал быть великолепным мастером, — упрямо выговорил юноша, подчеркнув обращение.  
      Что-то в голосе Сарниона заставило кузнеца, собравшегося было вернуться к работе, остановиться и снова отложить молот. Тинкондиль отошёл от горна, глотнул воды и приблизился к бывшему ученику. Взял из его рук отполированный меч, проверил заточку — неплохо. Хоть чему-то мальчик научился за те годы, что провёл здесь.  
      Покосившись на выжидающе глядящего юношу, Тинкондиль одобрительно кивнул и вернул ему оружие.  
      — Неплохо, мой друг. И уж во всяком случае, лучше, чем когда-то...  
      Сарнион спрятал улыбку — не время сейчас гордиться скупыми похвалами мастера. Редко подобные слова можно было получить от кузнеца, безмерно ценил юноша любое одобрение, но всё же — не время. Он опустил голову и вернулся к работе, заскрипел шлифовальный камень — вскоре ещё один меч ляжет к день ото дня растущей горке оружия на правой от входной двери полке.  
      Тинкондиль немного понаблюдал за его работой, но ничего больше не сказал — не время радоваться и благодарить нежданного помощника, явившегося в мастерскую, лишь только дошли нерадостные вести из Ост-ин-Эдиля и спешно уехал к западным землям лорд Исильйондо. Юноша так и не выбрал себе нового наставника, отказался от предоставленной лордом возможности, вернулся в кузню — не по просьбе, не по указке, а потому, что жизнь привела...  
_Ничего, мальчик, всё у тебя ещё будет, как только пройдут тёмные времена. Как только упокоятся на оружейных стойках в тишине и бездействии сделанные сегодня мечи. И сможешь выбирать по сердцу, а не по долгу — всё, что пожелаешь._  
      Только не смотреть в сторону входа... не поворачиваться и не видеть того, кто упорно ждёт внимания за по-прежнему запретным порогом. Не время, мой дорогой мальчик. Я помню, что обещал, но не сейчас. Однажды... когда придёт другая весна...  
      А пока что нужно успеть.  
      Скоро вернётся лорд Исильйондо — с надеждой ли, с обещаниями или сразу с помощью — не важно. К тому времени у кузнеца должно быть достаточно мечей, что не стыдно вложить в руки стражам лорда, воинам и тренирующимся у разлива молодым бойцам ...  
  
  


* * *

  


_1695 г. В.Э.  
Месяц Гваэрон (март)_

  
      — Сколько их было?  
      — Восемь, браннон.  
      — Больше никого не заметили?  
      — Нет, никого. Патруль от реки тоже вернулся ни с чем.  
      — Плохо... Седлайте коней. Поднимайте отряд Айратара. Где гонец?  
      — В большом зале, браннон. Лекарь осматривает его.  
      — Тогда повременим, пусть отдохнёт. Принесите ему всё, что потребуется. И постель, и поесть!  
      — Да, браннон!  
      Поклонившись, юноша-воин, один из тех, кто последнее время всегда дежурил у главного дома и на заслонах, спешно выставленных вокруг посёлка, исчез в боковом коридоре, выводящем ко внутреннему двору. Лорд Исильйондо на мгновение приостановился, раздумывая — идти в главный зал, пока лекарь не закончил с раненым гонцом, не стоило, а вот предупредить кое-кого...  
      Стремительно сбежав с крыльца, он направился по дороге к дому дочери под звуки сигнальных рогов, поднимающих по тревоге дремлющий посёлок. Сны закончились. То, чего ждали и к чему спешно готовились, началось. Война пришла...  
  
      Дождь звучно стучал по крышам и навесам, словно просясь в зал к ярко горящему огню. Громкий, весенний, щедрый ливень — один из тех, после которых расцветает умытая, сияющая свежестью земля, с шумом лопаются почки на вымокших до черноты ветвях, и клейкие молодые листья наперебой тянутся к ласковому теплу. Пьянящий воздух кажется слаще мёда, в сердце рождаются надежды и восторги. Они растут, растут и ширятся — до тех пор, пока грудь способна вместить дыхание, а затем срываются и разлетаются счастливыми песнями, соперничающими с трелями вернувшихся к гнёздам птиц...  
      Дождь настойчиво будил весну, но сейчас она не рождала ни улыбок на хмурых лицах тех, кто собрался по зову лорда в главном зале, ни счастья в растревоженных сердцах. Не звучали весёлые речи, песни и звонкие голоса, как обычно в эти дни весны. Лишь потрескивал огонь и негромко говорил измождённый раненый гонец, держась за перебинтованную грудь и время от времени глотая подносимый целителем отвар. В напряжённой тишине его голос звучал глухо, а сбивчивые слова рисовали мрачные, безнадёжные картины мира, притаившегося за завесой дождя.  
      Гонец прибыл от владыки Келебримбора, и вести ужасали — пришла война. Это знали. Мрачных известий ждали, готовились по мере умений и сил, но всё же отчаянно надеялись, что враг отступится, не станет нападать — где найдётся войско, способное растоптать мощь и великолепие Ост-ин-Эдиля? За два года бдительной настороженности в землях Эрегиона многое было передумано, многие надежды родились и втайне крепли в сердцах... Изредка являвшиеся одиночки-лазутчики быстро перестали являть серьёзную угрозу настороженным посёлкам под охраной ставших обязательными патрулей. Жизнь была почти как раньше... до сегодняшней ночи.  
      А сегодня пришла война...  
      Гонец медленно говорил, рассказывая об увиденном и пережитом, но пока ещё неизведанном теми, кто жил вдали от центра Эрегиона — о бесконечной стене чёрного войска, перекрывшего дороги и проходы к горам; о безжизненных пепелищах на месте цветущих когда-то земель; о войске, что пытается спешно собрать по всем землям эльдар владыка Келебримбор; о том, что помощь из западных гаваней уже идёт, но никто не может сказать, можно ли вообще помочь... И о том, что где-то там, у самых гор, всё же успели преградить путь врагу несколько лордов, чью судьбу несложно предугадать...  
      Тинкондиль молча, как и все вокруг, слушал гонца, изредка бросая на Исильйондо вопросительные взгляды. Но и лорд молчал — лишь с каждым услышанным словом всё сильнее мрачнел и хмурился, скользя невидящим взглядом по зале и собравшимся эльдар. «Какое право у меня решать... кого отправить на смерть... и где она ждёт...» — мысли лорда легко читались на лице. И Тинкондиль не удержался:  
      — Браннон Исильйондо, мы не сможем... остаться в стороне! Прикажи!..  
      Исильйондо вздрогнул и поднял решительный взгляд, отметая опасения и пряча подальше сомнения — в самые недоступные глубины стальных глаз.  
      — Мы ждали этого, друзья. И ты прав, Тинкондиль — как бы далеко не был сейчас враг, в стороне мы не останемся. На рассвете я поведу тех, кто пожелает, в Ост-ин-Эдиль по зову владыки.  
      — Я с тобой, браннон, — выступил вперёд один из приближенных к лорду стражей, Айратар — нолдо опытный в военном деле и переживший вместе с лордом многое ещё с тех времён, когда рушились их жизни под ударами Чёрного Вала. — Мы готовы, как всегда, — добавил он, уловив за спиной одобрение стражей своего отряда, настроение которых умел распознавать без лишних слов, — по твоему слову, в любой день и час!  
      — И я, — не остался в стороне и молодой страж, только-только вставший во главе отряда юношей, — мы тоже готовы! Если потребуется...  
      — Погоди, Наутар, — остановил его порыв лорд, чуть поморщившись, — у тебя и без того дел хватает. Со мной пойдут только те, кто видел битвы...  
      — Не за стенами заграждений, — дерзко осмелился закончить за лорда Айратар, заставив молодого стража вспыхнуть.  
      Исильйондо поднял руку, мгновенно гася готовящуюся перепалку:  
      — Не время сейчас так говорить, — он холодно глянул на Айратара, и тот в ответ молча поклонился, отводя взгляд. — Юный или покрывший себя давней славой... какое это имеет значение сейчас?  
      — Прости, браннон, — страж снова поклонился, а затем неожиданно приложил руку к груди и повернулся к молодому стражу, склонив голову, — прости и ты, Наутар.  
      Тот вспыхнул ещё сильнее — уже от столь невероятных извинений воителя, на которого стремился походить с детских лет, — и тоже поклонился.  
      Тинкондиль лишь покачал головой, глядя на них — невозможно представить, что будет, окажись эти двое рядом на поле боя...  
      Исильйондо, похоже, тоже думал так.  
      — Наутар, останешься в посёлке, — непререкаемым тоном приказал он. И видя, как изменилось лицо юноши, добавил уже мягче: — Здесь тоже понадобятся защитники. Если все уйдут, кто позаботится о наших домах?  
      Сцепив зубы, юноша промолчал.  
      — Лучше тебя, браннон, никто, — громко и неожиданно раздались уверенные слова, заставив многие взгляды обратиться к заговорившему кузнецу. — Лучше, если это сделаешь ты. И все мы здесь уйдём с лёгким сердцем, если оставим наши семьи на тебя.  
      — Да!..  
      — Верно!..  
      — Так и есть...  
      — ...и не поспорить... — эхом пролетело по зале, и лорд растерянно замер, глядя на супруга единственной дочери.  
      — Я пойду, браннон, на помощь владыке. А ты сбережёшь наши дома.  
      — Так будет лучше для всех нас, — тут же вступил и Айратар. Опытный воин хоть и не водил с Тинкондилем особо близкой дружбы, но всегда ценил его навыки и мастера, и бойца.  
      — Да будет так... — после долгого молчания и тяжёлых размышлений огласил браннон Исильйондо, и эльдар, поодиночке или группами, поспешили покинуть зал — дела не ждали, дорога звала.  
      Вскоре в зале остались лишь задремавший на наскоро сооружённом ложе раненый гонец и целитель, не отходивший от него до утра.  
      Настойчиво и громко грохотал по крышам ливень. В права вступала весна...  
  
  
      Холодный, совсем не весенний ветер трепал распущенные косы оживающих золотисто-жёлтых ив. Гнул к самой земле гибкие ветви, стегал порывами по разбурлившейся пенной воде. Разлив Нин-ин-Эйльф притих и опустел, в очередной раз распрощавшись с белоснежными птицами-гостями до новой зимы.  
      Неподвижная фигура на вершине самого высокого в окрестностях холма шевельнулась, неуверенно взмахнув на восток, и придержала летящие по ветру рукава. После она опустила голову, бессильно уронила руки, и длинные тёмные пряди волос затрепетали под ветром, пряча выражение лица. Стоящий рядом ребёнок осторожно, словно боясь потревожить, коснулся лёгшей на плечо изящной руки и отодвинулся на шаг.  
      — Нана, не плачь. Он скоро вернётся. Он обещал...  
      — Я не плачу, мой мальчик. Это просто дождь.  
      — Нет дождя, нана. Не плачь! Я сказал отцу, и я буду тебя защищать! Идём домой...  
      — Идём, мой мальчик...  
      Холодный ветер полоскал ветви ив, пригоршнями черпал воду в вздувшейся от паводка реке.  
      Белые хлопья запоздалого снега спускались с совсем не весеннего неба вместе с прощальным лебединым криком и таяли, не долетая до земли. Оседая влажными следами на вглядывающихся вдаль лицах и горячих щеках...  



	6. Глава 6

_1697 г. в.э.  
Ост-ин-Эдиль_

  
  
      Город пылал, соперничая с догорающим на западе небом.  
      Едкий дым теснился по руслу реки, заползал в улицы и переулки, клубился в проломах когда-то казавшихся неприступными внешних стен, но и он лишь частично способен был скрыть следы сражений, прокатившихся от ворот до самого сердца Ост-ин-Эдиля. Ворот больше не было. Не было массивных стрельчатых створок и кованых решёток, в последние годы исправно опускавшихся для спокойствия горожан. Не было правой сторожевой башни, снесённой ударом тяжёлого камня и частично засыпавшей обломками ров с чёрно-красным месивом грязи и раскиданными на дне телами. Да и стражи эльдар больше не было — вместо сияющих серебром караульных по стенам от пролома до пролома прохаживались темноволосые воины в чернёных доспехах, приглядывая с высоты за горящими домами и нетерпеливо ожидая своей очереди поучаствовать в грабежах.  
      На усыпанных каменным крошевом улицах чадили костры. На месте рынка и торговых кварталов раскинулся палаточный лагерь, а гомон, ругань и вопли множества голосов стояли такие, каких никогда не слышали потемневшие от копоти дома. Орки, а не торговцы-наугрим, бродили по опустевшим улицам, громя остатки чудом уцелевших окон, вышибая двери и выволакивая наружу всё, что можно было взять. То в одном, то в другом краю города временами вспыхивали свары и драки — ни орки, ни люди не терпели соперничества в таких делах и не желали делиться, хотя в этом городе когда-то на всех жителей хватало богатств...  
      Словно насмешка над поруганными улицами, в сердце города по-прежнему возвышался величественный Дом Мирдайн. Его белые с позолотой стены почернели, тёмные лужи засохшей крови покрывали прилегающую площадь, а у порога на мраморных ступенях никто не позаботился убрать мёртвые тела. Но в остальном, на первый взгляд, цитадель Гвайт-и-Мирдайн осталась той же — величественной и неприступной, — хоть и не её строители хозяйничали теперь во внутренних покоях, сокровищницах, мастерских, парадных залах и внутренних дворах.  
      В этой части города не было орков, да и темноволосым стражникам с внешних стен не было хода сюда. На площади перед Главным Домом расхаживали высокие мрачные воины в тяжёлой броне — гвардия Властелина, и даже самому отчаянному вояке, грабящему окрестные дома, не могло прийти в голову встать у них на пути...  
  
  
      ...Тяжёлые шаги равнодушно чеканят окровавленные камни площади, задача молчаливых гвардейцев одна — хранить покой Господина...  
      Сойдясь напротив выводящей к цитадели улицы, две пары патрулей обменялись негромкими словами и снова разошлись. Лишь только померк в подступающей ночи круг света их факелов, несколько бесшумных фигур отделились от стен задымлённой улицы и скользнули на площадь.  
      — Сюда... — прошелестел еле слышный голос, и смутный силуэт мелькнул в пустующем проёме выбитого окна.  
      Одна за другой тени исчезли в глубине разорённого дома, и прошагавший вскорости очередной патруль так и не заметил тех, кто проник за охраняемые границы.  
      Бесшумные тени, между тем, пересекли усыпанный розовой мраморной крошкой и осколками цветного стекла нижний этаж с опрокинутой мебелью и вышли во внутренний двор. С лёгкостью перебравшись через срубленное дерево и земляной вал, оставшийся от клумбы, они одна за другой исчезли в колодце, и ни единый звук, ни малейший всплеск так и не нарушили настороженной тишины.  
  
      — Сюда...  
      Согнувшись в низком проходе, подсвечивая тусклым фонарём из-под полы широкого тёмного плаща и время от времени касаясь рукой замшелых неровных стен, высокая фигура свернула в очередной поворот.  
      — А потом на повороте — влево... — мужской голос — тихий, почти шепчущий, словно говорящий для самого себя, — не будил эхо в лабиринте запутанных узких коридоров. — Третий поворот — снова налево. Там выход — к внутреннему двору...  
      — Погоди, мастер Миргол, — таким же шёпотом окликнул один из идущих следом теней-спутников. И проводник с фонарём послушно встал, поджидая. — Не лучшее время идти сейчас в центральную часть.  
      — Тогда куда? — проводник обернулся; из-под низко надвинутого капюшона остро и цепко сверкнул ярко-серый взгляд. — Оттуда мы сможем попасть куда угодно.  
      — Вряд ли мы далеко уйдём, если снова выйдем на поверхность сейчас, — голос ещё одного заговорившего был усталый и говорил он с трудом. Он остановился и, пользуясь передышкой, тяжело оперся рукой о стену.  
      Один из его бесшумных товарищей приблизился и подхватил его за талию, помогая удержаться на ногах.  
      — Сядь, Кэлаирдир, иначе рана снова откроется. Тебе лучше подождать нас здесь, — властно скомандовал воин, идущий одним из первых сразу за проводником.  
      Тот не стал спорить и сполз по стене на пол. Откинул голову и прикрыл глаза.  
      — Мы заберём тебя на обратном пути, мой друг, — прошептал тот, кто поддерживал его. И Кэлаирдир лишь согласно кивнул, не открывая глаз.  
      — Впереди, чуть дальше по проходу, второй поворот вправо, — снова заговорил Миргол, — есть более удобное место для отдыха. Если сможешь — переберись туда. Мы будем проходить там по дороге назад.  
      Кэлаирдир снова кивнул, но тут вмешался командир:  
      — Жди лучше здесь. Не стоит бродить по незнакомым туннелям в таком состоянии. Мы вернёмся за тобой, когда будем выбираться назад.  
      Раненый промолчал.  
      — Так что скажешь, Айратар? Куда? — переспросил один из спутников.  
      Командир отряда ненадолго задумался.  
      — Я бы осмотрел сокровищницы, — подал голос Миргол. — Там крепкие стены, и если где и держать пленников, то...  
      — Хорошо, — тут же согласился Айратар. — Веди.  
      — В общем-то, можно и разделиться, — Миргол задумчиво оглядел бесшумных спутников, задержавшись на неподвижно сидящем Кэлаирдире. — Так мы быстрее всё осмотрим, а выйти туда можно двумя путями... Помнишь туннели под складами, Тинкондиль?  
      — Помню, — отозвался ещё один из отряда. И, поколебавшись, добавил: — Но не слишком уверен, что помню всё до конца. Тут многое изменилось с тех пор...  
      — Смотри, — быстро пустился в пояснения Миргол, присев на корточки и вычерчивая линии пальцем прямо в грязи на полу, — здесь, здесь и здесь — новые проходы. Верхний ярус местами перекрыли решётками, но открыть я смогу, так что сюда поведу я... А вы пробирайтесь вот так...  
      — Интересно, а до корней гор вы ещё не успели отстроить эти ходы? — поинтересовался кто-то из темноты.  
      — Нет, до гор придётся пробираться поверху, — невозмутимо ответил Миргол, продолжая вырисовывать линии и не обращая внимания на скрытую насмешку в прозвучавших словах. Потом поднял голову: — Уж прости, не успели, мэллон. Но за пределы города выйдем...  
      — Я понял, Миргол. — Тинкондиль встал и стёр начерченные схемы носком сапога. Кинул на Айратара вопросительный взгляд. — Разделимся?  
      Тот ответил внимательным взглядом:  
      — Если ты уверен, то да — будет быстрее.  
      — Уверен.  
      — Тогда вперёд... Веди, Миргол. Хандион, Энэльдар и Эсгалион — пойдёте за Тинкондилем. Встретимся здесь же, и пусть наши поиски будут не напрасны.  
      — Удачи, Айратар, — негромко произнёс раненый, не открывая глаз.  
      — Держись, Кэлаирдир, мы скоро вернёмся.  
      — Пусть Валар помогут вам...  
      — Не волнуйся, помогут. Они уже слишком долго вели нас, чтобы покинуть просто сейчас, — усмехнулся Миргол, оставляя рядом с Кэлаирдиром незажжённый фонарь и вставая впереди разделившегося отряда. — Зажжёшь свет, только когда услышишь нас. Сюда...  
      Четыре тени бесшумно исчезли за ним в тёмном проходе. А ещё четыре свернули на ближайшей развилке в левый туннель.  
      Спешить. Торопиться. Время дорого.  
      Не опоздать...  
  
  


* * *

  
      Встретились они именно там, где и предполагал мастер Миргол — в самом сердце Дома Мирдайн, в сокровищнице. Стены, когда-то надёжно хранившие изделия своих творцов, теперь держали взаперти тех, кто остался в живых после падения города. Сокровищница обернулась тюрьмой для своих создателей, и не осталось больше сил у пылающих земель Эрегиона, чтобы противостоять явившимся ордам. Не осталось никого, кроме тех, кто пробрался этой ночью сюда по малоизвестным разветвлённым туннелям, протянувшимся от города далеко на север и восток, почти к спасительным горам.  
  
      Их осталось мало, очень мало — тех, кто выжил в бойне за город и отступил к площади перед Домом Мирдайн. Многие пали уже там, на мраморных лестницах бело-золотого дворца, и их кровь всё ещё размазывали по площади шаги гвардейцев нового хозяина. Многих захватили в плен, как и отчаянно бившегося до самого конца лорда Келебримбора — и сейчас они один за другим уходили, покидая под пытками пылающие руины былого мира. Прошли через битву очень немногие — лишь те, кто знал и помнил об отстроенных лабиринтах под городом, те, кто уезжал гонцом за подмогой к присланным из гаваней войскам, или те, кому повезло укрыться и ускользнуть от прорвавшегося в город врага...  
      Отряд Айратара, прославившийся за два года войны невероятной удачливостью, и сейчас потерял только одного — Алтамэля, оставшегося на ступенях Дома Мирдайн вместе с владыкой Келебримбором. Эльда упал ещё до того момента, как лорд сам встретил врага на крыльце и захлопнул входные двери, отобрав возможность у остальной стражи отдать свои жизни за гибнущий Дом Мирдайн. Тех, кто тогда остался в живых, увёл в подземелья Тинкондиль, вовремя вспомнивший о многочисленных туннелях и проходах Гвайт-и-Мирдайн.  
      Позже, уже за пределами города, воины Айратара встретили Миргола, сражавшегося и чудом выбравшегося из захваченных кузниц и выведшего с собой многих мастеров. А ещё позже, когда к собирающемуся отряду беглецов стали присоединяться и другие выжившие, судьба подарила им новую встречу — с разведчиками отряда Келеборна. Именно теми эльдар, что со своим лордом самыми первыми встали на пути хлынувшей с юга стальной волны и упорно противились вторжению на восточных рубежах.  
      Гибель пленников в Ост-ин-Эдиле чувствовали многие — немало оставалось там близких, родичей и друзей. Эльдар мрачнели, бессильно скрипели зубами и стискивали оружие в руках. Но поделать ничего не могли — силы были неравны. Несколько отчаянных попыток переломить ход сражений завершились полным провалом... Усилий присланного из гаваней войска не хватило даже на то, чтобы удержаться на северных рубежах — что уж говорить о возвращении столицы... Волна чёрного шторма, ударив остриём в Ост-ин-Эдиль, стремительно покатилась дальше, растеклась и на запад, и на восток Эрегиона, одно за другим поглощая беззащитные поселения, выжигая даже память о былых временах...  
      И тем, кто выжил, оставалось только выжидать: кружить вокруг руин, отбиваться от врага и ждать... с каждым днём теряя и надежды, и друзей. И подбирать тех, кому всё ещё временами удавалось вырваться из сомкнувшегося на горле Эрегиона кольца...  
      Лорд Келеборн, сохранивший самые боеспособные отряды, лишь сильнее сплотившиеся за время войны, и присланный из гаваней с войском лорд Эльронд уже вторую неделю отвлекали внимание на себя, давая возможность спасшимся выживать. Но и они вынуждены были отступать — с каждым днём всё дальше от погибшего города, в пустынные и необжитые земли севера, к горам.  
      Нынешняя вылазка в захваченный Ост-ин-Эдиль была последней возможностью что-то исправить и спасти. Последней надеждой освободить пленных и вывести их из города, последним рывком отчаявшихся и разгромленных Гвайт-и-Мирдайн. В подземелья спустились только те, кто хоть немного знал секретные проходы, и те, кто не желал оставаться дальше просто ждать. Отряды Келеборна прикрывали храбрецов и уводили подальше в безопасность всех, благополучно выбравшихся из города. Разведчики обшаривали подземные проходы уже вторые сутки, оставалось самое сложное — превращённый в темницы Дом Мирдайн. И этот путь предстояло проделать отряду Айратара...  
  
      ...Поначалу всё шло благополучно — внешнюю стену прошли, не привлекая внимания бродящей у проломов стражи врага. Спёртый воздух заплесневелых туннелей под рыночной площадью уже сильно отдавал разложением, и идти приходилось не только согнувшись в низких сводах, но и прикрываясь от запаха — захватчики не беспокоились о похоронах, сбрасывая и свои и чужие мёртвые тела в многочисленные колодцы. Пересохшие и заброшенные на первый взгляд, но на деле скрывавшие в глубине ветвящиеся ходы.  
      Удача кончилась быстро — свернувший в сторону на неясный звук Кэлаирдир внезапно обнаружил не очередного спасшегося беглеца, а троих орков, увлечённо обшаривающих тёмный туннель. Эльда успел подать знак, и орков уничтожили, но сам он был ранен. И тут уже стало ясно, что нынешняя вылазка, вероятно, станет последней — секретные туннели под кузницами перестали быть тайной и для непрошенных гостей... Но надежда ещё жила — и Айратар принял решение продолжать путь к Дому Мирдайн.  
      Вскоре встретилась и другая беда — за четыре квартала от центра один из проходов оказался обрушен. Воинам пришлось отсиживаться в доме ювелира, на их счастье уже давно разграбленном, вслушиваясь в царивший на улицах хаос. И только с наступлением вечера удалось по поверхности перебраться за завал и проникнуть в сокровищницы — тщательно охраняемые как раньше, так и сейчас...  
  
      Кованые ажурные решетки в обоих коридорах, выводящих к центру сокровищницы — круглому помещению со множеством ниш в стенах, — уже не были подвластны лёгкому касанию рук мастеров в строго определённых местах. Секретные замки и запоры, хоть и созданные в кузнях искусными наугрим, не смогли долго выстоять под тараном захватчиков, и сейчас покорёженные створки удерживали сомкнутыми тяжёлые запоры на массивных цепях.  
      Дрожащий свет нескольких чадящих жаровен, расставленных вдоль стен и заменивших разбитые серебристые светильники, слабо освещал ниши, где раньше хранились изделия самых искусных мастеров. Сейчас же все хранилища были забраны толстыми прутьями, и в их глубине, за запорами и решётками, содержали тех, кто уцелел и выжил после падения Дома Мирдайн. Каменные стены и пол, когда-то светло-серые и украшенные резьбой, сейчас покрывали грязь, осколки стекла и следы крови. А от спёртого воздуха, пропитанного запахом нечистот, разложения и приторно-резкой смеси сжигаемых в огне трав, выбравшиеся из подземелья отряды эльдар снова были вынуждены прикрыться полами плащей.  
  
      Первым в полутёмном коридоре появился отряд Айратара. Бродящая внутри у самой запорной решётки охрана упала, не успев даже ничего понять. И пока стражи с другого конца комнаты спешили на шум, за их спинами прямо из открывшейся стены второго коридора, вышли те, кого привёл Тинкондиль. Один из охранников запоздало что-то сообразил и бросился к укреплённому на треноге колоколу, собираясь поднять тревогу, но не успел — стрелы эльдар не знали промаха, и гвардеец успел только хрипло крикнуть, взывая к дежурившим где-то дальше, за поворотами коридоров, друзьям.  
      Покорёженные решётки открылись почти одновременно — грубо сработанные замки не могли стать серьезным препятствием ни для Миргола, ни для Тинкондиля — и воины, наконец, попали в наспех оборудованную тюрьму. Вставшие на страже в коридорах братья Энэльдар и Эсгалион ещё долго потом благодарили судьбу — им не довелось увидеть своими глазами то, что скрывалось в глубине утонувших в темноте ниш...  
      Пленники сидели в камерах плотно друг к другу — скованные между собой цепями на руках и ногах, через одного прикованные за шеи к стене. И живы были далеко не все...  
      Пока Миргол и Тинкондиль, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, ломали запоры на камерах и цепях, а остальные воины вытаскивали тех, кто ещё дышал, Айратар поспешил обойти комнату по кругу. Бледные лица, неживые глаза, неподвижные тела... Ещё два-три дня — и некого было бы спасать...  
      — Там, дальше... — раздался внезапно тихий хрип, и воин остановился, глядя на сидящего среди мёртвых товарищей эльда. — Две камеры от нас... Быстрее, каун, его... утром он был жив...  
      — Миргол, скорее, — позвал Айратар мастера и вскоре помог подняться на ноги темноволосому пленнику.  
      — Туда, говорю! — настойчиво зашептал он, едва спали цепи, подталкивая Айратара к дверям своей камеры. — Мастер Миргол, помоги расковать, Тальяндир ещё дышал...  
      Миргол вгляделся в пленника, пытаясь разобрать за кровавой коркой, покрывающей лицо, знакомые черты и невольно ахнул:  
      — Толохал! Ты!..  
      — Что, мастер Миргол, мало осталось от меня прежнего? — горько обронил эльда, всего шесть лет назад заказывающий у Миргола свадебное ожерелье для дочери. Но ответа не стал ждать — несколько раз хлопнул по щеке неподвижного товарища по камере, рывком поднял его на ноги, заставляя открыть мутные глаза, покачнулся и закинул его руку себе на шею: — Вставай, мальчик, уходить пора...  
      Он сам покинул сокровищницу-тюрьму и спустился в подземный проход, выводя и молодого воина, в котором Миргол запоздало узнал супруга его дочери.  
      А Айратар уже взволнованным шёпотом звал своих воинов к очередной камере...  
  
      Там находился только один пленник — в центре ниши, в луже крови. Разметавшиеся слипшиеся тёмные волосы скрывали лицо, но не узнать его было нельзя.  
      Миргол влетел в камеру, опередив Айратара, едва только звякнул открытый Тинкондилем замок. И остановился, не зная что делать дальше.  
      — Хир Келебримбор, — позвал Айратар, опускаясь на колени рядом с неподвижным телом и в полутьме пытаясь угадать, жив ли главный пленник врага. — Хир Келебримбор, ты слышишь меня?  
      — Скорее, надо уходить, — поторопил Тинкондиль, напряжённо прислушиваясь к зазвучавшим громким голосам — пока ещё далеко отсюда, за опоясывающими сокровищницу коридорами, где-то около библиотеки и примыкающего к ней внутреннего двора. Но времени свободно вести беседы больше не было... — Забираем его и уходим...  
      — Не надо, Тинкондиль, — раздался вдруг на удивление ровный голос, и пленник повернул голову, в полном сознании глядя на явившихся к нему эльдар. — Не надо меня никуда забирать...  
      — Тано-курувар... Ты жив... — с облечением вздохнул Миргол. — Мы пришли за тобой...  
      — Ненадолго, мой друг, — по лицу лорда-владыки зазмеилась кривая усмешка и он на мгновение закрыл глаза. — Спасите, кого можно...  
      — Мы уже вывели всех, кто был жив, хир Келебримбор, — вмешался Айратар, знаком подзывая двоих из своих воинов. — Выведем и тебя.  
      — Нет, не надо, мой друг...  
      — Курувар... — Миргол опустился на грязный пол по другую сторону владыки, и тот снова открыл глаза — поразительно светлые и ясные, словно в них отражались бегущие по небу облака, а не почерневший от копоти низкий потолок камеры.  
      — Я больше не курувар, Миргол.  
      Он с усилием, стоившим сдавленного стона, попытался шевельнуться, но не сумел — лишь взглядом указал. И собравшиеся возле него эльдар только сейчас разглядели его руки, равных которым давно не знала Арда — вывернутые в суставах, изувеченные, с раздробленными пальцами и выпирающей сломанной костью у правого плеча.  
      Владыка горько скривился и повторил:  
      — Уходите... уходите скорее, мэллин. И если сможете, простите меня...  
      Тинкондиль и Миргол переглянулись с недоумением, а Айратар упрямо коснулся затылка Келебримбора, собираясь его поднять. Но прикрикнул:  
      — Я сказал "не надо", каун!  
      Айратар остановился, лорд снова повернул голову к Мирголу:  
      — Я не смог... не смог остановиться и сдержаться... ни тогда, ни сейчас. Прости... прости меня. Я предал... всех... нас... погубил... всё...  
      Высказанные слова стоили ему усилий. Он глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул...  
      — Мастер Келебримбор!..  
      И тяжело обмяк на руках Айратара и присоединившегося к нему Миргола. А в ясных глазах Среброрукого* Мастера всколыхнулись отражения коптящих жаровен и почерневшего потолка.  
  
  
      Эльдар пробирались по туннелям спешно и молча. Но соблюдать тишину, как по дороге в Дом Мирдайн, уже не было возможности — раненых пленных было больше, чем способных кого-то поддержать. Дважды на пути попадались лазутчики, с удивлением обследующие открывшиеся под городом проходы. Дважды пришлось обходить завалы — то возвращаясь назад, то меняя направления, тоннели и яруса. Кэлаирдир — по счастью, отозвавшийся Мирголу в более удобном для отдыха месте, чем то, где оставался — помочь с ранеными не мог. Но с задачей нести фонарь, прислушиваться и стрелять вполне справлялся.  
      Когда отряд Айратара выбрался на поверхность, разгорался новый день.  
      Воины лорда Келеборна, до последнего поджидающие разведчиков в условленных местах, спешно сворачивали походные лагеря. Целители, едва ли не на ходу осматривающие раненых, последними уходили за войсками. Ждать больше было нельзя.  
      Ост-ин-Эдиль пылал сильнее прежнего, захлёбываясь взвивавшимися всё выше новыми столбами дыма — в самом центре, в сердце, там, где был Дом Мирдайн.  
      Стальные ряды чёрного войска разворачивались и выдвигались к северу, по следам дерзких эльфов.  
      Вздёрнутый на шесте над ордами захватчиков, бывший владыка Эрегиона мёртвым взглядом обозревал рушащийся мир...  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*Среброрукий - значение имени Келебримбора. Тельпери́нквар (Telperinquar) - отцовское имя на квенье, Келебримбор - на синдарине  
Курувар - (квен.) мастер  
  
Эпизод в темнице и подземельях - вымысел автора. Кроме упоминаний о Келеборне, с начала войны отвлекающего на себя подступающие войска Саурона и попытки после соединения с войском Эльронда задержать врага. (Неоконченные сказания)  



	7. Глава 7

      — Что?! Ещё скорее?..  
      — Да, совершенно верно...  
      — ...но, боюсь, это уже невозможно! Наши воины измотаны...  
      — ...Лорд Эльронд отвлёк на себя основную часть...  
      — И как? Как мы это сделаем?  
      — Лорд Келеборн приказал забирать ближе к горам. Для вас попытаются удержать проходы и будут ждать...  
      Тинкондиль резко распахнул глаза, разбирая знакомые и чужие голоса, вторгшиеся в мягкий покой Незримого. Он провёл рукой по лицу — короткий отдых, конечно же, не снял весь груз скопившейся усталости, но мысли стали более ясными — и шевельнул головой, оглядываясь по сторонам. Лагерь дремал — чутко, настороженно и тревожно. Как загнанный зверь, пытающийся уйти от погони и сохранить остатки сил на крайний случай, для последнего рывка... Они, беглецы в собственных землях, немногие из тех, кому удалось выбраться из догорающего дома Гвайт-и-Мирдайн, и чувствовали себя этим зверем — измотанным, истекающим кровью, утратившим надежду, но ещё способным доставить немало неприятностей наседающим врагам. Возвращаться больше некуда, нужно идти вперёд, идти до конца...  
      Часть костров, на которых пару часов назад спешно готовили ужин, сейчас была потушена. Лишь в центре лагеря, как обычно, теплился слабый огонёк под склянками и котелками с целебными отварами, и несколько мерцающих точек отмечали лекарей, сидящих около спящих раненых.  
      Выпростав из-под одеяла левую руку, а правой нащупав рукоять лежащего рядом меча, Тинкондиль оперся на локоть и приподнялся, ощущая под ладонью мокрый холод — подёрнутая лёгкой изморозью трава за ночь покрылась неглубоким снегом: белоснежным и чистым покровом, сверкающим под лучами Итиль. _Совсем как серебристая гладь Нин-ин-Эйльф с покачивающимися перьями лебедей, отлетавших с зимовий к северным землям той весной, когда начиналась война..._  
      «Нет… Не думай… Не сейчас», — одёрнул он себя и поднялся.  
      Тихие разговоры целителей здесь, на внешнем круге лагеря, не были слышны. Разбудившие его голоса доносились со стороны северного дозорного поста, куда уже спешил, прихрамывая, проснувшийся чуть раньше Миргол, после подземелий столицы так и державшийся отряда Айратара и не желавший утруждать измученных целителей ещё и своей раной, полученной три дня назад.  
      Командира Тинкондиль нашёл неподалёку от дозорного поста. А вместе с ним и ещё троих каунов нолдор-беженцев, внимательно слушавших явившегося с севера гонца.  
      — …да, на север, и как можно скорее, — упрямо твердил гонец. — Чёрное войско долго не сдержать.  
      — Но что ждёт нас там? — обронил один из каунов, принимая из рук гонца и разворачивая свиток. — Здесь мы легко видим приближение лазутчиков, и до сих пор нам удавалось благополучно ускользать.  
      Его разом поддержали несколько голосов:  
      — Мы не потеряли никого с того момента, как покинули руины столицы.  
      — Да-да! А уничтожили уже…  
      — Мало! Слишком мало… — оборвал их гонец. И воины замолчали, различив нотки отчаяния в прозвучавших словах.  
      — Как сделать то, что предлагают лорды? — Айратар выдержал небольшую паузу, переглянувшись с воинами. — Никто из нас не знает проходов в тех горах.  
      — Я проведу. Дайте карту. — Гонец протянул руку и, дождавшись, когда ему вернули привезённый свиток, быстро заговорил: — Здесь, здесь, но можно и так... Я прибыл не только просить или предупреждать... — Его пальцы скользили по карте, с уверенностью вырисовывая путь вдоль извилистой линии тщательно прорисованных гор. На мгновение он запнулся и замолчал, вскинул на воинов пристальный взгляд: — Вы же понимаете, что лорды не могли прислать вам карту, при этом открыто обозначив на ней все подходы и…  
      — Понимаем, продолжай, мэллон, — вздохнул Айратар.  
      И гонец снова заговорил:  
      — Вдоль хребта у подножия есть тропа. Уйдём по ней. Затем три ущелья, и этим проходом, если он ещё не засыпан снегом, выберемся в Имладрис.  
      — Имладрис? — переспросил кто-то.  
      — Так назвали долину, давшую убежище нашим раненым, в которой можно спокойно укрыть и войска.  
      — Укрыть… — скривился Айратар.  
      — Да, каун, укрыть, — гонец спокойно выдержал чуть прищуренный взгляд воина и повторил, веско роняя слова: — Укрыть, каун, именно так. Нам нужно укрытие. Войско лорда Эльронда бессильно против того, что движется на Эрегион.  
      — Мы видели… — сдавленно пробормотал один из командиров беглецов.  
      — Нет, не видели! — в голосе гонца зазвенел металл, заставив воинов снова переглянуться. — Та волна, что снесла Ост-ин-Эдиль — лишь малая часть того, что идёт следом.  
      После его слов повисла гнетущая тишина. Тинкондиль, молчаливо и жадно ловивший слова разговора, судорожно стиснул кулаки. _Они далеко… в безопасности… Исильйондо опытен и мудр… Не думать…_  
      — Нужно уходить. И как можно скорее, — стоял на своём гонец.  
      — Зачем? — холодно поинтересовался один из командиров.  
      — Какая разница, где придётся умирать? — поддержал его второй.  
      Тинкондиль вздрогнул при его словах и ощутил, как яростно забилось сердце, а в мыслях вспыхнула отчётливая картина — всё тот же Разлив и пестреющие первоцветами берега; темноволосая эллет, ловко сплетающая стебельки трав и цветов; душистый венок, щекочущий длинной травинкой щеку и сползающий к затылку по распущенным волосам; сладкий вкус поцелуев и синее небо в сияющих серебристо-серых глазах... _Я вернусь, Хэльваривен... Ты не успеешь даже заметить, как придёт в наши земли новая весна..._  
      Синда упрямо тряхнул головой: «Не думай... не сейчас...», шагнул к Айратару и собрался было вмешаться в беседу. Но услышал, словно издалека:  
      — Затем, что тогда не придётся умирать! Нам нужно выиграть время! Время! Понимаешь, каун? И сохранить всех, кто сможет сражаться!  
      Командиры недоверчиво переглянулись, а гонец продолжал:  
      — Лорд Эльронд получил вести от верховного короля. Помощь придёт. И никто — ни эльдар гаваней, ни эдайн запада — не останутся в стороне. Но для этого нужно время! И не время сейчас никому умирать... — уже тише закончил он и чуть смягчился при виде того, как запальчивая речь растопила лёд отчаяния в сердцах эльдар. — Нужно уходить. Немедленно. На рассвете здесь будет большой отряд лазутчиков, и...  
      — Поднимай всех наших, Тинкондиль, — Айратар обернулся к кузнецу, бросив быстрый взгляд на так же молчаливо слушавшего Миргола. — Мастер Миргол, передай целителям гасить огни и готовиться уходить сей же час.  
      — Мы не уйдём далеко, Айратар, — тихо заметил один из каунов, — не сумеем. Слишком много раненых. А этот снег тут же выдаст и наш путь, и нас. Здесь мы можем хотя бы попытаться достойно встретить врага...  
      — Нет, Лаудир, нет. Я не хочу пытаться и погибать, когда перед нами другие возможности. — Айратар усмехнулся. — Забирайте раненых и уходите, не теряя времени. Тириамэль, — он кивнул на гонца, — проведёт вас. Я останусь со своими воинами, и мы отведём лазутчиков от вас.  
      — Это безумие, Айратар...  
      — Не волнуйся, мэллон, мы справимся. И мы не намерены ни зря рисковать, ни гибнуть напрасно, — он оглянулся на подошедших Энэльдара и Эсгалиона, задержал взгляд на Тинкондиле. — Мы запутаем следы так, что никакие лазутчики не отследят наш путь. А затем догоним вас. Только для этого мне нужны подробные сведения, Тириамэль...  
      Гонец тут же протянул Айратару карту и приготовился пояснять.  
      — Мы выйдем вам навстречу, Айратар, как только доставим всех в безопасность, — на ходу произнёс Лаудир, спеша к своим эльдар. — Скорее, мэллин, помогите целителям! Гаси огонь! Всем выступать...  
      — Уходи с ними, Миргол, — окликнул Тинкондиль вернувшегося к северному посту мастера. — Твои знания скорее пригодятся там, чем ещё один меч здесь.  
      Миргол раздумывал несколько мгновений, а затем протянул кузнецу свой колчан:  
      — Держи, мэллон. Стрелы сейчас лишними не бывают. Твои руки и умения тоже пригодятся там... Берегите себя. Я пойду с отрядом Лаудира, но с ними же и выйду навстречу вам. Мы будем ждать...  
      Тинкондиль благодарно кивнул, принял стрелы, но не стал ничего отвечать, вглядываясь в ночь за северным постом.  
      Яркий осколок Итиль заволакивало серыми тучами. С низкого неба медленно сеялись тяжёлые снежинки, тихо спускаясь к земле и добавляя белизны предательскому покрову, расстелившемуся по жухлой траве.  
       _Как не вовремя, не к месту... лучше бы не сейчас... Пережить бы зиму, чтобы пришла весна..._  
  
  


* * *

  
      Ветер выл тоскливо и пронзительно, как-то по-особому тонко и тягуче, словно тоскующая фэа, расставшаяся с хроа и отринувшая зов Благословенной земли. В черноте холодной ночи, не разбавленной ни единым бликом живого огня, жизнь угадывалась по звукам — скрипели оголившиеся ветви деревьев, шелестел сухой камыш в пойме реки, неспокойно плескала вода. Густые тяжёлые тучи время от времени укрывали осколок Итиль непроницаемой завесой, и тогда с раскинувшейся перед посёлком равнины исчезали тени ощетинившихся копьями заграждений, зубцов защитной стены и бродящих по ней бесшумных стражей. Лишь светлая ниточка вымощенной камнем дороги указывала на восток, да среди темноты Разлива белели пятна вернувшихся на зимовье лебединых стай.  
      Восточный ветер всегда знаменовал холода. Он убыстрял бег реки, и остывающие воды вымывали из Разлива длинные гирлянды водных растений, тину и скопившуюся за лето грязь. Он приносил ароматы переспелых трав и срывал пригоршни желтеющих листьев, утаскивая их и по воздуху, и по воде ещё дальше на запад — за Нин-ин-Эйльф, через Гватло, мимо Тарбада, в Минхириат... Он готовил жителей Эрегиона к зиме, убаюкивал тоскливо-тихими песнями, успокаивал, умиротворял...  
      Но только не нынешней ночью, не сейчас.  
      Этой осенью восточный ветер пах гарью, воды Гландуина давно помутнели и утратили сладкий привкус трав, а заунывный стон лишь тревожил эльдар, настороженно ждущих вестей из Ост-ин-Эдиля, куда ушли воины два года назад. Привычные звуки ночи, беззвёздной и уже по-зимнему холодной, скрадывались и терялись в голосе ветра, а стражи на стенах посёлка пристально вглядывались в беспросветно-чёрную даль.  
      — Видишь что-нибудь, Эленмар? — к молодому темноволосому воину, почти юноше, выглядывающему из-за зубца частокола, по стене приблизился ещё один настороженный страж, едва ли превосходящий его возрастом.  
      — Нет, каун Наутар, — отозвался он, — ничего. Ночь, только ночь. Странно...  
      — Да, мой друг, ты прав.  
      — Тревожно что-то... Словно... — страж не договорил. Метнув быстрый взгляд на молодого командира, он поднял глаза к небу и отодвинулся за прикрытие зубца. Поморщился. — Этот вой... Он не даёт мне покоя.  
      — Не тебе одному, Эленмар... — Каун занял место стража и так же безуспешно попытался высмотреть что-либо в чернильной темноте.  
      — Может быть, стоит разбудить браннона?  
      — Он и без того не спит, Эленмар. Всего час назад он спустился со стены. Пусть хоть немного отдохнёт.  
      Страж согласно кивнул и снова взглянул на небо. Серебристый серп светила проглянул сквозь тяжёлые облака, и юный воин, улучив момент, выглянул наружу за стену.  
      — Смотри! Смотри туда, Эленмар! — вдруг взволнованно зашептал Наутар.  
      Юноша взглянул по его взмаху на восток и сдавленно ахнул: не ступая на светлый камень дороги и не выходя из тени растущих вдоль неё падубов, к посёлку крались две вереницы теней. Одна за другой, мягко, тихо и неумолимо приближались они, время от времени издавая присвистывающий вой, вторящий ветру.  
      — Труби! Труби тревогу, Эленмар! — Голос Наутара слегка дрогнувший от волнения, словно толкнул молодого стража. — Тревога! Враг!..  
      Опомнившись, юный страж вскинул рог и глубоко вдохнул. Свистнула стрела, и Эленмар издал лишь слабый хрип булькнувшим кровью горлом, тяжело оседая по стене.  
      — Тревога! Трубить сигнал!.. — пронеслось в темноте, и сигнальные рога стражей один за другим отозвались на приказ.  
      Посёлок встрепенулся, захлопали двери, заспешили к стене жители, дремавшие по домам.  
      — На стену! Все на стену! — перекрыл поднявшийся шум звучный голос лорда Исильйондо. — Огня!  
      Сразу вспыхнуло несколько ярких точек, обозначив давно заготовленные факелы на стенах, заграждениях и у врат. И тут же на огонь прилетели стрелы — чёрные, тяжёлые, влажно поблескивающие зеленоватым ядом на зазубренных наконечниках до самого древка.  
      — Всем укрыться! Внимание! Целься! — командовал лорд, и по его слову стражи поджигали стрелы, натягивали луки, готовясь стрелять. — Залп!  
      Десятки ярких росчерков взвились к ночному небу, огненные змейки пролитого масла пробежались по земле, и в двухстах шагах от посёлка встала огненная стена, превратив ночь в пылающий день.  
      Грянул дикий вой, уже ничуть не схожий с обычным голосом ветра, и побелевший Наутар крепко сцепил пальцы на рукояти меча — на равнине за поселением стояло войско. Громогласное и грозное, закованное в чёрное железо, с завывающими волками, несущими на себе всадников, в первых рядах.  
      — Командуй, каун Наутар, — негромко произнёс лорд Исильйондо. — Эта сторона стены теперь твоя.  
      Молодой командир словно очнулся и скинул оцепенение. Руки чуть подрагивали от волнения, но твёрдости в голосе хватало:  
      — Лучники на стену! Целься!.. Залп!  
      Краем глаза Наутар успел отметить, как Исильйондо удовлетворённо кивнул, сбегая со стены.  
      — Заберите Эленмара! Таврион! Араукар! Гватеон! — чётко и быстро выкрикивал лорд имена. — Со мной на заграждения! Целителя сюда! — разносился уже за стеной его голос. — Стоим здесь до моей команды, друзья! Наутар, ещё залп!  
      Свистели стрелы, пели луки, чертили ночь яркие сполохи. Но чёрная орда безудержно напирала на огненную стену, и то тут, то там воющая тварь с всадником на спине взвивалась вверх, мощным прыжком преодолевая преграду. Их убивали. Но с каждой минутой огонь притухал, а летящий с востока вой лишь крепчал... Пока не раздался крик Исильйондо:  
      — Все за стену! Держаться, друзья!..  
      Очередной залп стрел, выпущенный по команде охрипшего Наутара, сшиб первые ряды несущихся к посёлку всадников. Но задержать накатывающуюся волну не смог.  
      Чёрная лавина, завывая, рыча и вопя, с силой ударила в окованные железом ворота, захлопнувшиеся за вбежавшим последним лордом Исильйондо.  
      — Держать стену, Наутар! Гватеон, стань со своими к воротам! Мечи и копья! Раненых вниз! Будь рядом, девочка моя!..  
      Одетая в доспех, как и прочие вставшие по тревоге жители посёлка, Хэльваривен согласно кивнула и заняла место на стене рядом с отцом.  
      «Храни тебя Эру, — одними губами прошептал лорд Исильйондо при виде того, как она резким взмахом перерубила верёвку впившегося меж зубцов частокола крюка. — Храни всех нас...»  
  
  


* * *

  
      Алый рассвет неохотно растекался по серому низкому небу, словно не желая выползать из-под плотных тяжёлых туч. Над догоревшими заграждениями перед посёлком вились дымки. Тлела полёгшая трава и камыши, огненные островки — порождения прогоревшей огненной стены — удушливо чадили, подъедая остатки кустарников и разбросанные мёртвые тела. Справа от проломленных ворот защитная стена обрушилась и вскоре тоже должна была стать добычей огня — стелющийся по равнине дым уже пробрался за стены, внутрь поселения, укрывая главную улицу и тех, кто остался на ней навсегда.  
      Но посёлок ещё стоял.  
      Холодный воздух со свистом вспарывали стрелы, яростно звенели клинки, и предрассветную тишину раздирали то чьи-то команды, то хриплые голоса, то отборная брань.  
      Посёлок ещё стоял. Ещё были целы дома и внутренние заграждения, превратившие улицы в смертельно опасный лабиринт. Ещё держались лучники на остатках стены и крышах, снося меткими выстрелами прорывающихся в пролом врагов. Почерневшие от крови улицы устилали мёртвые тела. Но напиравшее на посёлок войско не кончалось, и всё чаще звучал приказ отступать.  
      Подчиняясь командам лорда, Наутар с отчаянием замечал, как всё меньше и меньше защитников способны выполнить приказ... Чёрный прилив подступал, на горле посёлка неумолимо сжимался железный захват. Враг не жалел ни сил, ни стрел, ни жизней, упорно рвясь вперёд по своим же трупам и ни на миг не оглядываясь назад. Заграждения падали одно за другим, пока защитники не сгрудились на площади. Окружены... некуда отступать...  
      — В дом! Все в дом! — не умолкал Исильйондо, увлекая эльдар в собственный дом, единственный не захваченный и ещё не пострадавший от огня.  
      Наутар рванул к высокому крыльцу и едва не упал, ощутив сильный толчок в спину. Где-то над ухом свистнула стрела, выпущенная из окна дома. Хрипло рыкнул и рухнул за спиной догоняющий варг. «Кто стреляет?.. Дочь лорда ведь здесь...» — отстранённо успел подумать Наутар, как тут же распахнулась входная дверь.  
      — Скорее, мэллин! Не теряйся, Наутар, — вполголоса бросил юноше приблизившийся лорд, подхватывая под руку и с силой втаскивая на крыльцо.  
      Наутар повернул к нему голову и удивлённо моргнул — из правого плеча лорда торчала чёрная стрела, но действовал он с прежней уверенностью и энергией.  
      — Вперёд! Все в дом!  
      — Давай же, мальчик, скорее, давай! — На крыльцо выбежали две эллет, подняв упавшего рядом с лордом Тавриона.  
      — Заберите Наутара! — выкрикнул Исильйондо, останавливаясь и оборачиваясь назад, готовясь встретить наступающего по пятам врага.  
      «Я с тобой, лорд Исильйондо!» — хотел было воскликнуть Наутар, но лишь прохрипел что-то невнятное. В груди полыхнул огонь, горячие струйки пробежали по растрескавшимся губам. Он поднял руку, ставшую вдруг непомерно тяжёлой, утёр подбородок и дёрнул головой, безуспешно пытаясь ослабить стиснувший горло ворот доспеха. Глаза заволокло мутной пеленой. Он попытался её стереть и заметил алое пятно. «Словно кровь...» — безучастно подумал он, и тут же чьи-то руки удержали его, не давая упасть на ослабевших ногах. Дверь закрылась, грохнули запоры.  
      — Сядь, мальчик. Вот так, садись... — прошептал над ухом ласковый голос, и пылающей щеки коснулась прохладная рука.  
      — Всех увести! Целителя во внутренний зал! — Исильйондо, словно только сейчас заметив в своей руке стрелу, досадливо повёл плечом и одним резким движением обломил мешающееся древко.  
      — Лорд Исильйондо, позволь...  
      — Не время, мэллон, не сейчас, — отмахнулся от целителя лорд и обернулся к дверям — от тяжёлых ударов гулко сотрясался, казалось, весь дом, но запор ещё держал. — Уходите в зал! Хэльваривен! — повысил он голос на дочь. — Я кому сказал!  
      Бренниль, упрямо стоявшая рядом с лордом, опустила меч и отступила на шаг.  
      — Забери всех в зал! — выкрикнул Исильйондо.  
      Дверь затрещала, и эллет сдалась:  
      — Все в зал!  
      Чьи-то руки потянулись к Наутару, пытаясь поднять, но он напрягся и с усилием сжал рукоять меча:  
      — Я с тобой, мой лорд... — шевельнул губами, не издав ни звука.  
      — Оставь его, Сарнион, — Исильйондо не отрывал от двери пылающих яростью глаз. — Оставь и уходи.  
      Наутар прикрыл глаза, считая удары: один, два... Раздражающе громкие, но с ними в такт стучит и сердце... Пять... восемь...  
      Резкий треск и грохот. Преграда пала...  
      Воющая орда ввалилась в дом, обтекая с двух сторон закружившегося с мечом лорда. Неуверенно тренькнула тетива, в хаосе криков всплыл чей-то вскрик... Наутар вслепую вытянул в сторону руку и наткнулся на мраморный столик у окна. Намертво сомкнул пальцы на столешнице и рывком встал.  
      Рыкнув не хуже ворвавшейся в дом орды, он ринулся к Исильйондо, и почти тут же упал. «Странно... так спокойно... всё не так...» — плеснулась тягучая мысль.  
      Грохнула в глубине дома дверь, и голос бренниль закричал:  
      — Уведи его отсюда, Сарнион!  
      — Нет! Нет! Госпожа!..  
      ...И наступила благословенная тишина...  
  


  
**Примечания:**

  
Итиль - (синд.) Луна  
каун - (синд.) доблестный, имеет также значение "командир"  
Наутар - (квен.) примерное значение "связанный высоким обязательством"  



	8. Глава 8

      Ночь шла к исходу. Тонкий серп Итиль едва проглядывал сквозь затянувшую небо пелену, но небольшой отряд, пробирающийся через отроги Хитаэглир, только благодарил судьбу за это сейчас. Тусклого бледного света вполне хватало зорким воинам эльдар, чтобы идти, путать следы и наблюдать. Избегать столкновений с идущими по пятам орочьими патрулями и благополучно ускользать, теряясь от преследователей в лабиринтах горных долин, непролазных ущелий, навалов камней и обломков скал. Отсюда, с вершины отрога, далеко врезающегося в земли Эрегиона, хорошо просматривались окрестности — пологая долина с глубокими расщелинами перед серой стеной Хитаэглир; припорошенный снегом Эрегион с тёмно-зелёными пятнами падубовых зарослей; увенчанный белой шапкой ледников Карадрас.  
      Оторвавшись от разглядывания едва приметной тропы под обрывом отрога, Айратар обернулся к молчаливо выжидающему отряду.  
      — Всё спокойно. Мы, похоже, оторвались довольно далеко.  
      Воины переглянулись, всё ещё не до конца веря удаче, одарившей, наконец, их милостью — слишком нелёгкими выдались последние дни, когда приходилось кружить на границе Эрегиона и гор, то поднимаясь на склоны Хитаэглир, то ища укрытия среди падубовых рощ и неизведанных долин.  
      — Отдыхайте, друзья, я присмотрю, — произнёс командир, сбрасывая на землю дорожный мешок и снова сосредотачивая взгляд на обрыве.  
      Эсгалион кивнул брату на невысказанную мысль, и Энэльдар шагнул к Айратару:  
      — Каун, присмотрим мы. А ты должен отдохнуть.  
      — Хорошо, как скажете, — командир, привалившийся плечом к стволу росшей на обрыве сосны и держащий наготове лук, сомневался лишь несколько мгновений.  
      Хандион, лучший стрелок в отряде, чуть усмехнулся и взмахом указал на расстеленное под скалой одеяло:  
      — Дай на время свой лук, каун. Он не понадобится тебе во время сна.  
      Айратар ответил такой же усталой усмешкой и опустил оружие, расслабляясь едва ли не впервые за последние два дня. Затем передал воину свой лук и колчан, сел на предложенное одеяло и мгновенно уснул.  
      Разбудил командира Тинкондиль, встряхнув плечо и шепча:  
      — Эйрх…Фарэ ходо, каун*…  
      И командир тут же был на ногах, разглядывая с обрыва крадущиеся по долине тени. Много… очень много… гораздо больше обычного…  
      Он повернулся к югу и обмер — из-за склона Карадраса на присыпанную лёгким снежком землю отчётливо наступала тьма: холодная, бездушная, покрытая чёрным металлом, совсем не дающим бликов в тусклых отсветах Итиль. Она надвигалась медленно, но неумолимо, заполняя долину, вытягивая длинные щупальца отрядов-лазутчиков далеко вглубь разорённых земель Эрегиона и к потаённым тропам Хитаэглир.  
      — Уходим на север, мэллин, — устало произнёс Айратар.  
       _На север. Снова на север. А дальше куда? Снова крюк через западные долины и опять на север… пока петляет тропа… уже даже не горная, а своя…_  
      Тинкондиль привычным движением поправил оружейные ремни и повернулся к северу, с тоской глядя на узкую тропку. _Снова убегать... Когда же закончится это преследование? Когда иссякнут напирающие с юга войска? Когда подоспеет помощь? Когда?.._  
      — Смотри, каун Айратар! — неожиданно громко раздался голос Хандиона.  
      — Алаэ! Эннас!** — подхватил Эсгалион.  
      Айратар взглянул по направлению его руки — к северу за поворотом тропы, возвышаясь в полный рост и отчётливо выделяясь на фоне серого неба, стоял воин-эльда. Высокий, статный, в серебристых доспехах искусной работы под тёмным поношенным плащом, с непокрытой головой. А за ним из-за хребта отрога тихо выступало воинство. Воин-эльда шевельнул рукой, откидывая с лица несколько растрепавшихся прядей серебристых волос, и опустил на голову шлем. Вскинул вверх руку с обнажённым мечом и негромко скомандовал:  
      — Анолло!***  
      Лавина стрел взрезала холодный воздух и обрушилась с обрыва в долину, просвистев над воинами Айратара, тотчас же воспрявшими духом от нежданной помощи.  
      — Рад встрече, славные воины, — поприветствовал воитель отряд Айратара, сбегая по склону вниз. — В тылу наших войск вы найдёте помощь, если нуждаетесь, а раненых быстро сопроводят в безопасный приют.  
      — Лорд Келеборн! — успел воскликнуть Тинкондиль, узнавая эльда-воителя и невольно уносясь воспоминаниями к светлым залам и лесам зелёного Дориата.  
      — Нам не нужна помощь! — не смолчал Айратар, глядя вслед лорду и устремившимся в долину войскам. И скомандовал своему отряду: — Вперёд, друзья!..  
__________________  
* Орки… Достаточно отдыхать, командир…  
** Смотрите! Там!  
*** Атаковать!  
  
  


* * *

  
      Мутный алый рассвет словно пытался разрисовать небо в цвета долины, ещё вчера припорошенной чистым покровом, а сегодня ставшей бурым месивом грязи, крови, красноватой земли со склонов гор и растаявшего снега с островками тел в чёрных и серебристых доспехах. Чёрных было несравнимо больше, но и напирающий с юга их поток всё не иссякал.  
      Серебристые фигурки теснились у самого отрога гор, отчаянно бились у северного конца долины, время от времени прорывали ряды врага, не давая им намертво сомкнуть кольцо вокруг себя, но всё же отступали. Шаг за шагом отступали назад, на север, вырезая несметные полчища, выстилая путь телами врага, но и сами теряя слишком много сил.  
      В какой-то момент нескончаемого боя Тинкондилю показалось, что натиск слабеет, что судьба улыбнулась горстке эльдар, затиснутых у самого отрога между узкой расщелиной и границей вздымающихся непроходимых скал. Ненадолго, всего на несколько коротких мгновений, в рядах вражеских войск появились просветы.  
      — Вперёд! Вперёд, не теряем времени, друзья! — голос лорда Келеборна охрип, но по-прежнему уверенно направлял войска. — В прорыв, все туда! Добраться до прохода к горам! Не дадим раздавить нас среди этих скал!  
      Голос лорда вёл и звал. Не позволял отчаяться, дарил надежду, воодушевлял. И Тинкондиль, отбиваясь и нанося удар за ударом, продвигался вперёд, следуя за грязным плащом и сиянием серебра в непокрытых волосах, словно за знаменем. Шлем, искорёженный ударом палицы, лорд Келеборн давно снял. Разводы крови покрывали его лицо, левую руку кое-как перетягивал обрывок ремня, но ни капли твёрдости он не потерял.  
       _...Вперёд... шаг, ещё шаг... за дом... за нас..._  
      В северной оконечности долины, где-то за рядами чёрных войск, тоже кипел бой — разносились команды, крики, хриплый рёв и яростные голоса, звенела сталь, свистели стрелы. И лишь когда вдруг рассеялись чёрные ряды, а над полем боя в хаосе битвы встали серебристо-синие флаги, Тинкондиль понял — помощь всё же пришла.  
      — Войска Гаваней... — сквозь зубы пробормотал яростно бьющийся рядом с кузнецом Айратар, — но им эту силу не сдержать...  
      Он не успел договорить, как Тинкондиль отбил летевшую на излёте стрелу и кивнул:  
      — Но мы живы... всё ещё живы, Айратар. И над нами — утро нового дня...  
      — Да... ты прав, конечно же, прав... — перевёл дух Айратар, с нескрываемой надеждой глядя вперёд, на сияние серебра под алым небом.  
  
      ...Передышка была недолгой, хмурый рассвет мало помог измученным эльдар — едва соединившиеся войска лордов Келеборна и Эльронда успели перевязать раны и глотнуть приготовленного целителями питья, как их снова начали теснить.  
       _Снова на север... к тайным тропам... к горам..._  
      — Отступать!.. — несли команду гонцы.  
      И серебристые отряды спешно перестраивались, стягивали ряды, чтобы успеть прорваться на север, проскользнуть за встающую стену чёрного войска, наступающего уже не только с юга, а, кажется, отовсюду, куда ни глянь...  
       _Без надежды... без остановки... без конца..._  
  
  
      Рёв походного рога тоже доносился с юга — громкий, призывный, настойчивый, — совсем не похожий на звонкие серебристые рожки эльдар, но хорошо знакомый бывшим хозяевам разорённого Эрегиона. Рог наугрим. Сигнал соседей, скрывшихся от войны в подгорных крепостях и захлопнувших перед ней врата. Сигнал, уже давно не звучавший ни у пепелища столицы, ни на запруженных чёрным войском дорогах, ни среди падубов и осыпей скал.  
      — Король Дурин прислал войска! — гонец Эльронда на взмыленном жеребце подлетел к Келеборну. — Браннон Эльронд приказывает отступать к Имладрису.  
      — Отступать?! — воскликнул Айратар, не веря услышанному. — Сейчас, когда помощь подошла?  
      — Отступать! — На невозмутимом лице лорда Келеборна ничего нельзя было прочесть, но цепкий взгляд, задержавшись на Айратаре, заставил того замолчать. — Коня, — негромко обронил лорд, и ему тут же подвели скакуна. — Уходите в горы, друзья. Все вы знаете, что делать дальше. Новых воинов проведёт до Имладриса... Тириамэль, — один из эльдар поклонился, и воины Айратара лишь сейчас узнали в мечнике с закрытым шлемом лицом того гонца, что встречался им по пути бегства из Ост-ин-Эдиля. Кажется, целую вечность назад... — Не медлите. Берегите себя, — напутствовал Келеборн, взволнованно вглядываясь в разворачивающиеся и перестраивающиеся чёрные войска.  
      Затянутой в перчатку рукой лорд хлопнул по шее коня:  
      — Вперёд, Брагол. До встречи, друзья!  
      Он помчался вдоль гор на север, где звенели сигналы войск Эльронда, и за ним молчаливо последовал небольшой отряд. Остальные, прикрывая и уводя раненых, один за другим исчезали с долины, словно растворяясь среди серых камней и скал.  
      — Сюда, за мной, у нас не так много времени, чтобы скрыться от врага, — позвал Тириамэль, вкладывая в ножны меч и задумчиво оглядывая зубчатую стену гор, словно прикидывая удобный путь.  
      — Берегись! Там!.. — внезапно воскликнул Хандион и выстрелил.  
      В ответ на его стрелу из-за камня у подножия отрога прилетел целый залп.  
      — Уходим! — закричал Айратар.  
      Тинкондиль взмахнул мечом, сбивая несколько стрел, и рванулся за командиром.  
      — Сюда... скорее, сюда! — звал впереди голос проводника.  
      Сильный удар в затылок сбил Тинкондиля с ног, и он упал, глотая скальное крошево и раскисшую грязь. «Что?.. Это не стрела...» — успел подумать он, когда новый удар встряхнул всё тело, выбив из груди воздух. «Тяжёлый доспех... — навязчиво кружила голову мысль, — нужно было не слушать Исильйондо, а взять свой, в котором...»  
      Свет разгорающегося дня резал глаза, и Тинкондиль смежил потяжелевшие веки. Чёрные войска и багровая долина исчезли, лишь неясные видения захватили его мысли, перепутывая воспоминания, мечтания и явь...  
  
  


* * *

  
      Высокий свод из чёрно-зелёных камней смыкался над головой, теряясь в темноте. Длинные ряды гладко отполированных колонн делили просторную залу на коридоры, уходившие в бесконечное множество туннелей, откуда отчётливо веяло сыростью. Громко журчала вода. Эхо чьих-то шагов и голосов билось в каменной ловушке залы, многократно усиливаясь, изменяясь, искажая привычные звуки и ощущения, дребезжа. И казалось, что бесконечный шум пульсирует и живёт своей жизнью, грозя обрушить покачивающийся узорчатый свод.  
      — Тише… тише. Не шевелись. — Чья-то рука коснулась груди, и пёстрый потолок перестал кружиться. Тинкондиль благодарно прикрыл глаза, пытаясь сосредоточить мысли. Битва… отступление… удар…  
      — Тяжёлый доспех… — неразборчиво пробормотал он и ощутил, как губ коснулся тёплый край чаши.  
      — Пей. Пей, мой друг. Доспех тебе больше не помеха, только не пытайся сейчас встать, — в знакомом голосе сквозила тревога, и Тинкондиль в удивлении открыл глаза.  
      — Мэллонэн…Таур… Сигильтаур…  
      — Тихо, я сказал! — прикрикнул синда, а кузнец поморщился от нового пошатывания потолка. — Не разговаривай, Хэтуиль, прошу тебя, — шёпотом закончил Сигильтаур, зовя кузнеца старым именем и снова опуская руку на грудь друга.  
      — Как?.. Ты? Мы где?.. Это Имладрис?..  
      — Я скажу, если будешь молчать.  
      Тинкондиль слабо усмехнулся, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо старого друга и послушно замолчал. Синда заговорил:  
      — Это чертоги наугрим. Не до конца отстроенные, правда, но… лучше уж здесь, чем снаружи сейчас. — Он ненадолго замолчал, осторожно ощупывая плечо кузнеца. Затем продолжил: — Ты спросил «как»? Король Дурин выставил отряды в помощь Эрегиону, помня узы дружбы с вашими землями. Несколько отрядов из наших воинов тоже отправились сюда — кто по просьбе бренниль Галадриэль, кто… из мести, желая расквитаться за уничтоженные дома. В наши леса пришло немало беглецов из тех, кому удалось уцелеть в этой войне. Ты не знал?  
      Тинкондиль лишь молча покачал головой и устало прикрыл глаза — полыхнувшая в затылке боль захлестнула сильно и внезапно, вернее любых уговоров заставив молчать.  
      — Мы пришли помочь, но… сделать что-либо, сам понимаешь, нам не удалось. — Пальцы Сигильтаура коснулись виска Тинкондиля, затем спустились к затылку, и боль разжала тиски, отступила, затаилась, не осмеливаясь терзать раненого.  
      — Вы спасли нас, мэллон.  
      — Мы ничего не смогли сделать, Хэтуиль, и вынуждены были отступать. Врата сдержат врага, им не пробиться сюда, но…  
      — Эрегиона больше нет, Сигильтаур. Все, кто выжил, ушли на север и укрылись в горах.  
      — Я знаю, мой друг, молчи. Не надо говорить.  
      Тинкондиль помолчал, снова сквозь туман в мыслях пытаясь уловить что-то важное, что-то, что явилось в видениях после того, как он упал…  
      — Как ты нашёл меня?  
      — Случайно… Поначалу нам казалось, что мы загнали орков за северные границы той долины, где бился ваш отряд, но тут развернулись те чёрные войска, что уже ушли дальше на Эрегион. С юга к нам подбирались враги, и мы отступили. Ты лежал вверх лицом, я узнал тебя… — Сигильтаур прервал рассказ, снова поднося чашу к губам кузнеца.  
      — Что со мной?  
      — У тебя проломлен затылок, несколько ран на теле, ты потерял много крови…  
      — Я умираю, да?  
      — Я приложу все силы, чтобы ты добрался до наших лесов, а там…  
      — Не надо, Сигильтаур, — новый взрыв боли пеленой застил глаза, и Тинкондиль вдруг отчётливо увидел то, что помнилось по отрывистым видениям беспамятства: рухнувшие ворота, горящий посёлок, залитое кровью крыльцо дома Исильйондо… «Уведи его, Сарнион!..»  
      Тинкондиль сделал попытку шевельнуться, но рука Сигильтаура удержала его.  
      — Не шевелись…  
      — Не выпал случай мне повидать твой новый дом, мэллон, — еле слышно прошептал Тинкондиль.  
      — Хэтуиль…  
      — Послушай, Сигильтаур… У меня есть сын. Я ведь говорил? Говорил тебе?..  
      — Да.  
      — Он жив. Я знаю... чувствую... Если сможешь, найди его.  
      — Хэтуиль!  
      — Погоди, не перебивай… Найди и передай, что я люблю его. И однажды мы встретимся… Передай…  
      — Хэтуиль! Я доведу тебя!..  
      — Не стоит, мэллон. Меня ждут… в других лесах… — Шаткий свод покачнулся в очередной раз, завертелся чёрно-зелёной мозаикой, разлетелся пёстрыми брызгами… — Я иду, любовь моя…  
  
  
      …Посреди огромной залы у основания колонны, низко склонив голову, молча сидел светловолосый эльф. В одной руке он держал руку затихшего друга, а другой бездумно шарил по незаконченным каменным узорам, выбитым на каменных плитах подземных палат.  
      И эльфы, и наугрим долгое время обходили его стороной, не решаясь потревожить, отвлечь или позвать. Но когда по зале стал расползаться бледный свет с поверхности, отражённый множеством потайных зеркал, и настала пора продолжать путь, один из хозяев подземных чертогов приблизился:  
      — Нужно идти дальше, эльф.  
      Тот промолчал.  
      — Мы поможем доставить тело твоего друга к восточным вратам. — Сочувствие в голосе гнома заставило эльфа поднять голову. — У нас тоже немало павших, но мы сможем помочь, чтобы вы смогли исполнить всё по вашим обычаям…  
      — Благодарю тебя. — Эльф поднялся, приложил руку к груди и поклонился. — Ничего не нужно, почтенный наугрим. Его фэа уже нашла свой путь. — Он чуть замешкался и повторил: — Благодарю тебя.  
      К полудню отряд восточных эльфов, сопровождаемый подгорным народом, продолжил свой путь домой — в тишине, скорби и молчании. Оставляя за спиной разрушенный Эрегион и тела тех собратьев, кто ушёл из подгорных чертогов наугрим прямиком в чертоги благословенной земли Валар…  
      «Я помню твои слова, Хэтуиль, — твердил себе Сигильтаур, бесшумно ступая по каменным плитам подземной дороги. — И постараюсь исполнить твою просьбу. Хоть это и нелегко... Имладрис… Нужно расспросить наугрим о проходах и перевалах в горах…»  
  
  


* * *

  
      Двери огромного сарая были распахнуты настежь.  
      Чёрный дым стелился по земле, заползал внутрь, словно проверяя, есть ли ещё что сожрать в горящем поселении. Каменные стены дома лорда и ограждение заднего двора пока что успешно сдерживали пожар.  
      В проёме двери мелькнули чьи-то тени, затем в сарай сунулась голова варга в боевом доспехе. Зверь повёл носом, широко зевнул и громко лязгнул пастью, не проявляя интереса к присыпанному соломой полу и сваленному сену по углам. Позвякивая доспехом, варг прошагал через весь сарай и вышел в другую дверь. Его всадник что-то недовольно рыкнул и тоже зевнул.  
      Холодные и стремительные, рождённые убивать, привыкшие к лёгким победам, так и не встретившие никого, способного противостоять их Господину, они не заметили, как чуть шелохнулся стог у дальнего от входа угла. И не различили едва уловимых слов: «Тихо… тихо… не сейчас…»  
  



	9. Глава 9

       _Не сейчас... не сейчас... Тихо..._  
      Настойчивый шёпот заставлял молчать и неподвижно лежать. Лежать, задыхаясь под огромным весом чужой руки, вмявшей непослушное, онемевшее тело в стог прошлогодней травы. Кто бы мог подумать, что в этой руке вообще есть такая сила, не позволяющая ни шелохнуться, ни высвободиться, а только дышать?  
      Сухие рассыпчатые травинки пылили и кололись, пробираясь за ворот и в рукава тёплых одежд, запорашивали глаза. Нестерпимо хотелось чихнуть, откинуть тяжёлую руку, почесать раздражённые глаза и стереть с зудящих щёк подсыхающую корку грязи, крови и слёз, но — нельзя! Сейчас ещё нельзя... Шёпот не позволял...  
      Дышалось очень тяжело, несмотря на настежь открытые двери — вольно гуляющий сквозняк нёс с собой не свежий воздух поздней осени, а удушливый чад, вонь и гарь. Что, если огонь достанет и сюда? Куда бежать? Там, за стеной сарая...  
      — Тихо, тихо, Ферарод, тихо, малыш...  
      — Пусти, Сарнион!  
      — Тихо... не сейчас...  
      Тяжёлая рука шевельнулась, обдала холодом металла наручей и брони, стиснула ещё сильней. Липкие пальцы погладили мокрую щеку, не столько вытирая, сколько размазывая грязь, и легли на губы, не давая ничего сказать. И всё, что осталось — только молча лежать, задыхаясь, смаргивая и глотая слёзы, под весом неподъёмной руки, ощущая спиной стук чужого сердца...  
  
  
      ...Он не знал, сколько пришлось так лежать...  
      Когда над головой хлопнула крышка потайного хода и ученик отца с невиданной силой и напором протащил его через подземелья под домом лорда до хозяйственного двора — был день. Сейчас, наверное, тоже был день — алое зарево, виднеющееся в проёмах и щелях, было ровным, словно сияние рассветных лучей, а не отблески полыхающего пожара. Чёрный дым чуть рассеялся, воздух стал свежее и чище, да и душный захват объятий ослаб. Он прислушался и старательно вгляделся, пытаясь рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь в полутёмном сарае сквозь толщу наваленной перед лицом травы. Поблизости было тихо, а невнятный шум доносился откуда-то с северо-восточной части поселения — со стороны главной дороги и Больших ворот.  
      По занемевшему от долгой неподвижности телу волнами прокатывала боль. Он закусил губы, стараясь не издать ни звука, шевельнулся. И тут же снова замер, наткнувшись на холодные пальцы той руки, что всё это время позволяла лишь урывками дышать.  
      — Сарнион...  
      Никто не отозвался. Уснул?! В такой час?!  
      Стараясь как можно меньше ворошить стог и помня о тех «гостях», что уже заглядывали в сарай, он кое-как повернулся лицом к лежащему за спиной воину.  
      — Сарнион... — тихонько позвал и замолчал, кривясь от отвращения.  
      Доспех юноши нестерпимо вонял, особенно чёрные полосы и брызги, испятнавшие светлый металл, и даже аромат сена почти ничего не перебивал. Воняло кровью, горькой гарью и железом — не той смесью запахов металла и огня, что всегда пахло в кузне отца, а удушливым смрадом, который носился по посёлку с ночи, когда...  
      — Сарнион... — снова позвал он и толкнул юношу в грудь.  
      Толчок вышел на удивление сильным, Сарнион издал хриплый стон и перекатился на спину, проваливаясь куда-то глубже в стог. Его голова безвольно откинулась, открывая горло и искорёженный ударом доспех правого плеча, а левая рука снова заставила ощутить всю свою тяжесть.  
      — Пусти, я не могу дышать...  
      Но Сарнион по-прежнему молчал.  
      — Нашёл время спать. Не зря отец ругал тебя. Хватит спать! Вставай! Слышишь? Вста... — он осёкся на полуслове, боясь повышать голос, и снова прислушался — в округе всё также царила тишина. — Сарнион...  
      Так и не дождавшись ответа, он извернулся и выбрался из-под руки юноши. Первым делом — найти деда и мать, а Сарнион — пусть поспит, если так устал...  
  
  
      За стенами сарая действительно был день. В небе пылал солнечный шар. Алый свет, словно краска с красящегося полотна, стекал на землю, разливался по заливу и пойме реки, застывал в низинах и тенях, переиначивал выжженную пустошь, которой стал посёлок эльдар.  
      Белая мощёная дорога на Ост-ин-Эдиль превратилась в грязно-серую ленту с чёрными отметками на месте падубов. Усеянная обломками частокола и заграждений равнина уже не пылала, но выжженные окрестности всё ещё затягивал густой тягучий дым. Как обычный туман поздней осени, он лениво колыхался в зарослях заводи, стелился по воде, играл с ветром, подрагивал и дышал. Но от этого делалось только страшнее — чёрный туман делал алую воду ещё ярче, и привычный мир исчезал без остатка, растворялся где-то в багровых небесах.  
      В просторном дворе дома лорда было необыкновенно тихо, только сорванная с одной петли створка ворот натужно поскрипывала на ветру и билась о стену каменной ограды. Хлев, конюшни, птичник, склады, где даже в ночное время не затихали звуки, движение и жизнь, — всё пустовало. Даже залив, виднеющийся из распахнутых ворот, был пуст — лишь разрозненные белые островки перьев покачивались на воде вместо привычных лебединых стай.  
      Молчал и сам дом, хмурясь на тихий двор тёмными проёмами — цветные витражи, все до единого, поблескивали стеклянным крошевом на земле, подъездной аллее, клумбах и ступенях крыльца. В искорёженной груде железа сложно было узнать остатки кованых оград террас, лестниц и балконов второго этажа. Выходящая во двор дверь дома, как и ворота, была распахнута настежь, но и за ней — ни звука, ни движения. Ничего...  
      Он сделал несколько шагов по направлению к крыльцу и остановился — казалось, что стекло под ногами скрипит невыносимо громко, несмотря на все усилия облегчить шаг. Постоял, прислушиваясь, и всё же решился закончить путь до тёмного входа в дом.  
      Галерея, опоясывающая за внешними стенами весь первый этаж, освещена была достаточно хорошо. Яркие лучи солнца свободно лились широкими полосами в оконные проёмы, вычерчивали ровные квадраты на полу. Не было ни надоевших за последние годы ставней, ни заграждений, ни решёток — свет и простор, как в былые времена... Он сделал шаг и оцепенел на пороге, не решаясь дальше ступать.  
      В доме изменилось всё до неузнаваемости — украшавшие стены гобелены превратились в обрывки разноцветных тряпок, двери стали грудами бесполезных дров, открывшиеся всем взорам внутренние покои усеивали осколки, обломки, опрокинутая мебель. Разграбленные кладовые, тлеющие угли костров прямо на мраморном полу... И неподвижные тела... Они были везде, куда ни глянь — от самого порога, вдоль коридора у стен, под окнами, в комнатах и кухнях — везде, сколько хватал глаз.  
      Быстрее птицы вылетев назад во двор, он скатился с крыльца и упал на землю, споткнувшись об остатки разрушенных оград, сдирая до крови ладони и колени, но не чувствуя боли. Слезами перехватило горло и запекло глаза, сбивая дыхание, совсем как до этого тяжёлая рука.  
      — Нанэт! — воскликнул он, но тут же опомнился — _тихо... тихо... нельзя кричать..._ И повторил одними губами: — Нана... я найду... найду тебя... вас...  
      Он встал и сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь немного успокоиться — так делал отец, когда Сарнион испытывал его терпение — и снова взглянул на дом. Так и не решившись войти в заполненный смертью коридор, он направился в обход дома к главной двери, осторожно пробираясь через завалы и осколки разрушенных террас.  
      В дом он попал через террасу южного — «детского», как звал его дед — крыла. Когда-то в этих комнатах жила мать... Потом крыло перестроили, и из бывшей детской сделали музыкальный зал — просторный, светлый, с отдельным выходом в маленький садик за южной террасой и тремя дверями, связавшими воедино все помещения первого этажа. От спален осталась только небольшая комната без окон, полностью укрытая во внутренних помещениях. Все знали, что через эту комнату из дома можно выбраться через потайной ход, и именно сюда перед атакой отвели всех детей... Они и сейчас все были здесь — Кувэн, Лайтандиль, Силимэль и Калимэль, Алкарон и...  
      Не в силах больше удержаться на ногах, он сел прямо на пол и закрыл лицо руками, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд.  
  
_— Нана? Нана, что случилось?_  
      — Вставай, Ферарод, скорее. Торопись! Нужно спешить...  
      — Нанэт, мы куда?.. Ты... куда?  
      — Будь здесь, сынок...  
      — Я с тобой!..  
      — Лимэль, останешься с детьми, с вами будут Алмадир и Хэрэньяр. Вы все знаете, что делать.  
      — Нана...  
      — Да, госпожа...  
      — Да хранят нас Валар...  
  
      Его место — здесь... Здесь мать приказала ждать... А он не дождался, выскользнул за дверь, как только сотрясся дом от первых ударов и Лимэль отвернулась к расплакавшейся Кувэн... Алмадир и Хэрэньяр должны были всех увести... но... остались на пороге по сей час...  
      Глаза снова нестерпимо жгло, и он раздражённо потёр лицо. Тут же запекло исцарапанные ладони, по щекам размазалась липкая грязь. _Нет... тихо... не сейчас... Найти деда и мать..._  
      Мать была в Главном зале — том самом, куда он пробрался из детской перед тем, как рухнула входная дверь.  
      — Нана! — Но даже не добежав до распростёртого на полу тела, он понял, что уже никогда не услышит ответа и не встретит улыбку в застывших глазах...  
  
      ...Он не помнил и не понимал, сколько просидел на полу Главной залы — кричал, рыдал, звал...  
      Ответ пришёл, но не тот, которого он желал.  
      Гулкие шаги разнеслись по дому, резкий смех и громкие голоса.  
      — Ого! Вот это да!!!  
      Он поднял голову — на пороге двери, ведущей в галерею к главному входу, стояли двое орков.  
      — Он мой! — рыкнул один из них, повыше и пошире в плечах, пытаясь оттеснить второго за порог.  
      — Я заметил! Добыча — моя! — взревел тот в ответ, даже не думая уступать более сильному сопернику.  
      — Ферарод... Ферарод... — раздался вдруг где-то рядом шёпот. — Ты слышишь меня, малыш? Иди сюда.  
      Тяжёлая плита справа от камина приподнялась, и голос позвал громче:  
      — Ферарод, сюда!  
      — Я не малыш... — неприкрытая злоба и ярость заставили голос замолчать. — И не трус, как...  
      Он не договорил. Просто вскочил на ноги и схватил первый попавшийся меч — как оказалось, материн, с цветными камнями на рукояти и вязью рун по лезвию, сделанной отцом. Легкий и удобный, но для другой руки...  
      Орки, опешившие на мгновение, дружно загоготали.  
      — Сражаться решил, щенок? Давай, давай. Щенки наших варгов давно не знали такой добычи! Аршнаг! — рявкнул тот орк, что повыше. За его спиной что-то звякнуло, и в проём сунулась голова варга. Зверь повёл носом, словно оценивая угощение, и презрительно фыркнул.  
      Орк снова захохотал:  
      — Взять!  
      Но зверь не успел.  
      Тяжёлая плита у камина внезапно взвилась в воздух, пролетела через ползалы и рухнула на голову орка поменьше. Следом сверкнул яркий росчерк тонкого лезвия, и варг истошно взвыл, исчезая в дверях.  
      — Сюда, быстро! Давай же, Ферарод, очнись! — К стоящему столбом мальчику бежал, хромая, выбравшийся из подземелий Сарнион. Прижимая к телу повисшую плетью правую руку, ученик кузнеца левой выхватил у Ферарода меч. — Шевелись же, давай!  
      Но было поздно. Очнувшийся орк громко завопил:  
      — Аршнаг! Нарздах! Гразбур! Взять! — Каждое выкрикнутое слово рождало ответный вой, а где-то в глубине дома поднимался шум.  
      Сарнион оттолкнул Ферарода себе за спину и вскинул меч дочери лорда — неловко, неуверенно, не с руки... Его неверная стойка и заметно дрогнувшая рука заставили орка презрительно фыркнуть.  
      — Гаргаш! — выкрикнул он ещё раз.  
      Сарнион замахнулся, пытаясь атаковать. Орк небрежно отмахнулся, и юноша не удержал удар — меч выскользнул из его руки и звонко задребезжал о пол.  
      — Два щенка! — во всё горло ревел орк.  
      Широко размахнувшись, он нанёс удар. Сарнион едва увернулся от кривого клинка, но всё же оступился и упал на колени.  
      — Добыча!..  
      — Не твоя! — раздался вдруг звонкий детский голос, и орк удивлённо хрюкнул, когда в бок ему вонзилось острое лезвие эльфийского меча. — Вставай, Сарнион! Вставай же, давай!  
      Спотыкаясь, оступаясь, поддерживая друг друга, мимо озверевшего орка проскользнули две лёгкие фигуры.  
      — Сюда!  
      — Нет, Сарнион, сюда!  
      Хранить тишину уже не было смысла — в поместье лорда поднимался шум, и шёл он из самого центра дома, из внутренних покоев, где, должно быть, и дневал весь этот орочий отряд.  
      — Ферарод, беги к детской!  
      — Нет! Они здесь!  
      — Тогда к двери, Ферарод, давай туда!  
      Перед выходом из дома Ферарод снова остолбенел — на пороге первой залы, среди груды тел орков и варгов, сверкал богато украшенный доспех лорда.  
      — Давай же, давай... — молил Сарнион, но в этот раз у него уже не хватало сил так уверенно и непререкаемо вытащить наружу упрямое дитя.  
      Мальчик кинулся к телу деда.  
      — Нет! Ты не поможешь ему уже...  
      — Я не уйду без его меча!  
      Сарнион застонал и сцепил зубы, но бросился следом.  
      — Есть! Помоги...  
      Вдвоём они с трудом сдвинули несколько тел, и Ферарод вытащил дедов меч — последнее творение отца.  
      — Namarië, héru, ámen apsenë…* — прошептал напоследок Сарнион, коснувшись холодной руки Исильйондо. И тут же, собрав последние силы, выволок всхлипнувшего Ферарода на крыльцо.  
  
  
      Чёрный дым пожарищ догорающей земли уже не в силах был затмить яркий и чистый осенний день. Слепящая ладья Анор скользила над землёй, и порождения тьмы остерегались её огня. Пользуясь этим, двое эльдар стремились уйти как можно дальше от разорённого родного поселка. Им было неважно, куда бежать — на север ли, где, по слухам, должно было появиться войско Гаваней; на юг ли, где можно было попытаться найти укрытие в лесах; на запад ли, в земли эдайн, за Тарбад; или же на восток, куда два года назад ушли войска...  
      Они уходили в болота Разлива — туда, где не пройдут тяжёлые всадники и не посмеют сунуться ни орк, ни варг. Спотыкались и падали, но пытались бежать. Куда угодно, лишь бы подальше от багряного зарева, снова вырастающего на выжженной земле — взъярившиеся орки жгли единственный уцелевший дом в захваченном посёлке, а с ним и сваленные в галерею облитые маслом тела...  
  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*Namarië, héru, ámen apsenë… - (квен.) Прощай, лорд, прости нас.  



	10. Глава 10

      — Ферарод… Ферарод…  
      Срывающийся голос Сарниона заглушало чавканье болотной жижи, шепоток дождя и шелест сухих зарослей. Но мальчик, бредущий впереди на расстоянии почти в фарлонг, обернулся на зов юноши.  
      — Ферарод… погоди… я больше… не могу… не смогу…  
      Ребёнок нерешительно остановился. Потоптался на месте, с явным трудом удерживаясь в зыбкой засасывающей грязи. Потом потёр лицо, не столько утирая стекающие с растрёпанных волос капли дождя, сколько оставляя на щеках болотную тину, и, развернувшись, зашагал назад к Сарниону, стараясь ступать по своим же следам и не доверяя внешне надёжным кочкам, местами проступающим среди сизо-зелёной поверхности болот.  
      — Уходи… уходи на север, малыш. Слышишь меня? Уходи… —лихорадочно зашептал Сарнион, лишь только сумел сосредоточить расплывающийся взгляд на приблизившемся ребёнке. Он не был уверен, что голос звучит достаточно громко, но, собравшись с силами, повторил: — …на север… Там могут быть наши войска… найди укрытие… оставь… — он попытался шевельнуть рукой, указывая направление, но тут же ощутил, что лишь сильнее просел в холодную болотную воду — рука, сжимающая меч лорда, стала совсем неподъёмной, а боль во второй он перестал ощущать уже давно. — Туда… — направляя мальчика взмахом головы, он почувствовал головокружение и едва удержал сознание: — Ферарод, оставь меня… Иди туда…  
      Но маленький упрямец словно не слышал или не понимал — тянул и тянул Сарниона за собой, увязая вместе с ним всё глубже и глубже в болоте. Временами он отпускал юношу, выбирался на более-менее твёрдый участок топи и снова тянул, хватаясь за что попало — за край доспеха, ворот одежд, рукава или волосы. Иногда он просто приподнимал лицо Сарниона над болотной жижей, позволяя сделать вздох, и снова куда-то тянул… Хуже всего Сарниону приходилось, когда маленькие ладошки сжимали плечо раненой руки — стиснув зубы от накатывающей боли, юноша пытался не стонать. Но выходило плохо. Сделав резкий рывок, Сарнион совсем готов был оттолкнуть упрямое дитя подальше от себя, но… внезапно всем телом ощутил не чавкающую тягучую бездну, а твёрдую поверхность. Дыхание выбило из груди от неожиданного толчка, юноша прохрипел:  
      — Уйди…  
      И, уже теряя сознание, успел разглядеть крошечную покосившуюся постройку, почти скрытую от посторонних глаз сухими зарослями рогоза и камыша.  
      — Туда…  
  
  
      Когда Сарнион открыл глаза, над ним было не низкое осеннее небо, а почерневший настил из старого камыша. Где-то совсем рядом мерцал слабый огонёк, отчётливо тянуло дымом. По-прежнему шелестел мелкий дождь, мокрая одежда липла к телу и не давала шевельнуться, а в груди разгорался жар — сердце усиленно гнало кровь по венам, возвращало к жизни, будило, требовало осмотреться и встать.  
      — Ферарод… — с трудом разлепив губы, прошептал юноша.  
      Его рта тут же коснулась щербатая кромка шершавой глиняной чаши и в пересохшее горло полилась вода — тёплая, хоть и явно отдающая тиной. Сделав несколько жадных глотков, Сарнион мотнул головой, отворачиваясь, и ощутил, как вода потекла по подбородку, заливаясь за ворот холодных промокших одежд.  
      — Хватит… хватит, малыш…  
      Чаша исчезла, а в поле зрения юноши появилось бледное лицо мальчика в обрамлении спутанных тёмных волос. Ярко и вызывающе блеснули зелёные глаза.  
      — Не зови меня так, Сарнион, — каким-то не своим, неестественно спокойным голосом тихо проговорил ребёнок. — Лучше спи.  
      — Где мы?  
      — В хижине, на болоте.  
      — Огонь… откуда?  
      — У меня было огниво.  
      — Но…  
      — Спи, Сарнион.  
      Но юноша, наоборот, приподнялся, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
      Старая хижина, которую он заметил перед тем, как потерял сознание, действительно была покосившейся — пол из кое-как сбитых досок заметно скатывался к дальнему от входа углу, где чернел провал ямы, в котором хлюпала болотная вода. В подобии очага теплился слабый огонёк, а дым от сырого топлива уходил прямо в дыру, проделанную в низкой кровле из связок рогоза и камыша. Ферарод поднялся, подошёл к камню, на котором был разведён огонь, привстал на цыпочки, дотянулся до кровли и отодрал пучок сухой кровли из дыры над очагом. Подбросил топлива в огонь, и в свете разгорающегося огня обернулся к Сарниону.  
      — Спи, — повторил он, направляясь к выходу.  
      — Стой! — как можно громче и увереннее позвал юноша, внезапно осознав, что мальчик собирается уйти.  
      — Не бойся, я вернусь.  
      — Я не боюсь, Ферарод, но куда ты собрался идти?  
      — Тебе нужно поесть.  
      — И тебе тоже.  
      — Я не хочу, — скривился мальчик, пряча взгляд — чужой, отрешённый, холодный.  
      — Я пойду с тобой.  
      — Лучше спи, — зло и обиженно бросил тот через плечо.  
      Сарнион поднялся на ноги и, опередив Ферарода, оказался у двери.  
      — Знаю, малыш. Я не лучший боец, не твой отец и не самый хороший компаньон для тебя. Я… я потерял меч твоего деда, когда ты тащил меня сюда… прости, но… Но один ты не пойдёшь сейчас никуда. — Он поднял руку и оперся на косяк двери, готовясь в любой момент воспрепятствовать Ферароду открыть дверь.  
      Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг на друга, а потом мальчик прищурился, отвернулся и махнул в сторону огня:  
      — Меч там. Я вытащил его… А ты… — он резко обернулся, ожигая Сарниона и яростным взглядом, и словами: — Ты трус, Сарнион, и я не хочу…  
      Он не договорил. Сарнион шагнул к нему, обнял за плечи и прижал к себе здоровой рукой:  
      — Ты молодец, малыш… Не нужно… не сейчас…  
      Ребёнок дёрнул плечом, пытаясь высвободиться, но юноша крепко его держал.  
      — Сейчас мы оба отдохнём. А завтра… завтра найдём что-нибудь из еды… А потом выберемся на север и будем искать наши войска… И только потом, если пожелаешь, мы поговорим. И я выслушаю тебя. И, если пожелаешь, мы разойдёмся. Навсегда…  
      Мальчик больше не вырывался, только тяжело дышал. И Сарнион осторожно потянул его за собой к огню, как можно мягче уговаривая:  
      — Давай оба отдохнём. Отложим разговоры. Ты прав, во многом прав, и мне далеко до твоего отца. Но сейчас… давай сейчас просто отдохнём.  
      На ходу он подбросил в огонь ещё топлива и сел на пол, потянув за собой мальчика. Тот больше не противился — безучастно сел, привалился спиной к стене, обхватил руками колени и уронил вниз голову, пряча лицо.  
      — Нам обоим надо поспать, малыш.  
      — Я же просил, Сарнион… — донёсся глухой ответ, — не зови меня так.  
      — Хорошо, как скажешь, Ферарод.  
      — И так тоже…  
      — И… как же мне тебя звать? — осторожно поинтересовался юноша.  
      — Ferarod gwann. Dangen ned bar brannon Isilyondo. Ho fern. Im… Fern…*  
      Сарнион не нашёлся с ответом. Лишь решился погладить склонённую голову мальчика. Тот не шелохнулся. Сарнион коснулся его плеча и прикрыл полой своего плаща — хоть и не до конца просохшего, но всё же…  
      — На север, Фе… мой друг, попробуем выбраться на север. А там… поговорим… кем бы ты меня ни считал… — пробормотал он, упреждая возможные возражения, но так и не решаясь повторить произнесённые мальчиком слова.  
      Тот ничего не ответил и не пошевелился, когда Сарнион крепче обнял его за плечи, делясь теплом. Юноша подавил тяжёлый вздох и постарался отрешиться от усталости, боли, страха, холода и голода, глядя на мерцающий в очаге светлячок огня. Сырое дерево, которое мальчик сунул под сухой рогоз из кровли, стало уже тоже подсыхать, хотя дыма ещё хватало. Язычки пламени с шипением облизывали дрова, недовольно плевались искрами, трещали, словно ведя свой разговор, но юноше это было только на руку — в несмолкающем шуме огня можно было попытаться забыть брошенное в лицо: «Ты трус…»  
       _Да, я не воин. Мне страшно, и я, должно быть, трус, малыш. Ты, наверное, прав… Но скажи, мой маленький лорд, что нужно сделать, чтобы здесь сейчас с тобой сидели дед, отец и мать?.._  
      Шипел и потрескивал огонь, разгоняя трепещущими всполохами безграничный сырой осенний мрак. А мир за стенами хижины молчал, не умея или не желая ответить на немые вопросы юного подмастерья кузнеца, посреди глухого болота прижимавшего к своему боку дрожащего от холода и усталости маленького лорда павшего дома…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
      Они шли на север.  
      В разваливающейся хижине на болоте прошло четыре дня — столько хватило, чтобы, как утверждал Сарнион, восстановить его силы. И начался утомительный, долгий путь на север. Они держались вдали от дорог, сначала с ужасом, а потом уже только с усталой обречённостью глядя на разорённые земли Эрегиона — северный край Разлива, вытоптанные берега Митейтель, выжженные следы поселений по течению Бруинен… Уцелевшие убежища попадались редко, припасов — и того меньше. Лишь следы прокатившегося чёрного войска и воспоминания о пережитом заставляли двигаться вперёд, хотя надежда почти умерла. Что можно найти среди руин и развалин когда-то цветущей земли? Что может противостоять той лавине, что накрыла Эрегион?.. И где закончится их неверный путь, если никакого войска эльдар здесь нет?..  
      Они шли вверх по течению реки. Шли днём, стараясь укрыться как можно надёжнее по ночам вдали от дорог и вымерших посёлков, спали без огня под истрёпанным плащом Сарниона, гнетущую тишину нарушали только по необходимости. Но за все долгие недели пути — когда осень сменилась зимой, смёрзшуюся землю присыпало снегом, и даже лягушку поймать стало большой удачей — маленький лорд ни разу не заговорил с Сарнионом первым. Он упрямо шёл вперёд, послушно замирал, едва на пути встречались патрули или отряды врага, терпеливо сносил тяготы дороги и за всё время так и не выпустил из рук дедов меч, не доверяя больше юноше его ни на час. А Сарнион так и не смог заставить себя обратиться к мальчику так, как тот потребовал...  
      Чем дальше к северу — тем становилось холоднее, зима не баловала оттепелями. Дни сливались в недели, мили — в лиги, и немало их осталось позади, когда однажды холодным ярким днём Сарнион и Ферарод, разом скатившиеся в овраг при звуке цокота копыт, так же, не сговариваясь, ринулись навстречу ему. Над приближающимся отрядом всадников реяли серебристо-синие знамёна, и спустя три четверти часа юноша и мальчик оказались уже в походном лагере, в окружении приветливых лиц и сочувственных взглядов эльдар.  
  
  
      — Лорд Эльронд приглашает вас к себе для беседы.  
      В палатку, где неподвижно сидели Сарнион и Ферарод, с одинаковым упоением глядя на огонь в жаровне и грея руки о чаши с травяным отваром, вошёл дежурный страж. Второй страж, с жалостью наблюдавший за мальчиком и юношей от входа, согласно кивнул и подошёл к огню.  
      — Пойдёмте, друзья, это не займёт много времени, — мягко произнёс он, не решаясь отобрать у них питьё.  
      Сарнион вздрогнул и очнулся. Отставил свою чашу, встал, сбрасывая с плеч одеяло.  
      — Пойдём, ма… маленький лорд, — с горечью и усталостью произнёс он, протягивая мальчику руку, — закончим наш путь…  
      Тот не ответил. Отвернулся, словно не замечая протянутой руки юноши, тоже отставил чашу, скинул одеяло и потянулся за мечом. Стражи переглянулись, но не стали останавливать его — все они уже в полной мере оценили как оружие, принесённое в лагерь этой необычной парой беглецов, так и их воинские «умения»...  
      В палатке командующего, куда привёл страж юношу и мальчика, вокруг стола сидели лорды — двое темноволосых нолдор, золотоволосый воитель в сияющих доспехах и светловолосый синда, при виде которого Ферарод вздрогнул и едва сдержался, чтобы не броситься к столу. Лорды обернулись к вошедшим, и мальчик вовремя остановился и лишь вежливо поклонился, встретив ярко-синий взгляд незнакомого светловолосого лорда, издали чем-то похожего на отца.  
      — Браннон Эльронд…  
      — Благодарю, мой друг, можешь идти, — остановил доклад стража один из темноволосых лордов, живо поднимаясь из-за стола и с нескрываемым интересом оглядывая гостей.  
      — Они же совсем дети! — с изумлением воскликнул второй темноволосый нолдо.  
      — Но если они сейчас здесь, то в доблести или смелости не уступят любому нашему воителю, браннон Эрестор, — заметил золотоволосый лорд и доброжелательно улыбнулся гостям. — Мы рады видеть вас здесь, друзья.  
      Сарнион поклонился. Ферарод сверлил лордов настойчивым взглядом, не спеша вступать в разговоры.  
      — Мы не задержим вас надолго, друзья. Всего лишь несколько вопросов, — продолжил золотоволосый лорд.  
      — Спрашивай, лорд, — снова поклонился Сарнион.  
      — Кто вы? Откуда? Как добрались сюда? — спросил темноволосый нолдо, которого дежурный страж называл лордом Эльрондом.  
      Сарнион глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и взглянул на мальчика, не сводившего хмурого взгляда с высоких лордов.  
      — Мы пришли с юга, наш дом… пал, — заговорил Сарнион, и тут же последовал вопрос среброволосого синда:  
      — Кто ваш лорд?  
      — Лорд Исильйондо, — глухо проговорил юноша.  
      — Нин-ин-Эйльф, — произнёс синда, словно поясняя что-то остальным лордам.  
      — Значит, они пересекли реку, и Тарбад уже… — вполголоса заметил лорд Эрестор, но был остановлен взмахом руки лорда Эльронда.  
      — Обсудим это позже, — произнёс он и снова обратил внимание на беглецов. — Как ваши имена?  
      — Я Сарнион, — склонил голову юноша, — это, — повёл он рукой в сторону мальчика, — Ферарод, сын моего учителя Тинкондиля и внук лорда Исильйондо.  
      Лорды удивлённо переглянулись, и золотоволосый воитель в сверкающих доспехах приблизился к мальчику, опустился рядом с ним на колено, заглядывая в лицо.  
      — Позволь взглянуть на твой меч, Ферарод?  
      Мальчик без колебаний протянул ему оружие и высоко вскинул голову, глядя на всех.  
      — Не зовите меня так. Я Ферн…  
      Среброволосый лорд у стола прикрыл рукой глаза, лорд Эрестор стиснул зубы, не в силах скрыть жалость во взгляде, лорд Эльронд чуть приподнял бровь, переводя взгляд с мальчика на юношу и снова на меч, который вертел в руках золотоволосый воитель.  
      — Очень хороший меч, мой друг, — произнёс наконец воитель, отрывая восторженный взгляд от блуждающей по лезвию оружия надписи и снова заглядывая ребёнку в лицо. — Один из лучших, что я видел за всю свою жизнь. Откуда он? Это меч твоего деда?  
      Мальчик кивнул.  
      — И моего отца. Он сделал его…  
      — Твой отец — великий мастер.  
      — Да, браннон. И великий воин, — с жаром выпалил мальчик. — Он ушёл с войском на помощь владыке Келебримбору. И когда закончится война… — Он замолчал, не договорив, а лорд спокойно и понимающе кивнул.  
      — Ты отдашь ему его меч.  
      — Да, браннон.  
      — Ты гордишься им.  
      — Да, браннон.  
      — И ты прав, Ференарато**, — при этих словах остальные лорды словно обратились в слух, только среброволосый синда недовольно нахмурился. — Тебе есть чем гордиться.  
      Мальчик промолчал, не понимая, к чему ведётся речь, а воитель вернул ему меч со словами:  
      — Тогда почему же ты желаешь отречься от своего прошлого и от своей семьи, юный лорд? Почему желаешь забыть имя, которым звал тебя отец?  
      — Потому, что… я уже… не малыш… — запинаясь, выговорил мальчик, не желая сейчас вдаваться во все подробности долгого пути от разорённого посёлка на краю болот до этого военного лагеря. И не желая объяснять всё пережитое за последние долгие недели, годы… дни… — И я вовсе не лорд, как… вы, — закончил, наконец, он и поднял на эльдар тяжёлый, совсем не детский взгляд.  
      Лорд Эльронд невесело усмехнулся:  
      — Мой юный друг, тебя никто не просит сейчас говорить обо всём, что лежит тяжестью на твоём сердце и горит в глубине души.  
      — Но и отрекаться от всего тоже нельзя, — подхватил нолдо у стола, переглянувшись со светловолосым синда.  
      — Мы знаем, что твой путь… ваш путь, — тут же поправил сам себя лорд Эльронд, — был нелёгким. Как и у всех, кто оказался здесь в этот час. Но в наших силах сейчас переправить вас в безопасное убежище.  
      — Безопасное? — вырвалось у Сарниона. — Простите…  
      — Да, мой друг, самое безопасное в нынешнее время в нынешних землях.  
      — И мы приложим все силы, чтобы оно таким и оставалось, — усмехнулся золотоволосый лорд, но в улыбке его не было радости, только озабоченность и печаль.  
      — Браннон… — внезапно позвал мальчик и вопросительно замолчал, глядя на золотоволосого воителя.  
      — Глорфиндэль, — с усмешкой подсказал тот.  
      — Браннон Глорфиндэль, я хотел бы тоже… приложить все силы… — тихо закончил он и опустил голову, словно ожидая взрыва смеха на свои высокопарные слова.  
      — Это можно устроить, мой друг, — неожиданно хмыкнул лорд Эрестор.  
      — Нам нужен каждый, кто сумел противостоять той силе, что накрыла эти несчастные земли, — отозвался лорд Эльронд.  
      — Только если он знает, за что идёт война, — среброволосый синда сверлил юношу и мальчика испытующим взглядом.  
      — «Глав-эн-куиль», — прочёл вслух руны на мече золотоволосый воитель и в очередной раз заглянул мальчику в лицо: — Так как же тебя называть, мой юный друг Ференарато?  
      — Зовите меня Фернрод, — твёрдо ответил тот. И, разглядывая переливающееся лезвие своего меча, не увидел лёгких улыбок, скользнувших по лицам лордов.  
      — Антрос! — вдруг громко позвал лорд Эльронд, и на пороге походной палатки командиров тотчас же появился дежурный страж. — Проводи наших гостей отдохнуть и принесите им поесть. А после сопроводи мастера Сарниона, — он указал на юношу, — к лекарям. И сообщи мне об этом.  
      — Да, мой лорд, — поклонился страж.  
      — Я не мастер, лорд Эльронд, — попытался возразить ошеломлённый юноша. — Моё обучение… я так и не…  
      — Мы поговорим об этом у лекарей, мой друг. Ступайте, поешьте и отдохните. На твою руку я хочу посмотреть сам, тогда и поговорим. Идите.  
      — Браннон Эльронд! — Мальчик, уже направившийся за стражем, вдруг остановился на пороге и оглянулся на лордов — четыре пары спокойных дружелюбных глаз тут же обратились на него от стола, где можно было разглядеть разложенную карту, придавленную в нескольких местах чёрными и белыми камешками. — Браннон Эльронд, так какие вопросы ты хотел нам задать, когда позвал сюда?  
      — Я уже получил все ответы, Фернрод, — мягко усмехнулся лорд и кивнул на дверь, — отдыхайте. Набирайтесь сил. Вам предстоит ещё немалый путь.  
      Юноша и мальчик следом за дежурным стражем вышли наружу.  
      Стемнело. Серебристые снежинки мягко сеялись с чёрного неба и украшали ажурными кружевами походный лагерь эльдар. Перекликались часовые, уютно горели огни. И после всех недель лишений, утрат и горестей, пережитых на руинах разорённых земель, сложно было представить себе, что где-то может быть ещё более безопасный приют, способный вернуть покой и мир былой жизни потерянным скитальцам-эльдар…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
* — Ферарод умер. Погиб в доме лорда Исильйондо. Он мёртв. Я… Мёртвый…  
  
**Ferenarato - (квен.) "feren" бук + "arato" выдающийся, чемпион, первый.  
Мальчик, в силу своего воспитания понимающий оба языка и не видящий ничего запретного в квенье, переложил на синдарин своё имя, чуть исказив предыдущее, отцовское имя: на квенье "бук" - это "feren" или "ferne", "аrato" на синдарине трансформируется в окончание -rod.  
  
В работе использованы сведения из эссе о Глорфиндэле, Неоконченные сказания, согласно которому он вернулся в Средиземье в середине второй эпохи, чтобы помочь Гиль-Галаду в борьбе с Сауроном.  



	11. Глава 11

  
      Здешняя зима была непонятной, непривычной, совершенно другой...  
      Здесь не было сильного мороза, словно северные холода не решались заглядывать в глубину непролазных лесов у подножия западных склонов Хитаэглир. Здесь не было буйных ветров, свободно гуляющих по просторам Эрегиона — высокие стены гор не давали им воли, позволяя только перешёптываться и покачивать высоко над землёй кронами могучих деревьев. Здесь не было нарядных падубовых зарослей, пестрящих алыми россыпями ягод по яркой зелени — вместо них царапали небо чёрные ветви дубов и буков, дремлющих в ожидании весны. И мягко сеялся снег на покрытую золотом опавшей листвы землю, укрывая сединой вершины древних гор, густо поросшие тёмно-зелёными раскидистыми елями и мхом.  
      Здесь было много воды. Не той широкой, спокойной воды тихого Разлива, где находили пристанище перелётные стаи белоснежных птиц, а другой — буйной, неудержимой, стремительной. Громкая и звонкая Бруинен врывалась в долину искристыми быстрыми потоками, неподвластными зимним холодам, и исчезала в порогах и водопадах за бродами и подъездным мостом. Мост — узкий, щелястый, наскоро сбитый над поваленным поперёк ущелья деревом — был единственной дорогой и основной защитой этого места, давшего пристанище выжившим в Эрегионе эльдар. Пристанище, приют, домашний очаг… Новый дом в необжитых предгорьях у подножия Хитаэглир. Дом для тех, кто потерял всё, кто выжил на руинах Эрегиона, кто спасся и добрался сюда. Ощетинившиеся кольями заграждения на берегах реки, несколько деревянных вышек с дежурящими день и ночь стражами, быстрые горные потоки и мост через глубокое ущелье, не подпускающее хищников к лагерю, выросшему и быстро отстраивающемуся в потайной долине под прикрытием серых скал.  
      Хищников было немало: волки — сильные, агрессивные, не пугающиеся стрел и огня, кабаны и медведи — неуступчивые хозяева леса, по праву рождения считающие себя повелителями непроходимых чащ, рыси — ловкие бесшумные охотники, давно облюбовавшие себе угодья среди скал. А ещё появлялись дикие тролли, спускаясь с высот Эттенмурс — эти гости являлись нечасто, но в такие ночи на помощь дежурным стражам стекались все, кто мог держать оружие в руках. Иногда случалось так, что стражи и присутствующих в лагере воинов не хватало, чтобы защититься от пришельцев. И тогда мост попросту разбирали, оставляя недостроенные вышки за рекой непрошенным гостям, с тем чтобы вернуться на рассвете убирать завалы, строить заграждения и крепить берега...  
      Их было мало — тех, кто постоянно жил здесь, охотился, строил, валил лес, добывал камень, шил одежду, ковал оружие, собирал травы и ждал. Ждал конца войны и любых вестей от воинов, бьющихся с чёрным войском за границами потайной долины, за спасительным лесом и лабиринтом серых скал.  
      Здесь жили в основном женщины и дети, в то время как их отцы и мужья носились разрозненными отрядами по северным окраинам Эрегиона, отвлекая войско врага. Здесь жили лучшие из лучших мастеров — те, кого Совет лордов, создавших это убежище, не отпускал в ряды войска. И здесь оставались лучшие целители, к которым привозили самых тяжёлых раненых из тех, кто не мог уже успевать за быстрыми и неуловимыми пограничными отрядами эльдар.  
      Здешняя жизнь, непохожая на прежнюю, с каждым днём становилась всё обыденней и привычней. Значит, станет привычной и здешняя зима — уже третья по счёту вдали от Нин-ин-Эйльф и белоснежных лебединых стай...  
  
  
      — Сарнион! Сарнион! Да что же ты делаешь! — громкий оклик заставил юношу оторваться от невесёлых мыслей.  
      Испугано ойкнув, он схватил склянку с отваром, бурно кипевшую над огнём, и снова вскрикнул — уже от боли.  
      — Сарнион!  
      — Прости, госпожа Манэвен...  
      — Что же ты творишь, мальчишка! Неужели нельзя хоть раз просто немного проследить за огнём, не сбегая в мечтания и не отводя глаз! — темноволосая целительница, запричитавшая было над испорченным зельем, бросилась к неосторожному юноше. На правой ладони Сарниона разливался багряный ожог, и эллет быстро накрыла его руку чистой, смоченной в целебном отваре тряпицей, что-то шепча.  
      — Не волнуйся, госпожа Манэвен, эта рука мне не особо нужна, — кривясь от боли, попытался пошутить Сарнион, но резко замолчал под осуждающим взглядом целительницы. — Прости... я задумался...  
      — Как и всегда, — тяжело вздохнула она, отнимая тряпицу и разглядывая его ладонь. Краснота уходила на глазах, кожа приобретала свой обычный цвет.  
      Юноша шевельнул пальцами и со смущением высвободил руку, неловко и неуверенно двинул плечом, опустил глаза.  
      — Прости за испорченное зелье, — едва слышно повторил он и снова повёл плечом — рана, полученная той ночью, когда погиб их посёлок, всё ещё давала о себе знать.  
      Несмотря на то, что им занимались лучшие целители эльдар, даже лорд Эльронд не смог помочь до конца — правая рука больше не держала с уверенностью ни меч, ни кузнечный молот. Да и привычное невесомое перо тоже плохо слушалось неловких пальцев — руны выходили неразборчивыми, чернила неряшливо брызгали по страницам. Но он не отчаивался — упрямо и настойчиво учился писать левой рукой, а ещё, не имея возможности больше быть полезным в кузнице, напросился в помощники к целителям. И пусть у него не было сильных целительских способностей, но всё же кое-что и он мог — собирать травы, мыть склянки, варить отвары.  
      — Это был мой последний запас, — не удержалась от сожаления Манэвен, вытирая со стола грязно-бурую лужу и сметая осколки стекла. В воздухе стойко висел резкий горько-пряный запах, а огонь, в который попало испорченное зелье, всё ещё потрескивал и плевался искрами.  
      — Не последний, госпожа, — поспешил успокоить целительницу Сарнион, оглядываясь назад — там, за его спиной, на бесконечных полках огромных стеллажей хранились запасы трав. — У меня есть ещё...  
      — Ах, Сарнион, что теперь говорить... Мы потеряли неделю труда!  
      — Госпожа Манэвен, я здесь кое-что записал... — Юноша потянулся к ящику стола и достал разрозненные записи. — Сейчас... сейчас... Вот! Взгляни сюда! Если взять настойку аконита, а не отвар серого гриба, то... то мы сможем усилить действие этого зелья и изготовить его не за неделю, а за три дня!  
      Целительница с изумлением смотрела на юношу.  
      — Сарнион, ты не понимаешь, что предлагаешь сейчас!  
      — Понимаю, госпожа! Вот, взгляни сюда! Эти записи, — он зашуршал в ящике и достал ещё кипу разрозненных листов, — эти записи нашли воины в... одном из погибших поселений и привезли для лорда Эльронда, а он передал их сюда.  
      Целительница, явно заинтересовавшись, принялась просматривать записи, а Сарнион не умолкал:  
      — Мы можем попытаться сделать вот это... — он ткнул пальцем в один из листов, заставив Манэвен поднять взгляд — настороженный и недоверчивый, но уже не хмурый — и задумчиво хмыкнуть:  
      — Надо же, Сарнион, никогда бы не подумала, что твои мечтания дадут такой результат. Но нам всё равно не хватит этих запасов для подобных опытов.  
      — Сейчас не хватит, госпожа. Но на будущий год, когда придёт весна, вырастут новые травы! — запальчиво и быстро заговорил юноша, словно боясь, что целительница снова станет возражать. — И вырастут они не только там, в горах, но и здесь, — он кивнул на окно, где от самого порога дома до обрыва реки тянулись ровные борозды обработанной земли, старательно обнесённые невысокой оградой, — совсем рядом с домом! Не зря же я высадил семена... — уже тише и спокойнее закончил он, внимательно ловя выражение лица Манэвен.  
      Целительница снисходительно усмехнулась и вернула все записи в ящик стола.  
      — Поговорим об этом в будущем году, мой мальчик. — Она покосилась на окно и снова улыбнулась Сарниону: — В будущем году. Когда придёт весна...  
      Юноша тяжело вздохнул и согласно закивал, отводя взгляд.  
      — Когда придёт весна... — эхом повторил он, с трудом переводя дыхание от боли, проснувшейся в глубине души.  
      Манэвен ободряюще похлопала его по плечу и отошла к полкам с травами.  
      Сарнион отвернулся к окну.  
      Мягко сеялся снег, укрывая результаты его труда, дремала остывающая земля. Бурлила быстрая вода, за рекой не смолкал перестук инструментов и громкие голоса мастеров — почти готова была вторая сторожевая вышка, куда завтра в ночь выедет стража, чтобы сделать ещё более надёжным и безопасным убежище эльдар.  
      У подъездного моста потерянно бродил Ферарод — нет, Фернрод, как звали его все теперь, — с тоской поглядывая на другой берег реки. Детям строжайше запрещено было покидать лагерь и выходить за пределы первой линии оборонных заграждений эльдар. И сколько бы мальчик ни старался доказывать свои умения наставнику, как бы ни противился запретам, как бы ни умолял, но приказ военачальника обязан был исполнять. И он держался — неохотно, мучительно тяжело, провожая жадным взглядом каждый отъезжающий отряд — охотников ли, возвращающихся ли к своим отрядам выздоровевших раненых, мастеров или целителей, выбирающихся в горы по каждодневным делам, — и ждал. Ждал редких приездов тех, кто стал ему новой семьёй, кто остался от прошлой жизни, кого он нашёл по прибытии сюда, и с кем он делил отныне радости и печали, словно вычеркнув из своего круга Сарниона раз и навсегда.  
       _В чём моя вина, маленький лорд?.. Что я могу сделать? Я отдал бы всё, лишь бы вернулась обещанная тебе весна..._  
  
  


* * *

  
      Он чувствовал на себе взгляды из лагеря — не один, и не два, а множество. Множество глаз, мимолётно наблюдающих за тем, как он бродит вдоль заграждений у подъездного моста. Он не собирался сейчас нарушать запреты военачальника — уже давно он не позволял себе подобных поступков, позволяющих усомниться в его выдержке, стойкости или надёжности… во взрослости. Не малыш… уже давно не «малыш». С той самой минуты, когда рухнула дверь в дом деда, когда опустилась плита подземного хода над головой, когда алый рассвет осветил внешнюю галерею разорённого дома, когда… Много всего случилось такого, после чего маленького эльда уже нельзя было так называть. Но последней каплей тогда, два года назад, стал приезд в это убежище, в Имладрис — новый дом для обездоленных и рассеянных войной эльдар.  
  
       _— Вот, друзья, мы и на месте. Отныне это ваш новый дом. — Лорд Эльронд осадил разгорячённого коня в центре большого лагеря за ущельем, обнесённом деревянными заграждениями, и обернулся к отряду сопровождения. Один из воинов вытянул согнутую в локте руку, помогая спуститься с коня сидящему за спиной Сарниону, второй воин ссадил на землю мальчика._  
      — Добрая встреча… Добро пожаловать… — зазвучали со всех сторон звонкие голоса, и площадка перед большим шатром, напротив которого разрытая земля говорила о начале более основательного строительства, быстро стала тесной для множества эльдар, вышедших навстречу лорду Эльронду и его спутникам. Со всех сторон доносились приветствия и радостные восклицания, сияли надеждой ясные глаза.  
      — Манэвен, — звучный голос лорда Эльронда можно было легко разобрать даже среди окружающего шума, — Манэвен!  
      — Она сейчас придёт, браннон Эльронд, — подбежавший молодой эльда перехватил поводья коня Эльронда и добавил, словно оправдываясь: — Вчера прибыли разведчики из воинов браннона Келеборна…  
      Эльронд нахмурился и перебил юношу:  
      — Много раненых?  
      Тот закивал, но лорд уже не смотрел на него.  
      — Антрос, отведи коней и размести воинов отдыхать. Гвельвар, ступай, помоги целителям и скажи, что я сейчас тоже приду…— и пока вокруг лорда закипала суматоха исполняемых распоряжений, он обернулся к Сарниону и Фернроду, растерянно оглядывающимся по сторонам. — Идём со мной, Сарнион. Я познакомлю тебя с целителями. Манэвен — одна из лучших среди них, она поможет тебе с рукой. — Он взмахом указал перед собой, приглашая Сарниона в лабиринт лагеря, и задержался на мгновение, снова обернувшись к конюшему: — Юный эльда рядом с тобой — Фернрод, внук браннона Исильйондо. Проводи его к наставнику, накорми и помоги устроиться здесь. Теперь это твой новый дом, Фернрод, привыкай.  
      Лорд грустно улыбнулся и, уходя, погладил мальчика по голове.  
      Дом… новый дом… привыкай…  
      — Идём, Фернрод, — подтолкнул мальчика в плечо молодой конюший, другой рукой поглаживая по шее уставшего коня, — ты голоден? Сможешь потерпеть ещё немного? Я должен сейчас отвести коня, и тут же покажу тебе здесь всё. Идём. Нет, нам сюда… — он говорил и говорил без умолку, идя по бесконечным проходам среди палаток, штабелей досок, груд камней, валов земли или песка, дымящихся печей и костров, мимо множества эльдар.  
      Мальчику оставалось только молча спешить рядом, стараясь не отстать ни на шаг в попытках оглядеть свой новый дом…  
      А потом был ужин у огня около просторной палатки, отведённой для привезённых в лагерь детей — тех, у кого не было больше ни родни, ни семьи и кто, так же как и Фернрод, искал новый дом. И было первое знакомство с наставником — суровым воителем с тёмными волосами и цепким взглядом ярко-голубых глаз.  
  
       _И была в тот же долгий и трудный день ещё одна встреча, которой никто не ждал. Случилась она, когда наставнику принесли приказ явиться к лорду Эльронду. Выслушав слова гонца — высокого воина в походной одежде, не расстающегося с оружием даже здесь, в безопасности лагеря под неусыпной охраной стражи, — наставник кивнул и быстро ушёл, оставив четверых юных воспитанников заканчивать ужин у огня. Воин-гонец двинулся было за ним, но вдруг вздрогнул от едва слышного хриплого и подрагивающего голоска:_  
      — Айратар…  
      Он резко обернулся, а навстречу ему от огня поднялся мальчик: резко отставил миску с едой, подался вперёд, но тут же замер, словно сомневаясь и не решаясь сделать шаг.  
      — Ферарод… — удивлённо вскрикнул воин, едва встретил взгляд зелёных глаз. Два года… всего два года прошло с того дня, как Айратар с отрядом покинул дом, но за эти годы сын Тинкондиля изменился так, что его с трудом можно было узнать.  
      Воин первым шагнул к ребёнку и потянулся обнять, но внезапно тоже остановился. «Сказать… нужно сказать…» без слов читалось на его лице, а промелькнувшая было улыбка, вызванная радостью нежданной встречи, исчезла без следа. «Сказать… но как сказать…»  
      — Ферарод… — повторил Айратар, теряясь и запинаясь. — Я…  
      — Меня зовут Фернрод, Айратар. Я рад встрече, — сдержанно и напряжённо прозвучали слова.  
      Воин тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову, не в силах выдержать пытливый проницательный взгляд, но и не находя сил ничего сказать.  
      — Отец… — первым нарушил гнетущее молчание Фернрод, — он…  
      — Его с нами нет, Фернрод, — с трудом выдавил Айратар. — Был бой, и…  
      Мальчик не стал дальше слушать — закрыл глаза, протестующе затряс головой, и Айратар снова растерялся.  
      — Фернрод… я…  
      — Погоди, Айратар! — голос ребёнка зазвенел и едва не сорвался на крик, но ни одна слезинка не сорвалась с заблестевших глаз. — Я тоже должен тебе сказать… Дома больше нет… и… никто… — он запинался на каждом слове, не глядя в каменеющее лицо воина, но всё же договорив до самого конца: — ни твоя жена, ни Силимэль и Калимэль… никто. Никто, кроме меня и Сарниона… никто, кроме нас...  
      Айратар рухнул на колени у костра, закрыл руками лицо. Краем сознания он по-прежнему ловил привычные звуки лагеря, ощущал напряжённое внимание стражи, различал знакомые голоса, чувствовал раненых Эсгалиона и Энэльдара в палатке целителей, знал, что кто-то увёл прочих детей от костра, оставив его с сыном Тинкондиля наедине… Знал и понимал многое… кроме того, что уже не ощутит на своей шее маленьких ладошек дочерей-близнецов и не увидит радость встречи в любимых сияющих глазах…  
      — Айратар… Айратар… — настойчивый зов заставил его вернуться к реальности. В груди и в мыслях, казалось, бушевал опустошительный ураган. Он отнял от лица руки и тотчас же понял, что стоящий напротив мальчик ощущает и разделяет с ним все его чувства: всё отчаяние, боль, холод, тоску и страх.  
      Воин ушёл в аванир*. Протянул руку и погладил Фернрода по щеке. Мальчик дёрнулся, как от удара, и Айратар запоздало вспомнил, что почти в точности повторил жест лорда Исильйондо, которым тот часто приветствовал внука.  
      — Прости, — пробормотал он, мысленно коря себя. Затем положил руку Фернроду на плечо и сделал глубокий вдох: — Прости, браннон Фернрод.  
      Фернрод оцепенел. Айратар низко опустил голову, словно боясь снова выказать мысли и не доверяя своей выдержке до конца, вынул из ножен меч и протянул его мальчику.  
      — Прими клятву моей верности, браннон… — начал он знакомые всем воинам слова, но Фернрод резко перебил:  
      — Нет!  
      Айратар, удивлённый, замолчал.  
      — Нет, Айратар, я не браннон. И не имею права принимать таких клятв! Не нужно… не мне… Твоя жизнь, твой долг… они принадлежали лорду Исильйондо. А я… — он на мгновение замолчал, кусая губы и тяжело дыша, но всё же закончил: — я не смогу… Я лишь хочу, чтобы закончилась эта война…  
      — Все мы этого хотим, Фернрод, — глухо произнёс Айратар. Он поднял голову и, наконец, взглянул на собеседника. — И все мы делаем, что можем.  
      — Я тоже хочу! Научи меня! — выпалил Фернрод и, видя замешательство воина, настойчиво зачастил: — Я умею уже… немного, но умею… Отец учил меня… вернее, Сарниона, а не меня… Но я всё видел! Он хотел обучить меня своему делу… когда придёт весна… Но сейчас… Сейчас не время ремесла! Я хочу научиться сражаться. Хочу защищаться и побеждать!  
      — А я хочу дожить до того дня, когда корабль увезёт меня за море, — остановил его Айратар. — И не хочу видеть, как горят дома, как катятся по нашим землям чёрные войска и как гибнут эльдар…  
      — Тогда помоги мне, Айратар! Научи меня тому, что знаешь сам!  
      — Мой дорогой мальчик, не такому хотел учить тебя отец…  
      — Но ты не он!  
      — Да… Всё сейчас по-иному… Всё не так…  
      Некоторое время они молча смотрели друг на друга. Наконец, Айратар кивнул:  
      — Хорошо, Фернрод, я научу тебя всему, что знаю сам. Но у тебя и без меня уже есть наставник. К тому же, мы уедем сразу, как поправится Энэльдар, и ты не поедешь с нами.  
      — Но я буду вас ждать! — упрямо выпалил Фернрод. — Буду ждать ваших приездов. Вы ведь не оставите меня одного здесь навсегда?  
      — Нет, конечно же, нет!  
      — Тогда можно начинать прямо сейчас, не откладывая. Я не стану больше ждать весны!  
      — Но до завтра тебе придётся подождать, — осадил Айратар, — сейчас мне нужно… побыть одному… — он вложил в ножны меч и поднялся.  
      Фернрод еле слышно прошептал:  
      — Прости…  
      — И ещё… нужно сообщить остальным нашим воинам о твоих вестях…  
      — Можно, я попозже приду к вам, Айратар?  
      — Если позволит наставник. Помни, идёт война. Помни всегда…  
      — Я помню…  
  
  
       _Я помню это всегда…_  
      На южном краю долины забилось эхо в плену серых скал. Фернрод оторвался от воспоминаний и в мгновение ока оказался на верху ограды, вглядываясь вдаль. Он снова ощутил к себе внимание наблюдательных стражей, но вскоре понял, что им не до него в этот раз — на просеке среди деревьев один за другим мелькали всадники. Плескались флаги, просыпались сигнальные рога.  
      В долину во главе с лордами въезжал большой отряд эльдар…

  
**Примечания:**

  
* аванир - (квен.) волевое усилие, закрывающее сознание от мысленного общения в осанвэ  



	12. Глава 12

      С приездом лордов и войск привычная размеренная жизнь Имладриса рухнула в одночасье. Долина стала походить на растревоженный улей — в круге заграждений за мостом было слишком тесно для всех прибывших эльдар, и среди поредевших лесов долины под прикрытием только-только отстроенных сторожевых башен забелели полотнища палаток от одного склона ущелья до другого, от моста до обрыва над бродами, где спешно возводили новые укрепления. Рабочих рук хватало с избытком — каждый, кто был свободен от дежурства, в меру своих умений помогал мастерам. Перестук инструментов не смолкал ни днем, ни ночью, он стал привычным, как шум водопадов или как эхо в лабиринте скал. Мастера падали с ног от усталости; они охрипли, отдавая бесчисленные команды, и дважды в день являли лордам результаты своего труда. Укрепления — и деревянные, и первые каменные — росли на глазах, но лорд Эльронд лишь хмурился и изредка поглядывал за броды, словно чего-то ждал.  
      Ждал и Фернрод — в первый же день после приезда войск обойдя все палатки, он так и не нашёл отряд Айратара, но из разговоров воинов узнал, что ещё далеко не все отряды стеклись в долину. Эти известия давали надежду на встречу, и он ждал, стараясь не слушать остальные слухи: что Эрегион захвачен и разорён до конца, что чёрные войска повернули на Линдон, что помощь из Гаваней так и не пришла, а связи с западными землями эльдар больше нет…  
      Тревожные вести приносили из-за бродов разведчики, время от времени въезжающие в долину и снова уносящиеся куда-то туда, где всё ещё кипели сражения и горела земля. Тревожные мысли читались на лицах и лордов, и воинов, и целителей — всех эльдар, укрывшихся за спешно строящимися укреплениями. Тревога звенела и разрасталась в воздухе, ширилась по лагерю, туманила мысли и растравляла сердца, несмотря на то, что никто не произносил вслух пугающее: ловушка… отрезаны… западня…  
      Осада. Это слово пролетело по долине вместе с лордом Глорфиндэлем, приведшим в Имладрис последние отряды эльдар. Фернрод одним из первых бросился им навстречу и в этот раз не ошибся — воины Айратара вернулись невредимыми, как и сам Айратар.  
      Но радость встречи была короткой, времени на долгие беседы ни у кого не было — только те несколько минут до площади от моста, когда воин подхватил в седло вертящего под копытами коней мальчика. Они едва успели перекинуться парой слов, как Фернрод отвлёкся на звучные команды лорда Эльронда: «Перекрыть кирит Имладрис!.. Занять все вышки!.. Сменить стражу!.. Браннон Келеборн, уводи к бродам войска!..»  
      — Что с нами будет, Айратар? — не удержался Фернрод.  
      Но воин не успел ответить ему. То ли вопрос прозвучал слишком громко, то ли в голосе мальчика слишком явно прозвучал страх, но к ним обернулся лорд Глорфиндэль:  
      — Будет осада, мой друг. Идёт война.  
      Лорд окинул взглядом переполненную воинами площадь перед недостроенными домами, деревянные заграждения у моста, ровные борозды возделанной земли над обрывом реки и снова обратился к мальчику:  
      — Где твой наставник, Фернрод?  
      — Не… не знаю, браннон Глорфиндэль…  
      — Айратар, разыщи наставника своего юного друга и передай, пусть придёт сюда.  
      Айратар спустил Фернрода на землю и соскочил с коня.  
      — Да, мой лорд.  
      — И пусть найдёт занятие для всех своих подопечных, прежде чем спешить к нам, — добавил лорд вслед сорвавшемуся с места Айратару. Затем снова повернулся к мальчику: — Ну что, Фернрод, помнится, ты хотел быть полезным?  
      Тот молча кивнул, во все глаза глядя на спокойного и уверенного в себе лорда, чьи приказы, кажется, выполнялись воинами совсем без слов и лишних команд.  
      — Ну что ж, мой друг, теперь у тебя будет такая возможность… — Лорд положил ладонь на плечо мальчика, направляя его к кому-то из своих воинов, не давая возможности смешаться с приезжими и затеряться на площади, как случалось раньше не раз.  
      — Браннон Глорфиндэль, — к ним приблизился лорд Эльронд, — крепость и все укрепления в твоём распоряжении. Едем осмотреть сейчас?  
      Глорфиндэль усмехнулся и ещё раз скользнул взглядом по долине.  
      — Крепость, Эльронд? Крепостью этому месту ещё только предстоит стать…  
      — Ты прав, мой друг… Должным образом удалось отстроить только северный перевал. Зато теперь опасность прихода троллей устранена.  
      — Сколько припасов удалось собрать? Какие вышки готовы? Что с запасом воды? — сыпал вопросами лорд Глорфиндэль, принимая от конюшего свежего коня и идя за лордом Эльрондом обратно к подъездному мосту.  
      — Вышки сейчас посмотришь сам. В воде нужды нет, охотники привозят достаточно добычи, а весной взойдут поля, — на ходу пояснял Эльронд.  
      — Тогда я спокоен, — снова усмехнулся Глорфиндэль. — Дождёмся, когда пройдёт зима …  
      — И однажды придёт весна… — едва слышно прошептал Фернрод, послушно идя с одним из воинов и жадно ловя обрывки разговора удаляющихся лордов.  
_…Но наступившая вскоре весна оказалась всё ещё не той, которую он так терпеливо ждал…_  
  
      Та пришла позже, спустя два долгих года — яркая, светлая, чистая весна. Весна, когда чёрные войска пали… когда с долины сняли осаду… когда кончилась война…  
  
  


* * *

  
  
__

1701 год в.э.  
месяц Гваэрон (март)

  
  
      Дзынь!.. дзынь!.. дзынь! беспорядочно звенел металл. Тонкие серебристые росчерки стали ослепительно сверкали на солнце, сталкивались и разлетались, сыпля искрами от мощных ударов в ловких руках. Бойцы сражались легко, неуловимо, словно танцуя по просторной тренировочной площадке, молчаливо нанося и отражая удары. Влажный свежий воздух дрожал от напряжения. Пел металл.  
      — Стоп! — громко прозвучала команда. Лязг и звон тут же стихли, а противники опустили мечи, отступая друг от друга на шаг. — Достаточно! Площадка ваша, наставник Хинаргон.  
      — Благодарю, каун Айратар. Встать по двое! Мечи на изготовку! Начали!  
Новый звон металла разразился над тренировочной площадкой, а Айратар чуть отстал от своего отряда и оглянулся, выискивая взглядом гибкую подвижную фигурку темноволосого мальчика со вскинутым мечом. Не слишком ещё уверенно он удерживал утяжелённый тренировочный меч, но двигался достаточно быстро, чтобы успешно уходить от атак и уворачиваться от ударов более высокого и сильного противника.  
      — Стоп! — скомандовал вдруг наставник, и две пары сражающихся разом опустили мечи. Третья пара продолжала бой; высокий юноша уверенно наступал, с каждым взмахом оружия оттесняя темноволосого мальчика к краю тренировочной площадки, где под навесом размещались стойки с оружием, а в каменную чашу тонким ручейком стекала чистая вода. — Стоп, я сказал! — повысил голос Хинаргон, и юноша остановил удар. Мальчик тоже опустил меч, пытаясь незаметно перевести сбившееся дыхание и отступая от соперника назад. — Фернрод, стань против Лаугиля.  
      — Но, кано Хинаргон!..  
      — Не заставляй меня дважды повторять!  
      Насупившись, мальчик склонил голову перед юношей-соперником, отвесившим ему в ответ насмешливый полупоклон.  
      Взвыли сигнальные рога, заставив даже наставника Хинаргона на некоторое время отвлечься.  
      — Кто-то приехал? — с интересом спросил один из его подопечных.  
      — Для нас сейчас это не важно, Таэнар, — тут же одёрнул его Хинаргон. — Не отвлекайтесь. Продолжаем! Мечи на изготовку!.. Начали!..  
      И, прежде чем новая лавина звонкого «дзынь!..» накрыла тренировочную площадку, Айратар успел поймать хмурый взгляд Фернрода, получившего себе соперника по росту и возрасту.  
      Воин улыбнулся, укоризненно покачал головой. Мальчик раздражённо фыркнул, взмахом руки стёр стекающий по лбу пот, отвёл от Айратара взгляд и с упоением отдался бою, на сей раз уже стремительно наступая на соперника и успешно его тесня.  
      По террасе над тренировочной площадкой зацокали копыта лошадей, и на дороге появился большой отряд эльдар. Айратар взглянул вверх — немало гостей собралось за последнюю неделю в Имладрисе: лорды Нуменора и эльдар из Гаваней, свита короля Гиль-галада… теперь вот новые гости-эльдар…  
      Один из всадников на дороге остановился и скинул с головы капюшон дорожного плаща, наблюдая за тренировочной площадкой и не обращая внимания на ещё колючий и порывистый ветер, путающийся в золотистых волосах.  
      — Фернрод, стой! — звучали с площадки команды наставника. — Лаугиль, встань в пару с Рэйндиром…  
      Заметив пристальное внимание к себе Айратара, светловолосый приезжий воин на дороге вежливо склонил голову в приветствии и, стиснув коленями бока коня, пустился догонять свой отряд, почти добравшийся до главной площади Имладриса.  
  
  
      Вечером за Фернродом пришёл дежурный страж — мальчика звали в Большой дом.  
      Дом был отстроен лишь частично, но в Каминном зале, где ещё зимой стали разжигать огни, уже собирались вечерами жители долины и всё чаще звучали звуки музыки и чистые голоса менестрелей.  
      Трапезный зал и сейчас не пустовал — за длинными рядами столов сидели приезжие эльдар, а за стоящим на возвышении столом лорда Эльронда собрались высокие лорды, среди которых была и величественная светловолосая хириль, сидевшая напротив браннона Келеборна.  
      Обойдя зал вдоль стены и стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, страж открыл неприметную дверь и позвал:  
      — Сюда.  
      Фернрод ступил в коридор, освещённый несколькими светильниками на стенах, и оглянулся.  
      — Иди прямо по коридору. Тебя уже ждут. Назад выйдешь через террасу и сад, — произнёс стражник, прикрывая за ним дверь.  
      Массивная створка двери словно отрезала мальчика от царящего в зале шума и гула множества голосов. Он нервно оглянулся по сторонам и тронул рукой стену — холодный, гладко обтесанный камень… совсем как там, в доме деда, когда мать… Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и зашагал по коридору вперёд, на виднеющийся свет горящего фонаря.  
      В конце коридора обнаружилась ещё одна дверь, а за ней — небольшое помещение с широким столом, несколькими креслами и двумя стеллажами книг. Яркий круг света от двух свечей подрагивал на поверхности стола, а в одном из кресел сидел светловолосый незнакомый эльда. Едва Фернрод неуверенно переступил порог, он встал, совсем исчезнув в тенях полутёмной комнаты. Затем отошёл к окну и обернулся, прячась теперь уже за льющимся в окно светом полновесного шара Итиль.  
      — Проходи. Фернрод, верно? — произнёс он, взмахом руки указав на кресла.  
      — Да, это я, ммм… как мне звать вас, браннон?.. — осторожно поинтересовался мальчик, не спеша следовать приглашению.  
      — Сигильтаур. Я приехал сегодня в эту долину и… я не думал, что встречу здесь тебя.  
      — Меня? — с недоумением переспросил Фернрод.  
      — Тебя, — кивнул светловолосый лорд, изучая мальчика пронзительным взглядом ясных полупрозрачных глаз, — если, конечно, именно ты тот, кого я ищу.  
      — Не могли бы вы пояснить подробнее, браннон Сигильтаур. — В голосе Фернрода к явному недоумению примешивалось любопытство, и браннон чуть усмехнулся:  
      — Теперь я почти уверен, что не ошибся. Ты всё же похож на отца, и ваше сходство — не только цвет глаз...  
      Мальчик окаменел. Лорд бросил на него быстрый взгляд и отошёл от окна.  
      — Присядь, пожалуйста, нам нужно поговорить. Браннон Эльронд любезно предложил нам для беседы этот кабинет, так что не будем терять времени зря. К тому же, к концу ужина я должен присоединиться к своему лорду, а пока…  
      — Откуда вы прибыли? — перебил его Фернрод, осторожно опускаясь на край кресла и не отводя от лорда внимательных глаз.  
      — Из-за гор, Фернрод. Из земель под названием Лаурелиндоренан. Из лесов, что стали мне новым домом, когда был потерян прежний…  
      — Почему вы вспомнили моего отца?  
      — Твой отец, Хэтуиль, был мне добрым другом.  
      — Моего отца звали Тинкондиль.  
      — Сейчас… а тогда я знал его под другим именем. Как, насколько я знаю, по-другому звали и тебя, Ферарод?  
      — Да, браннон, это так. Но теперь никто не зовёт так меня, — выговорил мальчик, и лорд удивлённо изогнул бровь, уловив нотки вызова в холодно произнесённых словах. — Мой отец погиб, а Ферарод остался в болотах Нин-ин-Эйльф. И пусть всё и дальше останется так.  
      — Как пожелаешь, мой друг. Я не о твоём выборе эпессэ* хотел поговорить. — Лорд немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями и искоса наблюдая за собеседником, пока Фернрод не переспросил:  
      — А о чём же тогда?  
      — Твой отец приезжал в наши земли перед началом войны и рассказывал мне о тебе, — после небольшой паузы заговорил лорд, тщательно взвешивая и подбирая слова. — А ещё… в другую нашу встречу… просил передать, что очень любит тебя. И что однажды вы снова встретитесь…  
      — Когда? Когда он говорил эти слова? — голос Фернрода дрогнул, мальчик замолчал.  
      — Мы похоронили твоего отца в одном из подземных залов Хадходрон. Прости, я… я хотел вывести его к лесам, но… не смог… не смог довести его даже до Восточных Врат…  
      — Мне нечего прощать, браннон Сигильтаур, — после продолжительного молчания произнёс наконец Фернрод и встал. Он поклонился, приложив руку к груди, и выпрямился, глядя снизу вверх на лорда, серьёзно и сдержанно. — Хочу заверить, что всегда буду помнить об этом. Благодарю вас.  
      Лорд тоже поднялся и ответил на поклон, поражаясь выдержке мальчика: не такую развязку беседы он себе представлял. Фернрод направился к ведущей на террасу двери. Сигильтаур спохватился:  
      — Постой, Фернрод! Выслушай меня до конца!  
Тот обернулся с вопросительным выражением лица.  
      — Твой отец был мне другом. Судьба свела, наконец, тебя и меня. Я не смог помочь твоему отцу, но могу помочь тебе.  
      — Чем же, браннон?  
      — Там, за горами, — лорд кивнул на восток, — лежат прекрасные зелёные леса. Там чистые земли, по которым не прошлись чёрные войска. Ты потерял многое, как и все здесь… как многие из нас… Я не могу вернуть твоих родных, но могу дать новый дом, дать возможность жить спокойно и счастливо, как жили когда-то в мире и безопасности и твой отец, и я, пока не пришла война.  
      — Мира и безопасности в нашем мире нет, браннон Сигильтаур, вернуть прежнюю жизнь нельзя. А ваши земли стёрла война с лица земли ещё раньше, чем мои, если я правильно помню рассказы деда и отца.  
      Лорд невесело усмехнулся, немного помолчал, но всё же произнёс:  
      — Я всё же предлагаю тебе попробовать отыскать новый дом и найти себя.  
      — У меня есть дом, браннон Сигильтаур. Есть и те, кого я не побоюсь назвать словом «семья». Благодарю за заботу, но даже своё место сейчас я вижу так ясно, как никогда. Позвольте мне уйти.  
      — Я не держу тебя…  
      Фернрод вышел на террасу, спиной ощущая пристальный взгляд, и по ступеням быстро сбежал вниз к небольшой беседке, за которой журчал ручей. «Выйдешь через сад», — вспомнились ему слова стража, и мальчик невольно улыбнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам: садом эти прутики, высаженные среди раскопанных ям, станут ещё очень не скоро. _Но всё же…_  
      Он поднял к небу голову и глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух ранней весны. Колючий ветер мазнул по лицу, напрасно ища солёную влагу на раскрасневшихся щеках. Пряно пахнуло первой зеленью, только-только пробивающейся среди ровных бороздок земли на отгороженном участке вдоль склона ручья. _Всё же это теперь его дом._  
      Фернрод присел и потёр между пальцами крошечный зелёный росток. Мята… а там резеда… и фиалки, покрывающие ярко-синим ковром ложбину ручья. И те травы, к которым запрещают даже приближаться — труды Сарниона, красующиеся за высокой оградой у крыльца дома целителей. Сарнион… _нет… дальше так невозможно… так нельзя…_  
      Решительно поднявшись, Фернрод ещё раз вздохнул полной грудью и направился к дому целителей, где как раз загорелся свет в окне комнаты второго этажа.  
      С тёмного неба долетел приветственный птичий крик, и на фоне серых гор замелькали росчерки белоснежных стай.  
      В права вступала весна…  


  
**Примечания:**

  
*эпессэ - (квен.) избранное имя  
  
1701 год второй эпохи - год, когда в Имладрисе собрался Первый Белый Совет. Согласно "Истории Келеборна и Галадриэль" примерно в это же время Гиль-галад назначил Эльронда своим наместником на востоке Эриадора и отдал ему Вилью.  



End file.
